20millones3
by Adhara Phoenix
Summary: Cada tres meses, el país-paraíso de Utopia abre sus puertas a los afortunados que han ganado el derecho a una vida mejor, y aquellos que viven esperando a que suene su número regresan a la ciudad de Suburbia, tratando de convencerse de que la próxima vez será su turno. A ambos lados del Muro los sorteos siguen marcando el paso del tiempo. *Actualiza lunes y jueves*
1. Prólogo

_"Ese muro no es sino una cuchilla, _

_una herida que nos mantiene mutilados. Una idea grotesca_

_de una humanidad que desconoce lo que es ser humano."_

— Extracto del Manifiesto Knaupf —

**Prólogo.**

**31 de Octubre.**

—_No digas gilipolleces._

_—Pero podría pasar. Igual lo han cancelado._

_—No va a pasar. La última lluvia habrá podrido algún cable y estarán arreglándolo._

_—Pero algún día tendrá que terminar, Klio._

_—Vale, pero no hoy. Y a mí no me hace gracia._

_—Déjalo, Jen, ya sabes cómo se pone en los sorteos..._

_—Iros a la mierda. Las dos juntitas._

La pantalla tardó unos minutos más de las diez en punto de la mañana en encenderse y mostrar el logotipo azul y blanco de la cadena Internacional. Durante esos minutos la reacción instintiva de los espectadores fue pensar que no habría emisión ese día. Que Utopia no necesitaba inmigrantes ese trimestre, y por tanto el sorteo no se celebraría. Las teorías corrían en susurros entre los grupos: "El consejo ha vuelto a cerrar el Ministerio de Inmigración. Otra vez lo mismo, otra vez las puertas cerradas durante cuarenta años" por parte de los pesimistas, el "Quizá van a cambiar el sistema" de los optimistas y, para los realistas, un fallo técnico en alguna de las únicas pantallas que llevaban imágenes del interior más allá de la Franja. Los soldados del Muro montaban guardia, tan indiferentes a la confusión como la propia puerta y sus toneladas de alambre, cemento y tecnología. Algunos recién llegados hicieron el amago de acercarse a preguntar, y los espectadores veteranos observaron con una media sonrisa cómo la guarnición les apuntaba con toda su brillante artillería utopiana, dándoles un susto de muerte. Campesinos. Inmigrantes. Un error clásico de primer sorteo, pensar que el Muro estaba ahí como adorno. El grupo volvió temblando de miedo a la seguridad de la explanada.

El barullo de voces decreció un poco cuando por fin aparecieron las interferencias. Temblaban grises y negras a lo largo de la pantalla y si se observaban con intensidad traían lágrimas e irritaban los ojos. La curiosidad animó un poco el ambiente, que después de horas de espera empezaba a decaer. Los más madrugadores llevaban allí desde antes del amanecer. Normalmente la pantalla se encendía de forma instantánea, sin un solo fallo, como todo lo que había dentro del Muro. Tecnología utopiana de primera calidad. Se oyó un suspiro colectivo de alivio y decepción a partes iguales, antes de que cada cual volviera al silencio de la espera.

En el anterior sorteo, el de Julio, los espectadores habían ascendido a cerca de seis mil. Klio miró a la pantalla y recordó el calor y la gente en ropa interior, un mar de piel cubierta del color azul del protector solar. De regreso a Suburbia habían tenido que esperar tres horas para poder atravesar la puerta de la alambrada exterior. Ahora ya era Octubre y bajo la manta térmica la tierra era dura y fría, y cuando el viento la levantaba la arena parecía polvo de platino. Se bajó un poco más la capucha y se subió la bufanda, y observó a Jen levantarse de un salto, sonriente y saltarina, pequeña y morena. Tomándoselo todo como una maldita broma. Como siempre.

Klio todavía sentía un resquemor en los pulmones al recordar cómo Jen había intentado por todos los medios disuadirlas de venir a la explanada a ver el sorteo como cada trimestre sólo porque aquel novio suyo tenía un ensayo y no sabía si volverían a tiempo. Y lo que era aún peor y había asestado el golpe de gracia a su enfado la noche anterior, Sylwia _no_ pensó que fuera una mala idea.

¡Perderse el sorteo! Como si fuera un capítulo de "Toque de queda" o algo así, en lugar del momento que te cambiaba la vida. Perderse el puto sorteo. Cuando saliera su número Klio no quería enterarse en un bar, o leyendo las noticias del día siguiente. Los periódicos se equivocaban y las equivocaciones en los números significaban que gente que debería entrar no entraba y quienes creían haberlo conseguido sufrían una decepción al llegar al control. En la ciudad, en ese momento, los bares estarían llenos esperando la interrupción de la señal, que llegaba con cierto retraso pero cancelaba todos los canales locales. Aún así no se podía comparar con verlo a las puertas. Frunció el ceño sin dejar de observarla, concentrada en su indignación, incluso cuando Jen se bajó el cuello del jersey para mostrar una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Qué te traigo? —preguntó bailando en el sitio y sacudiéndose la tierra cristalizada de los pantalones vaqueros. Klio se encogió de hombros. Se moría por echarle un vistazo a El Informador pero no quería pedirle nada y tampoco pretendía levantarse. El sorteo empezaría en sólo un par de horas y llevaban allí desde el amanecer, guardando su sitio.

En su lugar buscó en los bolsillos del abrigo. Encontró un agujero y su paquete de cigarrillos. Casi pudo oir cómo Sylwia ponía los ojos en blanco antes de apartarse ostentosamente unos centímetros y hacer como que tosía.

—Jódete —murmuró Klio en voz baja, expulsando el humo hacia el suelo. La manta térmica empezaba a ralear en aquella esquina y ya no daba tanto calor.

—Tráele El Informador y un poco de aceite para las bisagras. —El enfado de Klio empezó a convertirse en una presión molesta en la mandíbula. La segunda calada le llenó los pulmones de humo —. Y yo quiero una orangina.

Escuchó el repiqueteo de monedas y a Jen corriendo en dirección al remolque del otro lado de la alambrada. Sylwia se giró para encararla. No dijo nada, sólo la miró mientras Klio terminaba el cigarrillo, lo enterraba y se frotaba el dedo dolorido y algo amoratado.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Klio todavía sin mirarla, unos minutos después. En su lugar alzó la vista a la pantalla. Sabía perfectamente que quedaban varias horas con el mismo logotipo y el mismo tono de azul, pero prefería no mirar a Sylwia.

—Nada, tranquila. Ya sabemos que tú tienes el síndrome pre-menstrual cada tres meses y por culpa de una pantalla, a diferencia del resto de la humanidad.

Klio sonrió sin estar contenta en absoluto. Un largo mechón de cabello castaño oscuro que había escapado del tinte rojo se balanceó ante sus ojos y sobre su nariz, e hizo que lo apartara de un manotazo.

—Nadie te ha obligado a venir. Y a ella tampoco —añadió señalando a la alambrada con un gesto y usando la mano libre para volver a sacar la cajetilla—. Haberos quedado en el ensayo del grupo de Brian dando palmas. Están tan contentos con su mierda de vida que ni siquiera se preocupan por entrar. Tendría que salir su número.

Se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho; no creía que pudiera soportar que saliera el número de alguno de ellos y no el suyo.

—Claro, Klio. Porque si no están aquí cuando salga su número jamás podrían recorrer los siete kilómetros y medio que hay desde Suburbia en las dos semanas de plazo.

—¿Y entonces a qué coño vienes tú? ¿Es que estamos en un picnic? —Se giró y abrió los brazos como para señalar a todos los demás, a todos los que esperaban a las puertas como si en el momento que saliera su número se fueran a abrir, como si no hiciera falta todo un proceso incluso después de haberlo conseguido. Y sin embargo ahí estaban todos, pendientes de la pantalla y rezando o cruzando los dedos.

Sylwia entornó los ojos y arrugó la nariz llena de pecas.

—Porque quiero que la gente me vea saltar el día que gane. Si no, no tiene gracia.

Klio asintió sin ganas, acostumbrada a la creencia absoluta de Sylwia de que algún día saldría su número. Para ella todos los sorteos eran su último sorteo. Todas las noches que volvían a Suburbia siendo todavía aspirantes a inmigrantes afirmaba a gritos con una botella de colavodka en la mano que el siguiente sería el definitivo. La diferencia era que, para Sylwia, creer sinceramente que iba a suceder lo que quería formaba parte de su religión. Los particulistas eran la gente más odiosamente optimista de las Nethers, con toda esa mierda de controlar los electrones o lo que fuera que se suponía que podían hacer si se convencían de ello. A veces sentía algo parecido a la envidia. Klio ni siquiera podía encenderle velas a alguna estatua de un tío gordo. Tenía que limitarse a esperar que un ordenador a un muro y miles de kilómetros de distancia se detuviese en su número.

Levantó las rodillas y escondió la cara entre ellas, enfadada consigo misma por las ganas de gimotear, frotando la nariz contra la pana plástica de los pantalones y percibiendo su olor a detergente barato. Sylwia le posó la mano en el cogote y dio un par de palmadas compasivas.

—Ya sabes que yo me casaría contigo cuando me tocase, pero a los de dentro no les gustan esas cosas —murmuró Sylwia a modo de disculpa, en un susurro conciliador. Klio se dignó a sonreír.

—Bollera de mierda.

—Bollera soltera en cuanto me toque la entrada. —Sylwia se incorporó y soltó un suspiro de resignación fingida. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miró a su alrededor—.¿Qué piensas de toda esta gente?

Klio se obligó a levantar la cabeza. A lo largo del espacio de seis kilómetros entre la alambrada exterior, cuya puerta estaba siempre abierta, y el muro en sí, siempre cerrado, la mayoría de los espectadores se limitaba a esperar de pie a solas o en grupos de dos o tres como mucho. Pocos suburbanos seguían acudiendo a la puerta cada tres meses. Donde quiera que mirase encontraba las armaduras de pseudocuero características de los glaciares de Méjico, en lugar de la ropa remendada y reforzada pero considerablemente más ligera de los suburbanos. Una nueva ola de inmigrantes, pero ¿cuándo habían pasado por la ciudad? Con cada llegada el orfanato se encontraba con cinco o seis nuevos inquilinos que habían seguido a la caravana prácticamente a escondidas. En los últimos días no habían registrado ninguna entrada. Aunque Klío nunca prestaba demasiada atención al trabajo los días anteriores al sorteo.

Era desolador que alguien considerase Suburbia su mejor opción. Le hacía preguntarse si el mundo más allá de la ciudad color tierra era realmente como contaban las historias; la noche eterna bajo la Nube, el frío tóxico y las llanuras con sus ciudades fantasma, conservadas para siempre en el estado en el que las dejó la última bomba, la última batalla. Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se concentró en su segundo cigarrillo y en la idea de que quizá ese fuera el día que el ordenador del Ministerio de Inmigración abría las puertas de casa para ella. "Es hoy", se repitió mentalmente. "Es hoy y mañana ya estaré haciendo las pruebas médicas y no volveré a sentarme aquí nunca más". Cuando Sylwia se había unido a los particulistas cinco años antes, Klio hizo un débil intento por compartir aquella teoría de "puedo controlar el universo a mi alrededor". Incluso se apuntó a sesiones de meditación. Tal vez para alguien como ella, nacida en el ateísmo oficial y luego criada por una católica unificada, era imposible controlar las malditas partículas budistas del chi. O le tenían manía. O su aura no era del color adecuado. La clave estaba en el pensamiento positivo, decía Sylwia. Klio encontraba difícil pensar positivamente, así en general, independientemente del color de sus chakras. Meditó la pregunta de Sylwia; ¿Qué pensaba de esa gente? Era difícil de decir.

—Que son lo bastante simples como para demostrarlo si les toca —respondió por fin. Sylwia asintió preocupada.

—¿Crees que alguno habrá leído las circulares?

—No creo que tuvieran tiempo. Posiblemente se registraron ayer... ¿tú has visto a algún crío nuevo en casa? —Sylwia lo sabía absolutamente todo sobre cualquiera de los internos.

—Un par, pero no son del desierto. Parece que todos estos vienen con familia. Los de casa se llaman Suze y Aldoux. Niña famélica rubia en el pasillo de Adriana y niño con marcas de viruela y el pelo mal cortado en la habitación de Rob. Por si te los encuentras en el baño, al menos que sepas que no son ratones.

Klio se encogió de hombros sin demasiado interés.

—Hace siglos que no tenemos ninguno y de todos modos la hermana nunca se decide a devolverlos a la calle. Mira Andy, tres meses de ratón escondido en la buhardilla y luego seis años oficializado. —Suspiró cambiando de postura y volvió a mirar al resto de espectadores—. Pero en el sorteo anterior no pasó nada, ¿no te acuerdas? La occidental aquella montó un auténtico espectáculo pero no dijeron nada en los periódicos. Hace años que los Cruzados no secuestran a nadie. Al menos no en Suburbia.

—Podría ser —concedió Sylwia—. De todos modos, cuando yo gane más les vale no acercarse. Nada se va a interponer entre esa puerta y servidora, créeme.

Antes de que Klio pudiera responder Jen se dejó caer de rodillas entre ambas, ahogando una exclamación de dolor que el acolchado de la manta térmica no pudo amortiguar. Esparció su botín sobre la tela azul oscura: chicles, cigarrillos, el pliego de papel grisáceo característico de El Informador y una botella que rodó mostrando el líquido ambarino lleno de burbujas. Sylwia la atrapó antes de que fuera demasiado lejos y Jen se adelantó a Klio para desplegar el periódico y comenzar a hojearlo.

—Deberías haber cogido la Gaceta Suburbana. Esto es todo geografía estúpida —apuntó Sylwia.

—Klio quiere El Informador, ya sabes que dice que le recuerda a casa —respondió Jen—. Vaya, mirad... dicen que el mes pasado algunos satélites captaron "lo que podría ser movimiento orgánico en el subsuelo de Anglia"... ¿Creéis que habrá gente? Después de atomizar Londres la Nube allí tuvo que ser casi tan gorda como la de Seol.

Sylwia dio un trago a su orangina y consideró la pregunta.

—¿Esos eran los que mataban vacas en estadios como si fuera un partido de balonmano? —preguntó algo confusa—. Y creo que era Siol.

—Era Seúl. —El gruñido de Klio fue audible incluso bajo las capas de ropa—. Y las noticias internacionales son un montón de invenciones.

—Utopia tiene satélites. —Klio se giró mordiéndose las uñas, el cigarrillo todavía en la mano.

—Utopia tiene satélites para Utopia y los usa para joder al Imperio.

—De algún modo se habrán enterado.

—¿Cómo se van a enterar? ¿Van a cruzar en balsa el Estrecho Atlántico? ¡En serio que...!

Sin haberse dado cuenta había empezado a incorporarse. Sylwia posó una mano sorprendentemente fuerte en sus hombros y la devolvió a la manta sin demasiada dificultad. Jen se limitó a seguir leyendo.

Había sido siempre igual, primero desde que la hermana Gertrude la empujó dentro de una habitación llena de literas diciendo que tenía que pedirle a aquella niña larguirucha de pelo casi blanco un juego de sábanas. Sylwia era unos meses mayor que ella, pero cuando Klio había llegado al orfanato ya llevaba allí años. Jen había sido su compañera en casi todos los trabajos del instituto, a medida que Klio se había ido enemistando con la mitad de la clase. La rutina era familiar: Klio se enfadaba, Sylwia le paraba los pies y Jen seguía a lo suyo, día tras día. Tanto Jen como Sylwia eran suburbanas de nacimiento, no llegadas de los bajíos o el desierto; sus familias llevaban allí desde que Suburbia era sólo un campamento a los pies del Muro. La suerte les había esquivado generación tras generación. Mientras el campamento se convertía en un pueblo, en ciudad, y finalmente en una metrópolis de calles polvorientas, sus familias seguían allí. Podían considerarse una especie de aristocracia creada a partir de la decepción y la mala suerte.

Para Klio sin embargo eran increíblemente afortunadas. Podían bromear sobre Utopia, sobre lo que había dentro y lo que no, todo a partir de rumores, historias y leyendas urbanas que llevaban corriendo por Suburbia tanto tiempo que, seguramente, los soldados que se las habían contado a algún primo de algún conocido de algún vecino llevaban años criando gusanos. Sólo habían conocido las calles de Suburbia y su cielo siempre demasiado oscuro o demasiado luminoso, y la lluvia que quemaba y las tormentas de tierra que dejaban la ciudad desierta, el verano con su cáncer de piel y el invierno que congelaba las venas. Si no conocían otra cosa no podían añorar otra cosa.

A Klio le parecía que cuanto más tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, más nítidos eran los recuerdos de casa. La de verdad, no el orfanato. Utopia.

Se frotó los ojos y mantuvo las manos ahí unos instantes, apretadas contra su cara, haciendo retroceder el ataque de melancolía. No era justo. Y tampoco era justo que ni Sylwia ni Jen la hubieran creído jamás, pero esa batalla ya la había dado por perdida.

—Y ahora la página de filtraciones utópicas —anunció Jen a su lado, empujándola cariñosamente. Las "filtraciones" eran apenas unas cuantas líneas de los boletines del Muro que algunos soldados pasaban a los reporteros de El Informador, porque El Informador era el único periódico de Suburbia que se preocupaba por hablar un poco de lo que sucedía dentro de Utopia.

Las noticias sobre manifestaciones, el Consejo y los memoriales al mundo pre-guerras siempre le hacían sentir un poco mejor, como si la vida en Utopia no hubiera cambiado tanto y estuviera esperando a que volviese. Sólo necesitaba que el maldito ordenador del Ministerio de Inmigración le devolviera su puesto.

Un griterío repentino la sacó del ensimismamiento. Se puso en pie de un salto, haciendo caso omiso del dolor en las articulaciones. Las imágenes del premio desfilaban por la pantalla gigante al son del himno utopiano, mientras se hacía el silencio. Los bosques del Norte, con un verde que la mayoría sólo habían visto en pintura, y las explanadas de Bering con sus piscifactorias con peces de verdad, y UC, Utopia Ciudad, las calles blancas y asfaltadas y los coches eléctricos y la luz, el cielo azul, y al final, en un crescendo visual que cerró su garganta con un gemido, las Fosas del Niágara con su catarata y agua, agua auténtica, transparente y potable. Nadie sabía lo que era el agua hasta que tenía que abandonar Utopia, pensó Klio. Sólo los expulsados podían comprenderla ahora; para los habitantes de las Nethers era algo deseable pero irreal. Era parte del paquete.

El paisaje se disolvió dando paso a la sala del Ministerio de Inmigración, con su gigantesca mesa de madera y los tres notarios que tomarían nota del sorteo, además del Ministro de Inmigración. Sin más preámbulos la cámara enfocó un rostro amable que Klio había aprendido a odiar, con el pelo canoso raleando en los costados y arrugas de la risa a los lados de los ojos, aunque nadie le había visto jamás sonreír en pantalla. Tenía una voz suave y profunda carente de cualquier sentimiento.

—Emisión número cuatro ocho cero, treinta y uno de octubre de dos mil trescientos veintidós, once y treinta minutos de la mañana hora utopiana, desde el Ministerio de Inmigración en la Ciudad Capital de Utopia. —El Ministro se detuvo para tomar aire y leer del papel que había sobre la mesa—. El balance de permisos del periodo correspondiente a los últimos tres meses naturales es de mil trescientos doce.

Un murmullo de desasosiego y algunos gritos de desesperación acogieron las palabras.

—¿Mil trescientos doce? —La voz de Jen sonó aguda e incrédula.

—No quiere morirse nadie, joder —respondió Sylwia entre dientes. Klio pidió silencio con un gesto. Ignorante de la agitación que el número había causado a lo largo del Muro, el ministro continuaba la retransmisión.

—Los números son los siguientes. —La pantalla a su espalda mostró el primer número en grandes caracteres blancos—. Diecinueve millones novecientos sesenta mil doscientos veintitrés. —Silencio, y otro número—. Ciento dos millones novecientos cuatro. Treinta y un millones...

Habían llegado al número setecientos ochenta y cuatro. El silencio se volvía espeso y cada vez más tenso a medida que los números pasaban de largo. No hubo ningún cambio en la voz monótona del Ministro, ni en los notarios, y la pantalla se limitó a mostrar el número como con los doscientos ochenta y tres anteriores.

—Diecinueve millones doscientos ochenta y un mil novecientos ochenta y seis. Treinta y dos...

Jen tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Sylwia se había agarrado a su brazo, tapándose la boca y ahogando una exclamación. Para cuando ambas se volvieron hacia Klio sólo tuvieron tiempo para verla alejarse corriendo, tan rápido como podía, camino de la puerta de alambre.


	2. 1 - Gente al otro lado

**1.**

**2 de Noviembre: Gente al otro lado.**

_—No pensarás que lo hago por eso, ¿verdad? No me lo puedo creer, ¿qué clase de...?_

_—No. No lo sé. Es... no puedo pensar sobre ello ahora. No con el número y..._

_—¡Pero tienes que haberte dado cuenta! ¡Era obvio!_

_—Tienes que tranquilizarte y... y yo tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que... hacer algo._

_—¿No me piensas responder? ¡Sólo es un sí o un no!... ¿Por favor?_

_—No._

La consola básica que todos los soldados tenían en su habitación escupió la nota exactamente a las doce del mediodía, mientras Aedan revisaba el orden de las fotografías del año anterior. El plástico protector se arrugó un poco, formando una burbuja, así que tuvo que retirar toda la hoja y volver a colocarla asegurándose de que se mantuviera lisa. Levantó el archivador hacia la luz, comprobando por el reflejo que la película transparente no tuviera irregularidades, y buscó el lugar del fichero entre todos los demás, empujándolos hacia la pared para que los lomos quedasen a la misma altura. Entonces retrocedió hasta la pantalla. La hoja con sus horarios para la semana entrante se balanceaba desde la ranura de impresión. Se lavó las manos en el lavabo adyacente: primero la derecha con el cepillo, luego con la izquierda. Luego la izquierda con el cepillo, después con la derecha. Dejó el cepillo en su caja pero la palma rozó el dispensador de arena sanitaria y tragó saliva. Tenía que empezar de nuevo. Abrir el dispensador. Cepillo en mano derecha, frotar con la izquierda, cepillo en mano izquierda, frotar con la derecha, dejar el cepillo y el momento que lo había estropeado todo, esquivar el grifo del dispensador aguantando la respiración, hasta que juntó las manos y empezó a frotarlas entre sí. El jabón se escurrió entre los dedos mientras la arena arrastraba la suciedad invisible. Giró las manos a los cincuenta segundos exactos y frotó con la izquierda mientras las palmas empezaban a enrojecerse. El dolor familiar de la limpieza empezó a quemarle la piel.

Se apoyó contra la pared con cuidado de no tocarla y empujó el botón azul del dispensador de aire con el hombro. El grifo traqueteó antes de soltar los últimos granos y pasar a una corriente de aire a presión que terminó de limpiar cualquier rastro de arena de sus manos. Tenía las palmas casi en carne viva. Alargó la mano hacia el toallero, arrancando un paño, y lo olisqueó. Olor a loción calmante en la toalla de papel y a algo ligeramente quemado en sus manos. Terminó el ritual del lavado y dejó la toalla, con sus nubes rojizas de sangre apenas visibles en el tejido blanco, dentro de la recicladora. Los restos de arena del lavabo se aspiraron por el desagüe y cuando el silencio volvió a ser completo alargó la mano hacia la consola y tomó las instrucciones para su segunda semana de servicio en el Muro.

En la pared sobre el lavabo, la placa del dispensador se hundió en la pared y un zumbido acompañó al espejo que ocupó su puesto. Aedan apenas se dedicó una mirada de reojo, más por el sonido que porque realmente necesitase verse. Se dirigió una sonrisa tímida como de costumbre, como saludando al Aedan del otro lado. Las ojeras se le acentuaron y volvió a concentrarse en los horarios.

Tal como le habían avisado en la academia, sus primeras semanas estaban plagadas de turnos de guardia entre las diez de la noche y las seis de la mañana. A Aedan no le importaba. Decían que las horas de sueño no eran una prioridad en las colonias de Marte, así que a los quince años había decidido no dormir más de seis diarias, sólo para empezar a acostumbrarse. Los dígitos proyectados en la pared opuesta a la cama decían que eran las doce y media, pero Aedan no se fiaba de ellos. Movió el panel de madera junto a la estantería empotrada de los ficheros y éstos quedaron ocultos. La otra estantería estaba casi vacía a excepción de un reloj atómico con la hora del meridiano de Saskatoon y su cámara de fotos. Se sacudió las manos en los pantalones y agarró la cámara. La película estaba cargada y quedaban quince exposiciones. La batería estaba a la mitad; con la cámara aún apretada contra la tela verde oscura del jersey sacó una nota adhesiva azul del cajón del pequeño escritorio y escribió, apretando demasiado el bolígrafo, "Recargar baterías por la mañana". El Muro era bueno para las baterías solares: se cargaban cinco veces más rápido que en Utopia.

Volvió a girar la cámara e inspeccionó la lente. Se la acercó a la cara hasta que pudo verse reflejado y la luz arrancó destellos del logotipo. Finalmente la acomodó entre los dedos y quiso avanzar la película. El engranaje no cedió. Tomó aire asustado. ¿Cuándo había corrido la película? Era un modelo sin bloqueador, y él siempre, siempre, tomaba la foto y la dejaba así. _No lo recordaba_. No recordaba cuándo había pasado la película. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar la última vez que había sacado la cámara. El día anterior. Era su día libre. Salió a dar una vuelta por las tiendas de la Franja. Compró bolígrafos. Escribió a casa. Fotografió el camino a la oficina postal y el que llevaba a las pistas de balón prisionero y había un pájaro.

Se encaramó de un salto a la cama e hizo girar otro de los paneles. Las tres docenas de fotografías de los últimos tres días, las que aún no tenían sistema de archivo, crepitaron cuando el corcho giró para exhibirlas dispuestas en cuadrícula. Un pájaro, uno feo y desplumado pero un pájaro, allí, en el Muro. La foto estaba la última de todas. No era muy buena porque el pájaro estaba alisándose las plumas parduscas y no se le veía la cabeza pero...

Eso era. Sonrió aliviado. Había querido hacerle otra y pasó la película y entonces el pájaro voló. Sacó una foto al corcho sólo para celebrar que no se había olvidado y luego otra a la consola y a sus horarios, dejándolas encima de la cama. Cuando llamaron a la puerta la abrió todavía con el objetivo ante los ojos, disparando antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

La gente no solía entender lo de las fotos.

—Yo... perdón, no quería... —comenzó a murmurar. Una voz que se parecía mucho a la de su madre le recordó silenciosamente que no debía hablar mirando al suelo. Tragó saliva y se irguió—. Doctor Kavanaugh. Perdone. Estaba haciendo fotos para... mandar a casa.

Asintió reafirmándose en la mentira y preguntándose qué pensaría el doctor del panel lleno a sus espaldas. Era un hombre importante en la Puerta, el doctor. Aedan no se lo había imaginado cuando llegó, sobre todo porque vivía en la habitación de al lado y no se esperaba que el jefe de doctores de la guarnición viviera en los dormitorios de los soldados rasos.

El doctor tenía cerca de cincuenta años y estaba casi completamente calvo. Aedan aún no le había visto dejar de sonreír. Todavía llevaba puesta la bata debajo del abrigo aislante.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó con expresión divertida. Aedan no supo a qué se refería pero asintió por costumbre y el doctor cogió la foto olvidada que todavía colgaba de la cámara. La sacudió unos segundos antes de observarla.

—Claro. Claro, quédesela si quiere —se apresuró a ofrecer Aedan. Lo primero que aprendió cuando recibió su primera cámara había sido a pedir permiso para fotografiar seres vivos. Desde que la Ley de Privacidad había entrado oficialmente en el Código Penal sólo hacía falta demostrar que un fotógrafo no tenía el consentimiento expreso del modelo para ficharle. Aedan conocía esa Ley de memoria. El doctor se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No es la clase de fotografía que yo colgaría en la pared. —Le tendió la foto con una mano enguantada y Aedan la recuperó y la guardó en el bolsillo. Kavanaugh guardó silencio un par de segundos, examinándole con expresión afable—. ¿Todo bien, Aedan? ¿Te adaptas al Muro?

Aedan asintió. No era del todo verdad. Las noches eran gélidas y los días desérticos y sólo había traído película para aproximadamente cuatro semanas y todo el mundo parecía saber exactamente qué hacer y a dónde ir, y cómo comportarse y de qué bromas reírse y...

En realidad era tal y como le habían advertido en la Academia. Sin dobleces ni ninguna clase de edulcorante.

—Hago lo que puedo —concedió al final.

—Estoy seguro de ello. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Kavanaugh se rascó las sienes como si acabara de recordar el motivo de su visita y miró su reloj de muñeca—. De hecho quería avisarte de que pasado mañana habrá una inspección médica rutinaria. Ocho horas después de tu turno.

—Ah, mi turno. Un momento... —comenzó a decir, volviéndose a medias para alcanzar la hoja de los horarios.

—No hace falta —interrumpió el doctor—. Tenemos los turnos en los archivos del hospital.

Aedan se detuvo a mitad del giro sin saber qué hacer. Sintió cómo empezaban a ponérsele rojas las orejas.

—Ah. Bien. No lo sabía. Allí... estaré.

Kavanaugh asintió complacido y se inclinó ligeramente a modo de despedida.

—Posiblemente os pasarán una circular esta noche. Buenas noches. —Y recorrió los escasos dos metros que le separaban de su puerta con las manos a la espalda. Aedan cerró la suya y apoyó la frente en la superficie de plástico frío, y las palmas también, a cada lado de la cabeza. Estiró los brazos tanto como pudo hasta tocar el dintel. Luego los volvió a bajar a la altura de los ojos y respiró hondo. Aún faltaban horas para la llamada a filas del turno de noche. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y comenzó a ordenar las fotografías colgadas en el corcho: las chinchetas sobre la almohada, las fotos boca abajo en orden cronológico junto a sus rodillas y el archivador preparado en la última página.

Ordenar, colocar y archivar las fotografías le llevó la mayor parte de dos horas. Añadió otra nota adhesiva a la pared, recordando que tenía escribir a casa para que le mandasen más ficheros. Los que vendían en las tiendas de la Franja no tenían el mismo formato y los lomos no quedarían a la misma altura. O quizá era una buena idea cambiar de formato ahora que había llegado al Muro, como señalando la nueva etapa en la estantería, pero entonces tendría que traspasar todas las fotos que ya había ordenado a los nuevos archivadores. Se quedó sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos entrecerrados, considerando sus opciones y mirando de vez en cuando al reloj y al espejo, y a la ventana tintada que daba a la calle.

Desde el interior de la habitación apenas se percibía el filtro azulado que teñía la plaza de baldosas y el edificio contiguo, exactamente idéntico al suyo, pero vistas desde fuera las ventanas parecían agujeros negros en la fachada. En Utopia la regeneración de la capa de ozono había permitido eliminar el tinte y disfrutar de vistas de cristal, pero en casa, en las galerías de Hermosillo... se detuvo para corregirse mentalmente. _Donde había crecido_, en la ciudad subterránea de Hermosillo, la Nube conservaba un cuarto de su densidad, lo suficiente para que la radiación se mantuviera a ras de suelo y fuera imposible tener ventanas de ninguna clase. Tampoco había nada que ver allí aparte de un páramo negro y helado con colores imposibles en el horizonte y barro púrpura, brillante, que debería haber sido agua pero parecía más aceite con vida propia. Cuando Aedan pensaba en su ciudad natal sólo veía oscuridad, superficies oxidadas y la luz amarilla de las lámparas en los pasadizos. Después de semanas de viaje habían entrado a Utopia por la Puerta del Pacífico, junto a la ciudad muerta de Las Vegas. Allí el cielo había sido azul y luminoso, sin peligro. La base militar de la Franja a la altura de Suburbia parecía algo a medio camino entre el infierno del suroeste y las plazas de UC, quizá tratando de hacer sentir a los soldados en casa.

A las dos de la tarde esperó hasta que fueran las dos y dos minutos y bajó a la cafetería; ciento sesenta y dos escalones en su edificio, con cuidado de comenzarlos con el pie derecho, y setenta y ocho pasos hasta la escalinata de entrada de la cantina. No comió, pero permaneció de pie junto a la puerta indeciso durante al menos cuarenta minutos, murmurando disculpas cuando estorbaba el paso y decidiendo al final que no quería comer pasta con sabor a salsa de tomate en público porque nunca conseguía enrollarla correctamente en el tenedor. En casa no comían pasta desde hacía años porque a su madre no le gustaba y su padre solía olvidarse del tiempo de cocción adecuado. Cuando Aedan era pequeño su padre era siempre el encargado de cocinar, y de alguna manera conseguía convertir los paquetes de preparados en algo que se parecía remotamente a las fotos de sus libros de recetas antiguas. Pero para cuando llegaron a Utopia el mnemox estaba tan avanzado que ni siquiera se le podía dejar al cargo del microondas. Cualquier distracción hacía que olvidara la comida por completo. La última vez que Aedan había llegado a casa le había confundido con Sean, aunque su hermano mayor llevaba muerto casi veinte años y no había llegado a cruzar el Muro.

Intentó dejar de pensar en sus padres, y sobre todo en Sean, aunque antes le dio tiempo de sentirse algo culpable por haber dejado a su madre sola. El trabajo más seguro estaba en el ejército, eso estaba claro. Era la mejor forma de impedir que se aplicase la Ley de Desempleo. Y aún así era extrañísimo encontrar a un hijo de inmigrantes en filas. Aedan no conocía a ninguno.

Tenía cinco años cuando abandonó las Nethers, y ahora tenía veintitrés. Dieciocho años allí le convertían en utopiano de pleno derecho. Por mucho que le doliera a su madre, con su acento y sus cuentos sobre la caída de Eire, Aedan no tenía el más mínimo interés en mantener su "conciencia ancestral", como la llamaban. Si no la querían en las colonias espaciales es que no la necesitaba.

Algunos niños salieron disparados de la cafetería, las sonrisas cubiertas de protector azul, y se abalanzaron sobre los columpios. Fue la señal que necesitaba Aedan para volver al edificio de los dormitorios lentamente, mirándose los pies. Empezó las escaleras con el pie izquierdo. Se dio cuenta al llegar al primer descansillo, al que siempre llegaba con el pie interior, y dudó un poco al detenerse. Cuando comprobó que no había nadie cerca retrocedió el tramo y empezó correctamente.

—Tengo tiempo de sobra —murmuró para sí mismo. Un día, cuando tenía ocho años y nada que hacer, una vecina le había visto subir y bajar por las escaleras durante una hora. La vecina había puesto cara rara e ido a contárselo a su madre con la excusa de llevarle el correo, como si la escalera se fuera a desgastar, y su madre le había contestado que haría mejor en meterse en sus asuntos y pedir a su hijo que dejase de mear en el hueco de la escalera cuando volvía borracho a las diez de la mañana, maldita sea, y dejara a su Aedan tranquilo, y además, ¿es que no tenían baños en casa?.

Y lo había dicho con su acento y todo, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, en la bata de andar por casa con el cabello pelirrojo suelto hasta la cintura. Aedan estuvo enfermo de vergüenza y preocupación durante meses, escondiéndose de la vecina, de su hijo y hasta del cartero porque ya no estaban en Hermosillo con sus grupos de apreciación de la cultura nacional. Estaban en Utopia, donde la gente se peinaba y se vestía al levantarse, y su madre seguía comportándose como una irlandesa, a pesar de que el mar del Norte se había comido la mitad de las islas británicas antes de congelarse, doscientos años antes de que ella naciera.

Buscó la llave de su puerta en los bolsillos e intentó olvidarse de aquello, pero sabía que era imposible. Siempre era igual, la misma sensación de estar viviéndolo en directo de nuevo, igual de fuerte y de ridícula. En un acto reflejo, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Luego miró a su alrededor asustado por si alguien lo había visto, pero el pasillo estaba vacío.

Sólo tras cerrar la puerta por dentro se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer durante todo el resto de la tarde. Los demás soldados le habían explicado cómo funcionaba el gimnasio, la sala de audiovisuales, la de juegos y dónde tenía que apuntarse para los partidos de itzá, balonmano y bosleigh sobre cemento. Aedan no era muy bueno en los deportes de equipo, aunque le gustaba correr. Todavía no se sentía preparado para ir a las pistas de atletismo cubiertas y enfrentarse a quien quiera que estuviera allí haciendo lo mismo. Y en la Franja ni siquiera tenían una piscina clórica. En la escuela había sido parte de las selecciones de atletismo y natación en sus tres últimos cursos y sus padres siempre estaban allí aplaudiendo y animándole a que siguiera una carrera relacionada con el deporte, profesor, lo que fuera, en lugar de irse a las colonias de Marte, donde sólo tenían máquinas de musculación y cintas de carrera interior.

Pero no sabía si en la Franja correrían más o menos que él y no quería descubrir que su marca personal allí era ridícula. O peor, que era mejor que la media y que todo el mundo pensara que estaba intentando exhibirse.

Si de él dependiera hubiera bajado a los corredores de admisión en ese mismo momento, dispuesto a hacer el turno de tarde, pero estaba reservado a quienes llevaban allí un tiempo. Los novatos se quemaban como papel en las guardias diurnas, decían, por eso solían asignarles las nocturnas durante los primeros meses. Aedan no veía la lógica en eso y sospechaba que era más un sistema de filtro para que quien quiera que no aguantase pasearse por el Muro de diez de la noche a ocho de la mañana pidiera un cambio de destino antes de que les pasasen a horarios más normales.

Le daba igual. En las estaciones colonizadoras de Marte no seguían los mismos horarios. El Muro demostraría que era tan utopiano como cualquiera de los nacidos allí. Quizá llegaría a ser el primer colonizador hijo de inmigrantes. Después cerró los ojos, intentando imaginarse cómo sería la noche en las colonias, cómo sería despertarse en otro planeta, mirar por la ventana y ver la tierra en lugar de la luna. Y por unas horas también se dedicó simplemente a mirar al techo pintado de blanco sin pensar en nada en concreto y en el Muro y en Utopia y en sus padres y en casa y otra vez en nada.

Cuando el reloj por fin marcó las siete y cuarto de la tarde, Aedan se levantó de un salto para vestirse. El traje de guardia se adaptó a él como un grueso guante integral, adoptando al instante un equilibrio óptimo entre su temperatura corporal y la de la habitación. Cuando saliera al exterior el tejido inteligente haría lo mismo contra la noche helada del Muro. Sacó el chaleco de protokevlar del cajón superior y comprobó todas las bridas. Después, las calzas del mismo material, ligero y resistente, y los arneses de las armas sobre ellos y otra vez, todo en orden, ya casi era un soldado en el espejo, aunque uno con el cabello castaño rojizo cayéndole sobre los ojos y las mejillas enrojecidas. Se puso el pasamontañas y por último se abrochó el casco bajo la barbilla. Estaba listo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de los corredores era el primero de una fila de apenas ocho madrugadores, casi todos novatos. Tendió la mano derecha dócilmente para que el encargado del control de seguridad comprobase su ADN y se llevó el dedo sangrante a la boca mientras atravesaba a la carrera el primer corredor, su tarjeta de identificación rebotándole contra el pecho a cada zancada. Cuando llegó al segundo control el ordenador ya había aceptado la prueba de sangre y las puertas al segundo nivel se abrieron sin problemas. Las luces se volvieron verdes y el suelo mostró guías luminosas y nada del intento de ciudad idílica en la Franja, como si el Muro fuera todavía otra ciudad más a medio camino entre Utopia y el resto del mundo. La sala de las armas estaba en el segundo nivel; Aedan recibió su MP7 Alfa y lo colocó de inmediato en el arnés con la mano izquierda, tras comprobar el seguro.

Aedan salió a la noche llenándose los pulmones de aire helado, filtrado a través del tejido, y decidió prescindir del visor nocturno mientras se cruzaba con varios sargentos que supervisaban el cambio de guardia. Su zona no estaba lejos de aquella puerta, que era uno de los tres accesos de la Franja a la cima del Muro. El pasillo al que daba corría por detrás de la cima propiamente dicha, a la que se accedía por escalerillas metálicas, pero prefería alcanzar la zona antes de subir. La chica del turno de tarde le dedicó una sonrisa mientras bajaba, con el pasamontañas y el casco en la mano, y peinándose los rizos pelirrojos con los dedos. También llevaba una de las bolsas reglamentarias que había visto en algunos otros soldados, donde metían libros o juegos electrónicos o pequeños puzles de madera. El Muro de Suburbia no era precisamente el destino militar más animado del universo, o no lo había sido en los últimos cien años. Aedan le devolvió la sonrisa por instinto, aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

—Buenas noches —se atrevió a murmurar. La chica se llamaba Delia y había sido de las primeras personas del Muro en dedicarle un par de palabras su primera noche.

—No hagas ruido —le respondió ella antes de saltar al suelo y alejarse, saludando a algunos de los demás repuestos. "No hagas ruido" era lo que siempre decían los del turno de tarde, por lo visto un recuerdo de los tiempos en que los dormitorios de los soldados estaban junto al Muro y muy de tarde en tarde todavía había algún intento de entrada por parte del exterior.

Aedan se encaramó a la escalerilla observando de reojo el movimiento de repuestos y reemplazados. Estaba a cargo de doscientos metros en un recodo y sus vecinos no solían acercarse demasiado. Invadir la zona de otro soldado sin que fuera una emergencia estaba expresamente prohibido, así que los demás solían juntarse de dos en dos al borde de sus respectivas zonas. Conocía al guardián de la que delimitaba con la suya al Este, un chico de su edad llamado Casper que llevaba en el Muro un año y solía dedicar las noches a balancear las piernas desde el anfiteatro.

Aedan prefería el nivel que llamaban el gallinero al anfiteatro. El anfiteatro era el propio Muro, cemento y aleaciones y veinte metros de grosor, pero del lado de Suburbia se podía bajar hasta el mismo suelo. Aedan permaneció sólo unos minutos de pie al borde del cielo, buscando las estrellas y dirigiéndole una breve mirada a las luces de la ciudad a ocho kilómetros. Los focos que apuntaban al perímetro de seguridad permanecían apagados la mayor parte del tiempo porque gastaban demasiada energía simplemente para poder examinar un montón de tierra negra y los ocasionales suburbanos y sus actividades nocturnas. Encontró la escalerilla exterior, mucho más larga y menos pulida por el uso que la del otro lado, y pasó la tarjeta por la puerta blindada del segundo nivel: El palco, diez metros por encima del suelo, más cemento y más tecnología y el zumbido de la energía solar acumulada por el día convirtiéndose en corriente a su alrededor. Otra escalerilla y ya estaba en el gallinero, casi a ras de suelo, y entre el exterior y él sólo había hierro forjado y alambre de espino, y diez mil voltios de energía condensada durmiendo entre las celdillas pentagonales. Todavía había otra barrera más, pegada a ella, pero ésta era apenas un cercado de tres metros más dirigido a proteger a los espectadores de los sorteos de la valla electrificada que a mantenerles fuera de Utopia. Prácticamente ningún soldado bajaba hasta aquel nivel, pero allí el viento no soplaba tan fuerte y el silencio era absoluto.

Sólo que no, se dio cuenta de repente. Paró de pensar y escuchó una voz.

—Ya era hora, ¿dónde te habías metido? —Sonaba nasal, opaca en una respiración forzada. Aedan casi no acertó a sacar su linterna del cinturón y apuntar a la dirección de donde venía, iluminando la verja exterior y una figura oscura encogida junto a ella que movió la cabeza sin demasiado interés antes de seguir llorando. Ahora reconocía el sonido de los sollozos. A la luz de la linterna pudo ver el bulto que eran sus hombros subir y bajar espasmódicamente un par de veces más.

—No te lo vas a creer. No me lo creo ni yo. No tenía que haberte hecho caso, joder...

Se había quedado casi paralizado, incapaz de hablar. Un suburbano. Justo ahí. Sabía que venían a veces, pero no esperaba encontrarse uno. Ni que le hablase.

—No te me acerques, estoy constipada —advirtió la voz, aunque lo que debía de ser sarcasmo quedaba un poco diluido entre los mocos y las lágrimas. Aedan se acercó un poco, todavía mudo, y la figura se puso en pie tapándose los ojos bajo la capucha—. Suri joder, deja la linterna y hazme un poco de caso. El muy desgraciado...

Suri. Claro.

—¿Suriya? ¿El cabo Daswani? ¿Suriya Daswani? —No debería haber repetido eso. Era estúpido. Se reprendió mentalmente mirando al suelo unos segundos, y cuando volvió su atención al suburbano que posiblemente era suburbana porque sonaba como una chica, mocos y ronquera y todo, se la encontró aferrada a la verja exterior, entornando los ojos y posiblemente tratando de verle.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Una simple palabra, pero Aedan se sintió culpado, juzgado y puesto a disposición de alguna especie de pelotón de fusilamiento sólo por el tono. Retrocedió un par de pasos y la suburbana pareció crecer, casi tan alta como él, tan oscura como él, con las Nethers y su mundo quemado a la espalda—. ¿Qué has dicho?

Tragó saliva.

—Suriya Daswani. La buscas a ella...

De repente ya no había llanto ni tristeza, ni respiración pesada. Sólo un rugido y el reverberar de la verja cuando se colgó de ella de manos y pies, sacudiéndose, agitándola.

—¿QUIÉN COÑO ERES?

—¡Aedan! —respondió con los ojos muy abiertos, la mano cerrada en torno a la linterna tan fuerte que le hacía daño—. ¡Aedan O'Malley!

—¡DÓNDE! ¡ESTÁ! ¡SURI! —Acompañó cada palabra de un nuevo golpe—.¿Qué habéis hecho con ella? ¿Quién coño eres tú y qué habéis hecho con ella?

Aedan quería responder y explicar que la cabo Daswani había sido trasladada antes del sorteo y él era su sustituto. Sobre todo quería que la chica dejase de echarle la culpa con cada palabra, como si él tuviera algo que ver. Nadie le había advertido que Daswani tenía relación con gente del exterior.

Una nueva voz interrumpió cualquiera de sus intenciones.

—Vaya, pero si es la mascota de Daswani. —Casper también gritaba, aunque en su caso era por necesidad; había bajado al palco de su zona pero incluso desde allí era imposible ser escuchado a un tono de voz normal.

La chica rugió encaramada a la verja. Rugió de verdad, como un animal, mirando a Casper como si quisiera arrancarle la garganta a dentelladas. Él sólo se rió a carcajadas, apuntando a la chica con su arma.

—¿Quién te va a proteger ahora, zorra? —Y Aedan estuvo seguro de que iba a dispararla, ahí y ahora.

Pero la chica sólo se irguió más sobre la verja, ágil, alargada, prendida sólo con una mano, y le enseñó a Casper el dedo medio de la mano libre.

—¡Que te jodan! —Y desgraciadamente, porque había esperado que se olvidase de él, luego también se volvió a Aedan—. ¡Que os jodan a todos!

Entonces se bajó el cobertor de la cara y Aedan pudo ver el reflejo de las lágrimas y las mejillas enrojecidas, unos instantes antes de que ella tomara impulso y le escupiera. La saliva atravesó la distancia que les separaba como un proyectil, chisporroteó al chocar con la valla eléctrica y apenas le salpicó el pómulo derecho. Antes de que Aedan terminase de frotarse la mejilla, con una lista interminable de enfermedades contagiosas corriéndole en la memoria, había desaparecido en la oscuridad que llevaba a Suburbia.

Le costó unos cuantos segundos recuperar el aliento, y aún más volver a un ritmo de respiración normal. Casper estaba volviendo al nivel superior cuando se giró.

—¡Caussade! —llamó haciendo bocina con las manos. Casper se volvió y le hizo un gesto, señalando que le escuchaba—. ¿Conoces a esa... esa chica?

Casper asintió antes de añadir:

—Es una puta. Deberías haberla disparado.

Y volvió a las alturas del Muro.

Aedan se giró y escudriñó la oscuridad, la mano bajando distraída hasta el arnés con sus armas. Se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza utilizarlas.


	3. 2 - No como en las películas

**2.**  
**3 de Noviembre: No como en las películas.**  
_—__¿Entonces no me lo vas a decir?_  
_ —__No, es información confidencial._  
_ —__¡Pero has dicho que eres mi amigo!_  
_ —__Entonces te digo amistosamente que sigue siendo información confidencial._  
_ —__Bueno, da igual._  
_ —__¿Ahora te da igual? Gracias a Dios._  
_ —__Sí, porque de todas formas cuando yo tenga dieciocho tú tendrás veintiséis y entonces podremos casarnos y ya dará igual cuántas hayas tenido._  
_ —__Anda, termínate eso que vas a llegar tarde._  
_ —__No te rías, es verdad. Pasa en un montón de películas, el chico dice que vale y se ríe y diez años después la chica está buenísima y se casan de verdad._  
_ —__¿"Está buenísima"? ¿Qué opina la hermana Gant de esa expresión? ¿Y de tener planes de boda con nueve años?_  
_ —__Da igual, pasará. Siempre, siemprísimo, pasa._  
_ —__Pero yo no he dicho "vale" en ningún momento, Klio._

Mientras atravesaba el centro de Suburbia tan rápido como le permitían las náuseas, Klio seguía dándole vueltas a aquella noche, y el día que la había precedido, y el día anterior, cuando todo se había desencadenado. Un amanecer normal se hubiera permitido desprenderse de las capas de ropa protectora para caminar por las calles en jersey y un abrigo ligero mientras el sol todavía no incidía en las cornisas reflectantes y el aire conservaba el frescor justo de la noche. Era el único momento del día en que podía sentirse una persona normal, andando por la calle sin un montón de bufandas asfixiándola, y apenas duraba veinte minutos antes de que la claridad se convirtiera en el sol y los espejos cumplieran su cometido, iluminando y destruyendo cualquier sombra. El gobierno provisional de Suburbia tenía la estúpida idea de que llevando el sol a cada centímetro de tierra podrían hacer crecer algo, retomar el curso natural donde lo había interrumpido la Guerra. El gobierno "provisional" llevaba ahí más de cien años, con sus miembros señalando a sus sucesores de forma directa, y no tenían la más remota idea de nada.  
Se apartó la bufanda de la cara sin detenerse. La tierra prensada de la acera escupía nubes pequeñas de polvo oscuro cuando la pateaba, torpe, con pasos irregulares y las botas convertidas en una trampa mortal. De hecho al salir del bar se había caído de morros para el regocijo de los demás trasnochadores, que con un poco de suerte estarían profundamente borrachos y no lo recordarían en unas horas. El problema es que Klio ya no estaba borracha sino en las primeras etapas de la resaca, con el olor a colavodka atorado en las fosas nasales igual que una mancha de petróleo y la sensación de que cada ciclista madrugador que pasaba a su lado iba a arrollarla como un tornado de plástico y acero. Sabía que bajo los pantalones manchados tenía las rodillas en carne viva, y posiblemente también el codo derecho, porque si iba a caerse había que caerse bien, pensó amargamente, y la caída había sido violenta y espectacular. Con aplausos y todo.  
Tampoco tuvo que aminorar el ritmo para encenderse un cigarrillo y aspirar con furia, cerrando los ojos, preguntándose si sería capaz de continuar caminando si se detenía aunque sólo fuera una vez. Prefería no tentar a la suerte. Caminó a ciegas por el laberinto de calles sin asfaltar que llevaba al orfanato, aprendido de memoria a lo largo de cientos de escapadas nocturnas por los barrios sin iluminación. Podía quedarse dormida andando, estaba convencida. Sólo tenía que continuar un rato más. Sentía el borde de los párpados y las ojeras tan crudas como si las hubiera bañado en ácido, y el peso de tres días sin pegar ojo rebotaba a cada paso en algún lugar detrás de su frente. En cualquier momento su cerebro desconectaría totalmente exhausto y haría el resto del camino hasta su habitación en un estado de sonambulismo activo. Lo siguiente que sabría sería que despertaba vestida en su cama un par de semanas después y en realidad los últimos días habían sido un sueño estúpido después de una noche de borrachera con Sylwia. Al menos lo de la noche de borrachera sí que era verdad. No merecía la pena afirmar que no volvería a probar el colavodka en su vida porque estaría mintiendo; era la única bebida que se podían permitir en cantidades suficientes como para casi quedarse ciegas, por mucho que lo hubiera detestado desde el primer trago de su vida. Sólo pensar en ello intensificó las náuseas hasta el punto de olvidar el sueño y hacer que se doblase, casi arrodillada sobre la tierra, y abriera los ojos para descubrir que ya era de día y el sol empezaba a ensañarse en la piel blanda e irritada de las mejillas y los párpados. Recolocó las protecciones a manotazos apresurados y no pudo evitar gemir de alivio al situarse y descubrir el edificio del orfanato al final de la calle, familiar en su gigantismo pasado de época.  
La propia Suburbia era una mezcolanza estilística creada por millones de inmigrantes con pocos medios, ricachones sin gusto y expulsados nostálgicos, y, aunque la mayoría de los edificios nuevos eran bloques simples de tres pisos con la funcionalidad justa, en el centro la variedad era patente. Klio se atrevió a acelerar el paso acercándose al edificio de seis pisos con una punzada de algo imposible de identificar. Podían ser las náuseas o el dolor en las piernas o la sensación de estar llegando a casa por fin, con su imitación del estilo victoriano y los tres niveles de buhardillas, y las tejas a parches. Era uno de los edificios más antiguos de Suburbia y el arquitecto, un tipo obsesionado con los diseños de la antigua Anglia, había sido expulsado de Utopia por corrupción; la hermana Gertrude había investigado toda su historia a fondo cuando se empeñó en comprarlo a pesar de que era demasiado grande, demasiado frío y demasiado histórico. Si la monja presumía de algo era del precio ridículo por el que lo había conseguido. Los materiales suburbanos no estaban diseñados para las ventanas altas y los arcos, y los niveles en los tejados y sus ventanas sobresaliendo. Aquí y allá el tono rojizo de los ladrillos originales se había dado por vencido, sustituido por cemento gris, y aunque Klio y los demás huérfanos sabían perfectamente que se necesitaría otra Guerra para tirarlo abajo, comprendía por qué los recién llegados pasaban noches en vela convencidos de que al próximo crujido se desmoronaría sin remedio.  
Por supuesto, la puerta principal estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Klio apoyó la mano enguantada sobre la superficie metálica, raspó algo de óxido y sacudió las cadenas gruesas con desgana. Al otro lado el candado tintineó, burlón. Dio un puñetazo y las planchas resonaron pero no esperó ninguna respuesta porque sabía que no la habría. Las puertas se cerraban a las doce de la noche y se abrían a las ocho de la mañana, sin excepciones, y siendo casi las siete Klio era la única desterrada visible de esa noche. No tenía ninguna intención de esperar, ni siquiera por Sylwia, que tenía el día libre y seguramente no aparecería por allí más que para darse una ducha y volver al bar a ligar. Tomó aire y correteó casi con sus últimas fuerzas hacia el lado del edificio que sí que se estaba empezando a caer.  
Lo malo del plan B era que, tras pasar la noche bebiendo, el tener que encaramarse a los andamios de soporte no era un juego de niños. El consejo no había juzgado necesario dotar de espejos a aquel callejón, así que los tubos estaban permanentemente congelados y el plástico de los tablones a veces se rompía como cristal. Fue ganando metro a metro con cuidado, aupándose como podía, ahora un brazo tembloroso, ahora una pierna dolorida, colgándose como un mono y tratando de no mirar al suelo. Tratando de no pensar en aquel chaval recién llegado dos años antes que quiso ir de listo después de ver a un monitor usando esa ruta de emergencia y terminó con la cara esparcida por la tierra helada cinco pisos más abajo. Los internos eran inteligentes y preferían esperar en fila junto a la puerta principal, pensó, dejando atrás las ventanas tapiadas y alcanzando por fin la única con cristales.  
También era que los internos siempre montaban escándalo, sobre todo borrachos, e incluso si lograban llegar hasta la ventana sin romperse nada eran incapaces de atravesar el pasillo del despacho de la directora con el silencio necesario. Hacía falta conocer el pasillo con todos sus centímetros y hasta el humor de las baldosas, que se soltaban por el calor seco de la calefacción y traqueteaban igual que una carraca si pisabas la equivocada. Hacía falta haber pasado al menos diez años en el orfanato y muchas horas esperando a las puertas del despacho para esquivar el oído de gata de la hermana Gant, pero Klio había tenido tiempo de sobra. Hasta donde ella sabía era la única a la que nunca había pillado in fraganti.  
Ahí estaba la parte complicada. Se apoyó en el precario andamio mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas por el vértigo, la resaca y la perspectiva de saltar a la cornisa. De repente era como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros en lugar de a apenas medio metro, con una fosa abisal entre ella y la seguridad del edificio, y el mundo olía a alcohol y hacía frío y el andamio temblaba sacudido por un huracán invisible.  
Agarró la barra a su derecha justo antes de perder el equilibrio, arrancándose la bufanda de la cara, y vomitó casi a cámara lenta una mezcolanza parda y repugnante de colavodka y trans-P que se derramó por el borde saltando de tablón en tablón con un chapoteo enfermizo. Permaneció de rodillas, tosiendo apagadamente mientras el viento helado de las calles en sombra y el malestar le hacían castañetear los dientes y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Mejor fuera que dentro, y mejor en el callejón, en el andamio abandonado, que en el baño de su pasillo, donde hubiera apestado hasta al menos la hora de cenar.  
Con el estómago ya completamente vacío empezó a sentirse mejor, o al menos lo bastante ligera para el último salto. Se incorporó sin dejar de agarrarse a la barra y giró para encarar la ventana, con sus cristales dobles y sucios, comprobando que no iban a acometerle más náuseas a mitad del proceso, porque esa era la parte un poco más complicada técnicamente. Pasó a agarrarse de la barra más cercana a la pared y se estiró todo lo que pudo, balanceándose sobre el hueco que conducía a la caída, los dos pies juntos al borde del tablón y los dedos esforzándose por alcanzar el pedazo de sedal invisible. Al principio sólo tantearon el aire, hasta que se cerraron triunfales y tiró de él. El cierre interior de la ventana crujió y las hojas se abrieron hacia ella. Como un autómata siguiendo un baile que conocía de memoria, saltó para colgarse de la siguiente barra horizontal y se impulsó hacia delante, hasta que sus pies y luego sus piernas pasaron a través de la ventana, utilizando las rodillas para agarrarse al alfeizar. Solía quedarse así minutos enteros, suspendida a medio camino entre el andamio y el edificio, pero nunca lo había hecho estando tan borracha y agotada; los brazos empezaron a hormiguearle y casi se lanzó dentro de la ventana, segura de que si mantenía la posición terminaría cayendo.  
Aterrizó en el suelo a gatas, pero como casi nadie se acercaba a la ventana las baldosas allí eran aún prácticamente nuevas y por tanto silenciosas. El calor la golpeó como una toalla húmeda y corrió a cerrar los cristales antes de que se escapase, poniendo cuidado en volver a dejar el pedazo de sedal fuera. Después se despojó de todos los cobertores hasta que la ropa normal fue lo único que quedó, plegándolos y metiéndolos en su saco. Al pasarse la mano por la cara la sintió pegajosa. El pelo no debía de estar mucho mejor. Se pasaría un paño limpiador por la cabeza antes de caer en coma al llegar a la habitación, decidió. Pero antes tenía que llegar.  
Seguía encontrándose débil, todavía mareada, pero al menos sabía que no iba a ponerse a vomitar en medio del pasillo de los despachos. Tal y como había temido, el único despacho del que salía luz por la puerta de cristal esmerilado era el de la hermana Gant. El resto estaba a oscuras, con las persianas echadas y las formas de las sillas y las mesas apenas difuminadas. Klio llegó al borde de los cristales y se acuclilló, comprobando que su coronilla seguía unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de los paneles de plástico opaco imitando madera. El arquitecto corrupto era un enamorado de las películas de detectives del siglo anterior a la Guerra y la entrada al despacho de la hermana Gant parecía un decorado esperando a algún detective en blanco y negro. Muy adecuado para la fama de mafiosa al estilo cristiano de la directora. Alargó la pierna y ya estaba debajo del segundo panel, y un poco más y pasaba por debajo de la puerta, y...  
—¿Y ya has consultado todo lo que necesitas? —Gertrude. Voz no muy alta y clara y algo ronca y perfectamente educada en Utopia. A Klio no le sorprendió lo más mínimo que estuviera trabajando a esas horas, pero sí que tuviera a alguien en el despacho. Se detuvo conteniendo la respiración.  
—Las normas sobre inmigración y matrimonio siguen siendo las mismas, ¿no?  
Y Bastian. Klio tragó saliva. Todavía se sentía como una niña de ocho años suplicándole que le leyera el periódico cuando le oía hablar, suave y grave y calmado, y la temblaron las piernas al pensar en lo que esa voz acababa de decir.  
¿Matrimonio? Bastian no estaba casado, seguía viviendo en el orfanato desde que era un niño, como Klio, y luego un monitor, y cuando se casaban se mudaban y...  
—El Acta del 16, sí. Va a ser difícil arreglárnoslas sin ambos, Bastian, no puedo negarlo.  
—Diría que lo siento por parte de ambos pero sé que estaría mintiéndole, hermana. —Por el tono de voz Klio supo que estaba sonriendo a medias, posiblemente mirando al suelo, algo triste. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello.  
Bastian había cambiado de opinión. La certeza fue absoluta y asfixiante dentro de los pulmones y por un momento incluso se la nublaron los ojos.  
—¿Crees que pasará el control de salud? No parece haberse estado cuidando últimamente.  
—Tendrá que dejar de fumar, eso desde luego.  
Se llevó la mano a la cajetilla en el bolsillo del abrigo. Claro que lo dejaría. Bastian había cambiado de opinión y se iban a casar y se iban a ir a Utopia.  
—Bueno, entonces me alegro sinceramente. Ha sido una sorpresa, una decisión tan repentina. —Ahora la hermana estaba obviamente sonriendo pero Klio estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de decidir qué hacer. O qué decir. O simplemente intentando aplacar las ganas de tirarse al suelo a reír a voz en grito. La hermana no apreciaría eso.  
—También lo ha sido el resultado del sorteo.  
Dentro de la habitación ambos rieron suavemente. Klio no pudo aguantar más, sobre todo cuando Bastian añadió "debería ir a despertarla". Se incorporó de un salto y se pasó las manos por el pelo, deseando no haber dejado que Sylwia se lo sobeteara con las manos pegajosas cuando se pusieron a bailar. Entró sin llamar, como de costumbre.  
—No hace falta —anunció, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado sin resuello, como si acabara de atravesar a la carrera toda la distancia desde el Muro. Tuvo que inclinarse un poco y apoyar las manos en las rodillas, y reírse por fin sin tener que taparse la boca—. No hace falta, lo he oído todo.  
Silencio. Miró a la hermana Gant y pudo distinguir aquel resplandor que precedía a una reprimenda en los ojos castaños, y sonrió incluso más, porque cualquier cosa que Gertrude pudiera decirle carecía de importancia en ese momento.  
—Qué... —comenzó la directora, con ese gesto que indicaba que iba a empezar a hablar en serio, echándose atrás con una mano los cientos de trenzas que recogían un cabello negro y crespo que empezaba a cubrirse de canas. Klio sintió ganas de abrazarla pero en su lugar se volvió a Bastian, que la observaba desconcertado.  
—Lo he oído todo. Lo de que has cambiado de opinión. Lo sabía. Sabía que lo de ayer sólo fue la reacción del momento y... —No le salían las palabras. Por lo visto a Bastian tampoco. Seguro que no esperaba que se enterara así. Pero era mejor. Aunque estuviera de resaca y le oliera el pelo a tabaco. Joder, era la mejor maldita resaca de su vida. Casi dio un salto cuando la hermana Gant volvió a hablar.  
—Un momento, tranquilízate. No entiendo nada, ¿a qué te refieres?  
Desde luego no estaba muy claro quién era la de los sentidos nublados en la habitación, pensó Klio.  
—¡A que me voy a casar con Bastian, claro! Ayer lo... hablamos. Y ahora se ha decidido. Siento haber escuchado tras la puerta pero, bueno, es algo que me concierne directamente, ¿no?  
La hermana Gant abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró hacia Bastian de inmediato.  
Bastian se llevó la mano a la boca.  
—Dios mio, Klio, no... —murmuró entre los dedos. Klio se detuvo por un instante, intrigada. Gertrude volvió a intervenir, concisa, directa al grano, como siempre.  
—Creo que ha habido un malentendido. —La última vez que Klio la había visto así de seria fue cuando tuvieron que expulsar a un interno que había intentado prenderle fuego a otro.  
No le gustó. Ni el tono ni la expresión.  
—No ha habido ningún malentendido —afirmó categóricamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. No quería explicarle a la hermana Gant la conversación del día anterior con Bastian, así que se volvió a él para que le echase una mano, sonriendo nerviosamente. El ambiente de la habitación estaba enrareciéndose por momentos—. Lo he oído. Te vas a casar, lo de fumar y lo de ir a despertarme y... eso has...  
—Ya estoy casado, Klio.  
Una vez, de vacaciones con sus padres, se había caído a través del hielo de un estanque en pleno invierno, por andar haciendo el tonto.  
Cuatro palabras y no había agua y de repente no podía respirar. No podía moverse. Los pulmones y la garganta se le llenaron de escarcha. Los oídos también, porque oía a Bastian y a la hermana Gertrude hablando, hablándole a ella, pero todo sonaba sumergido e incoherente. Malentendido, y no contigo, y escuchar detrás de las puertas y no entendía nada, nada de nada, el mundo se había vuelto loco.  
—...con Rea.  
Igual se lo había preguntado. No creía que se lo hubiera preguntado, pero tal vez lo había hecho y seguía sin poder moverse, absorbiendo el nombre lentamente. Rea. Administradora de recursos en algún sitio. Algo que ver con comida. No podía pensar. Iba a olvidarse de su propio nombre.  
—Klio...  
Eso. Klio. Tragó saliva y le supo a navajas de afeitar. De repente quería chillar. Se echó a reír en su lugar. Sus manos se movían sin que pensara en ello, como si gesticulase al hablar muy lentamente pero sin hacerlo. Tomó aire.  
—Oh, joder —sollozó. La hermana Gant había salido de detrás de su escritorio en algún momento y Bastian hizo amago de acercarse. Klio alzó las manos, esta vez conscientemente—. No te me acerques. Joder. ¡Joder!  
Y sin querer ya estaba llorando. Retrocedió marcha atrás unos pasos, sintiendo cómo la ira se hacía más fuerte que la desilusión brutal de los primeros instantes. La ira y la vergüenza. El ridículo parecía estar abriéndose paso a través de sus tripas con unas uñas largas y fuertes como titanio, alguna especie de ente físico. Se llevó la mano al estómago y se giró para mirar por la ventana, sin ver nada, para dejar de verle a él. Ahora también podía verla a ella, aunque no estuviera en la habitación, alta y rubia y con unos ojos que parecían esquirlas de diamante y caminando por el orfanato como si hubiera vivido allí. Respirar hondo. Se notaba las costillas bajo el jersey cuando apretaba pero aquel monstruo no se marchaba. Escuchó un gimoteo pero no quiso creer que fuera suyo. Y luego el ruido de la puerta.  
Un pensamiento estúpido, que la hermana Gant se había marchado y Bastian se había quedado y todo seguía siendo una broma de mal gusto y...  
—Cordelia.  
Pero claro, era estúpido al fin y al cabo. Ella era estúpida. Y Gertrude era la única persona a ese lado del Muro que la llamaba así. Más pasos y otra vez.  
—Cordelia, mírame. —La hermana Gant estaba utilizando el tono de voz más autoritario de su repertorio, acompañado de una mano en su hombro. Obedeció por inercia, porque la otra opción era derrumbarse contra la ventana y añadir un moratón en plena frente al que tenía justo en medio del orgullo. Igual eso acallaría a las cientos de voces que seguían llamándola "estúpida" dentro de su cabeza.  
Notó algo fresco en el cuello y cerró los ojos aspirando el olor a simulador de extracto de rosas de los paños que usaba la hermana Gant. Pacientemente, la monja le pasó la toalla por las mejillas y la nariz llena de mocos, en un gesto que ambas habían abandonado cuando Klio empezó a usar sujetador. No dijo nada pero Klio sabía que estaba enfadada. Y que sólo estaba esperando a que ella estuviera lo bastante serena como para entender un sermón sobre por qué estaba enfadada y qué había hecho Klio para llevarla a ese estado.  
Gertrude dejó de cuidarla y le tendió una toalla nueva.  
—Ahora límpiate toda esa basura que llevas en los ojos y escúchame.  
Klio tomó la toalla y al respirar hondo no pudo evitar toser. Antes de girarse y dar un par de pasos hasta el espejo de la pared miró a la hermana Gertrude ligeramente avergonzada, como pidiéndole permiso para retirarse unos segundos, recomponerse y volver ante ella para recibir su regañina. Al mirar dentro del marco de madera auténtica, astillada y ennegrecida, sólo se encontró con una versión emborronada de sí misma. A juego con el marco, pensó con una sonrisa de desprecio. Algo estropeado y sucio que no debería estar en Suburbia pero que había acabado ahí a saber por qué. Igual también era robado, como ella.  
Ese momento era lo que Gertrude había estado esperando durante los últimos minutos, sólo para relajar los hombros e inspirar muy lentamente, tratando de ordenar toda la información recibida de alguna forma que tuviera sentido. Concentrada en su espejo, Cordelia arrastraba dolorida capas y capas del maquillaje negro, espeso como brea, que se aplicaba en cantidades industriales cuando algo la desequilibraba. Bajo la sombra de ojos desbaratada por las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer ojeras profundas, con un tono púrpura que ningún cosmético podía imitar, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. No le había prestado mucha atención a Cordelia últimamente. También era cierto que la muchacha cada vez quería menos atención, o eso afirmaba obstinada si Gertrude se acercaba a preguntar, pero la conocía y sabía que era una experta en declarar a gritos lo contrario a lo que quería en realidad. Se imaginaba que, de alguna manera, esa costumbre había tenido su parte de culpa en lo que acababa de presenciar y todo lo demás que Cordelia no le había contado.  
Sin embargo no podía permitirse mostrarle esa culpabilidad. A lo largo de los años en el orfanato, Cordelia había desarrollado un mecanismo de defensa férreo basado en percibir la debilidad de su oponente, por así decirlo. Y cuanto más débil, más se enclaustraba en su opinión por errónea que fuera, y más trataba de quedar por encima.  
A veces Gertrude se preguntaba si era culpa suya o aquella actitud concreta era parte del bagaje que Cordelia había traído consigo de Utopia, si ya era así antes de que se la entregaran.  
Antes de que la muchacha terminase de limpiarse y se volviera hacia ella, demacrada y con expresión impenitente, la hermana rozó el crucifijo de plástico que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de los pantalones y susurró mentalmente una breve plegaria; tenía la sensación de que un simple tono más seco o enfadado de lo normal podría desencadenar decisiones de las que Cordelia se arrepentiría después.  
—¿Te has serenado ya? —inquirió apoyándose en el borde de su mesa y cruzando los brazos. Cordelia lanzó la toalla embadurnada a la recicladora de la esquina pero falló, y la bola rodó unos centímetros antes de detenerse. La miró durante unos segundos casi con rabia, y sus pensamientos fueron claros como el cristal para Gertrude durante unos segundos. Pensamientos victimistas preguntándose si era tanto pedir el encestar una bola de celuyx correctamente después de lo que había sido sin lugar a dudas un día horrible. Cuando pareció empezar a moverse Gertrude añadió imperturbable—: Ya la recogerás luego. Ahora cuéntame qué ha pasado.  
—Ha pasado que este sitio es una mierda —fue la respuesta, más escupida que pronunciada. Gertrude no mostró reacción alguna.  
—Gracias por tu apreciación, Cordelia, pero no me interesa lo más mínimo. Céntrate en qué ha sido lo que he visto cuando has entrado en mi despacho sin llamar, obviamente borracha y no procedente de tu dormitorio. Céntrate en explicarme a qué ha venido esa escena con Bastian.  
Cordelia luchó por no mostrar ninguna emoción.  
—Y a ti qué coño te importa.  
—No aprecio ese lenguaje en absoluto —anunció. Su voz pareció resonar en la habitación, comparada con lo que había sido la queja ahogada de la chica—. Ayer Sylwia estuvo buscándote después de la hora de cenar. Tampoco estabas con Jen. Creo recordar que no tenías día libre ayer por la noche, ni razón para ausentarte.  
Las reacciones de Cordelia empezaron a traspasar el muro de terquedad, debilitado por el agotamiento. Empezaba a encorvarse ligeramente, a abrazarse el estómago un segundo, con una sola mano como si fuera un gesto casual. Gertrude quiso cambiar su tono, pedirle por favor que le contase qué le pasaba, abrir los brazos y dejar que se fuera a la cama con una taza de malté. Esperó con la garganta oprimida por el sentido común. Si cedía ahora, Cordelia le gritaría que se metiera en sus asuntos y saldría corriendo hacia la calle, quizá a beber hasta desmayarse o Dios sabía qué locura.  
—Estaba dando un paseo, joder. —Pero ya no sonaba agresiva, al menos no tanto. Sonaba a súplica aunque no estuviera pidiendo nada—. Estaba... tenía que salir de aquí. De aquí y de Suburbia y estaba dando un paseo y luego se me hizo tarde.  
—Sí, Cordelia, definitivamente si el amanecer llega antes que tú es que ya es tarde. —Gertrude puso cuidado en suavizar su voz lo suficiente para no sonar sarcástica. Ladeó un poco la cabeza—. ¿Has estado en el Muro otra vez? —Asentimiento, gesto aparentemente casual para frotarse los ojos y limpiarse el comienzo de un sollozo no tan casual—. Siempre vuelves directa desde el Muro, ¿ha pasado algo con Suriya?  
Rodear el tema de Bastian le pareció lo mejor de momento. Cordelia no le había reconocido jamás lo enamorada que estaba de él y no había razón para creer que lo haría ahora. Si quería la historia completa, más allá de lo que había visto y de lo que dejó claro, posiblemente tendría que preguntarle al propio Bastian.  
Cordelia negó con la cabeza y dirigió una mirada desolada al techo, antes de sacudir la cabeza.  
—No está —murmuró. El pelo sucio se le pegó a las mejillas húmedas, cruzándole por delante de los ojos, sin duda molesto, pero no hizo gesto de apartárselo—. Suri no está. Se ha ido. Había otro y no quiso decirme qué... Grité, me colgué de la valla, le escupí y me fui. Eso hice. Le hubiera matado pero resulta que no nos dejan cruzar ese muro.  
En otras condiciones Gertrude se hubiera alegrado. Había conocido a la tal Suri fugazmente en una ocasión, cuando tuvo que recoger a un par de nuevos expulsados menores de edad en la puerta gris y aquella chica morena y pequeña se acercó a preguntarle si ella era "la hermana Tru de la que hablaba Klio". Sin embargo por muy agradable que fuera la soldado, aquella amistad era peligrosa y Cordelia siempre había ignorado todas las advertencias de Gertrude al respecto. Tal vez ahora dejaría de ir al Muro por la noche, arriesgándose a recibir un balazo.  
—Y el chico no te disparó ni lanzó una alerta cuando le agrediste —continuó su pensamiento en voz alta—, lo que sin duda demuestra bastante buen corazón por su parte y mucha suerte por la tuya...  
—Está casado, Tru.  
Ahí estaba.  
—Sí —afirmó simplemente, y se incorporó, preparada para lo que venía.  
—Está casado y no me lo dijo. Y tú no me lo dijiste. —La voz se quebraba, los labios temblaban y Cordelia se inclinaba, alta y frágil, y la señal de que ya era ella, sin actuaciones, es que se inclinaba hacia Gertrude, que supo que había llegado el momento de abrir los brazos—. Él está casado y yo soy una estúpida.  
Luego sólo hubo un abrazo y lágrimas, el único agua que ambas habían conocido en años, y a Gertrude le habría gustado poder decir algo que la consolase, pero hubiera sido todo mentira. Pasó los dedos por el pelo enredado y dejó que le empapase la chaqueta hasta que pareció agotada de llorar y avergonzada de haberse acercado, y de repente era Klio Brae otra vez, irguiéndose con ojos oscuros. Gertrude hizo lo mismo, apartándose y rodeando su escritorio para continuar el trabajo que Bastian había interrumpido siglos atrás.  
—Quiero que te disculpes con Bastian —le anunció severamente. Dudó unos segundos—. Y con el chico del Muro también.  
Cordelia se encogió de hombros, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Gertrude esperó unos segundos para hablar y golpeó unas carpetas en la mesa, alineándolas antes de preguntar en tono casual:  
—¿A dónde vas?  
—A mi habitación —respondió Cordelia extrañada.  
Gertrude sacudió la cabeza y se sentó, disponiéndose a empezar con el papeleo de la mañana.  
—Hay tres niños nuevos en el comedor, desayunando —explicó sin mirarla—.Ya que estás levantada quiero que les acompañes al Registro a solicitar un puesto en el grupo de numeración de la semana que viene.  
—El registro... ¡Pero...! —Cordelia se detuvo. No podía decir que acababa de volver, deslizándose como un ladrón por la fachada sin espejos después de toda la noche bebiendo y sin dormir, por mucho que ambas lo supieran. Aquello le ganó a Gertrude una mirada de odio desesperado y un portazo. En cuanto los pasos de Cordelia se perdieron furibundos en el pasillo, Gertrude dejó lo que estaba haciendo y dedicó unos minutos a intentar tranquilizarse, las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, el corazón doliéndole en el pecho.  
Podía considerarse cruel, sí, pero también era un modo de mantenerla ocupada hasta que cayera rendida en un sueño sin sueños, y aquello era lo que Cordelia necesitaba ahora. A pesar de sus votos la hermana Gertrude todavía recordaba lo que era tener veinte años y sentir que el mundo le había quitado todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho.


	4. 3 - Números bajo la piel

**3.**  
**5 de Noviembre: Números bajo la piel.**  
_—__¿Cuántos tenemos hoy?_  
_ —__Se apuntaron cuatro docenas pero unos diecisiete no han pasado de la solicitud._  
_ —__¿Enfermedad o ficha policial?_  
_ —__La mayoría por fichas, dicen los del Registro. Volverán a intentarlo la semana que viene, seguro. No parecen entender el concepto de "historial permanente"._  
_ —__Actualizaron las fichas para incluir el ADN hace más de 15 años, la verdad es que deberían haberse acostumbrado._  
_ —__Sí. Por suerte el sistema funciona._  
_ —__Sí, funciona... ¿Están los inyectores preparados? Bien, muchas gracias. Iré diciéndole a Suárez que puede abrir las puertas._  
_ —__Aquí vamos otra vez._

Tenía los ojos enormes y castaños, y los mechones de pelo más cercanos a las sienes decolorados por el sol venenoso del sur. Cuando le llegó el turno de pasar la primera barrera y acercarse a la camilla número doce, Anton le sonrió amablemente como hacía con cada uno de los solicitantes, y ella se limitó a mirarle aterrada abrazándose los codos.  
—Buenos días —saludó el médico, revisando su solicitud en la pantalla. Foto y fecha de nacimiento y muestra de ADN. La foto coincidía. Le tendió la funda de plástico sin perder la sonrisa, cuidando de que el cable que lo conectaba a la consola no se enrollase por el camino—. O, mejor dicho, buenas tardes. Hoy llevamos un poco de retraso. ¿Serías tan amable de meter el dedo aquí? Es para comprobar tu identidad.  
La chica obedeció instantánea y apresuradamente, y sus labios se contrajeron cuando el tester le pinchó la yema del dedo. Al momento el piloto verde del aparato se encendió. Anton dio un par de palmadas en el plástico esterilizado de la camilla mientras recolocaba el Tester en su lugar con la otra mano y luego acercaba la camilla, en un juego de movimientos perfeccionado con la práctica.  
—Lucía Sweet —leyó de la pantalla. La ficha decía diecisiete años, la edad necesaria para darse de alta, pero aparentaba menos. La expresión de Anton no varió lo más mínimo—. Yo soy Anton Kavanaugh. Puedes llamarme doctor Anton. ¿Estás en el orfanato de la hermana Gant, por casualidad?  
Tal y como esperaba, Lucía asintió sorprendida. Incluso se acercó al monitor para comprobar si decía algo al respecto en la í que probablemente tenía catorce o quince años. Gertrude Gant era una experta en convencer a los funcionarios aburridos del Registro de Suburbia de que aquellos niños sin padres tenían la edad legal para entrar en el sorteo por sí mismos, sólo que en sus regiones no existía la burocracia y por tanto no venían con certificados de nacimiento. Al menos la segunda parte era cierta. Y Anton se había cruzado con ella en las entregas de niños deportados las veces suficientes como para saber que la mujer podía hacer que cualquiera le diera la razón sólo para que dejase de explicar _por qué_ tenía la razón. Una suburbana curiosa, la tal Gant, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, por lo que contaban, se había ido de Utopia por su propio pie y no llorando mientras los guardias encargados de las expulsiones la metían a rastras en la cámara de transición, como era costumbre.  
De alguna manera el detalle del orfanato y de la mención a su directora y fundadora pareció tranquilizar a Lucía, que se encaramó de un salto a la camilla. El plástico crujió mientras se acomodaba. Anton le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de rodearla, empujando la camilla hacia la pared de plástico traslúcido que llevaba a su sala de examinación. Una de las láminas se abrió automáticamente cuando la camilla se acercó; el soldado asignado a aquella sección les dirigió una leve mirada antes de franquearles el paso. Como todos los soldados en la sala, el prokev de su cota era de un gris plateado, distinto al azul oscuro de los guardianes del Muro o al rojo de las Fuerzas de Acción.  
La lámina se cerró justo a sus espaldas y quedaron aislados visual y sonoramente de la habitación de entrada, en una burbuja cuadrada y blanca que relucía, impoluta, y parecía vibrar al ritmo de los fluorescentes invisibles empotrados en las paredes. El instrumental necesario se hallaba ya dispuesto en sus bolsas, sobre uno de los armarios con ruedas que eran la única decoración de la estancia, además del tubo negro y flexible que colgaba del centro y la especie de pedestal con correas que salía a su encuentro desde el suelo. Como cada uno de los cientos de solicitantes que habían pasado por sus manos desde que Anton comenzó su trabajo en el Muro, Lucía dirigió una mirada aterrada a las correas y se encogió en la camilla, los pies descalzos resbalando sobre el plástico cobertor. El médico la dirigió hábilmente hacia la pared, alejándose del tubo con su cámara sellada.  
—No te preocupes, no duele más que un corte con un folio de celuyx —explicó pacientemente. A él le hubiera sucedido lo mismo, pensaba. De cualquier modo Lucía debía superar el examen físico antes de ser marcada—. Ahora, por favor, necesito que te abras la bata.  
Lucía asintió y se desabrochó la bata azulada con la que todos los aspirantes llegaban a las mesas del ADN. Cuando se tumbó y respiró hondo, mirando al techo como si pudiera traspasarlo, las costillas se le marcaron igual que las tripas de un barco sin terminar. Anton se frotó las manos enguantadas unos segundos para espantar el frío de los dedos y examinó pacientemente sus costados y la parte inferior del estómago en busca de los sarpullidos característicos de la escavvia del hielo, las axilas por tumores visibles y las articulaciones por la necrosis desértica. Comprobó su latido, algo más rápido de lo normal, el estado de su dentadura y el de sus genitales, los oídos y los huecos entre los dedos de los pies en busca de marcas de inyecciones. Nada de tatuajes ni perforaciones ni otras marcas más que un par de moratones que por fortuna para ella no parecían deberse a problemas de circulación ni a ninguna de las variantes del síndrome mielodisplásico nuclear. Anton se detenía antes de continuar cada comprobación para explicarle qué se disponía a hacer y cambiar de instrumental o volver a templarse los guantes. Lucía permaneció en silencio en todo momento, tan tensa que cuando Anton le tanteó la rodilla en busca de síntomas de necrosis le dio un calambre tan fuerte que tuvieron que interrumpir la exploración durante cinco minutos mientras ella cojeaba alrededor de la habitación. Entonces sí habló, por primera vez, mientras volvía a subirse a la camilla con dificultad porque insistía en agarrarse la bata con una mano.  
—¿Por qué hacen esto? —Tenía una voz agradable, con un acento tan fuerte que Anton se preguntó si no pertenecería a alguno de aquellos grupos que conservaban idiomas distintos al inglés para usarlos en la vida cotidiana.  
—Las rodillas suelen ser los puntos donde antes se manifiesta la necrosis desértica. Comienza como una molestia al doblar las articulaciones y finalmente los cartílagos se...  
—No. Sé lo que es la necrosis desértica —asintió Lucia volviendo a reclinarse sobre la camilla, a mirar al techo, a soltarse el borde de la bata con resignación—. Por qué hacen esto. El examen. Tantos exámenes. El examen mental de por la mañana era para... bueno, para volverse loco.  
Anton sonrió, apreciando la broma, y continuó comprobando el estado de los tobillos y el tendón de Aquiles en busca de síntomas de la enfermedad del ácido. Nada.  
—El gobierno de Utopia decidió hace tiempo que los diagnosticados con enfermedades permanentes o semi-permanentes quedaban excluidos de la participación en los sorteos. —Se incorporó y le cerró la bata. Apartó la bandeja del instrumental para el examen físico y acercó la que tenía una decena de tubos de ensayo del tamaño de lapiceros dispuestos en su soporte de plástico, con la jeringuilla aún por abrir.  
—Pero en Utopia tienen los mejores médicos. Dicen que allí pueden curarlo casi todo. —Como todos los que nunca habían conocido Utopia, Lucia la defendió con vehemencia.  
—El equilibrio es frágil. —La voz de Anton fue casi un suspiro mientras desprendía el precinto de la aguja y la colocaba en la jeringuilla. Lucía le escuchaba atentamente y Anton no tenía por costumbre ocultar la verdad—. Utopia necesita mantenerlo y necesita trabajadores para ello, y un inmigrante enfermo costará dinero, sería un gasto superfluo que antes no existía. Si enfermase una vez dentro tendría los mejores cuidados, pero llevar a alguien ya enfermo, permitir que entre, es más una losa para la nación que una ayuda para conservar su equilibrio. ¿Lo entiendes?  
Claro que lo entendía, y lo odiaba. Por alguna razón muy concreta, tuvo la certeza Anton. La miró en silencio unos segundos.  
—Mi padre tiene el temblor negro —admitió ella finalmente. Anton sacudió la cabeza.  
—Siento escuchar eso, Lucía. Me temo que no podrás llevarlo contigo si ganases el sorteo; los ganadores y sus familias tienen que volver a pasar un reconocimiento en la Franja. —Le anudó una tira de goma sobre el codo desnudo e hizo que estirase el brazo sin mediar palabra. Lucía se dejó hacer con total docilidad, procesando la información lentamente en una nube de rabia atemorizada. Sólo dejó escapar una tenue queja cuando la aguja traspasó la piel y Anton extrajo la capacidad entera del depósito en sangre, antes de colocarle un pedazo de gasa con esparadrapo sobre la herida en forma de punto.  
Dividió la sangre entre diferentes tubos, cada uno asignado con una etiqueta de un color y un número, y descubrió el panel de control de la analizadora en una de las paredes. Los tubos de ensayo, empaquetados en otro más grande, viajarían a la máquina central y darían un resultado en cuestión de minutos. Recibió un satisfactorio zumbido tras enviarlos y se dispuso a esperar a que la consola se iluminase con la respuesta, sentándose en el taburete desplegable que la camilla llevaba incorporado. Aún no había tenido tiempo para abrir la boca y preguntarle a Lucía cómo se encontraba cuando, en medio del silencio níveo de la sala, le llegaron gritos apagados del otro lado de la pared.  
Anton se incorporó y marcó su código en el mando que guardaba en el bolsillo; una puerta invisible junto a la consola se abrió para mostrar la siguiente sala de examinación.  
—Espera aquí, por favor —ordenó a Lucia, que había empezado a levantarse. Llegó a la puerta en dos zancadas y se encontró con la imagen habitual de aquellos casos.  
El paciente era un chico larguirucho y famélico, incluso más que Lucía, y los restos de sangre oscura y espesa sobre el suelo le bastaron a Anton para saber qué había sucedido. La luminosidad de las salas no era de ningún modo fortuita. Había al menos cuatro enfermedades de la familia del temblor negro que mostraban síntomas obvios con una exposición a la luz nuclear de más de dos minutos. Aquel chico se habría puesto a escupir sangre en mitad del examen físico y, al comprender que aquello le suspendía de inmediato, había arremetido contra las bandejas y todo lo que había encontrado, incluyendo a su doctora. Anton se acercó a ayudarla mientras un guardia sacaba a rastras al chico. Éste pataleaba desesperado, tratando de aferrarse con los talones al suelo resbaladizo y dejando un rastro de sangre coagulada en su camino al exterior.  
—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Anton a la doctora Oyster, que parecía un poco aturdida.  
—Sí... sí. Estoy bien. Me golpeó de soslayo con una bandeja pero estoy bien, es sólo un rasguño. —Anton la soltó y la mujer se mantuvo en pie sin problemas. Se recompuso el cabello rubio, recogido en un moño sencillo, e inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada. La herida en su sien ya había dejado de sangrar—. Gracias, doctor Kavanaugh.  
Anton consultó su reloj de pulsera mientras se acercaba a la mesa de su sala y sacaba un par de toallas limpiadoras.  
—Su turno concluye en veinte minutos, así que supongo que no hay ningún problema si se toma un descanso de diecinueve —ofreció tendiéndole las toallas con un guiño. Lucía observaba toda la escena con las piernas cruzadas sobre la camilla y el cuello estirado tratando inútilmente de echar un vistazo al otro lado de la puerta—. O puede hacernos compañía a Lucía y a mí mientras esperamos sus últimos resultados, si a ella le parece bien, claro está. ¿Lucía? ¿Te importa que la doctora Oyster nos acompañe?  
A la chiquilla pareció extrañarle enormemente que el doctor Kavanaugh pidiera su opinión. Asintió y también se encogió de hombros. La doctora Oyster se limpió la sangre reseca con una de las toallitas frescas, sin olor.  
Anton le acercó el taburete con ruedas a la doctora Oyster.  
—Lucía Sweet, ella es Victoria Oyster, una de nuestras últimas adquisiciones para el equipo médico. Doctora Oyster, Lucía Sweet, también recién llegada a estos parajes —Hizo las presentaciones como si en lugar de en un examen médico de solicitantes estuvieran en un almuerzo de cortesía. Tal como esperaba Lucía pareció relajarse al comprobar que la doctora Oyster no era ninguna matrona estricta o alguna doctora graduada antes de que ella naciera, sino otra chica de apenas cinco o seis años más y con casi la misma cara de susto.  
La consola comenzó a pitar en ese momento, aguda, atronadora en el silencio, y la doctora y la paciente saltaron a la vez mirando a la pantalla como si acabasen de salirle púas o cañones de rifle, en lugar de una nueva imagen, un rectángulo blanco sobre el fondo negro, y letras rojas en su interior. Desde aquella distancia lo único que podían leer era el título.  
"Resultados test sanguíneo #67.985.875". Anton se acercó a la consola y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata, sacando las gafas de su funda y colocándoselas calmadamente sobre el puente de la nariz.  
—Enfermedades de transmisión sexual... negativo —comenzó a leer. A su espalda Lucía y la doctora Oyster le escuchaban tan atentamente que, de no ser por la bata de paciente y la ropa de médico, hubiera sido difícil distinguir quién estaba esperando los resultados—. Mal de Bowden, negativo. Presencias cancerígenas o nucleares, negativo, desórdenes genéticos también negativo... bueno, parece que después de todo sí que tendremos que usar la pistola, Lucía.  
Anton se acercó al centro de la habitación comprobando las correas del pedestal curvado que acogía los brazos, y encendió un botón a la altura de sus ojos. El tubo de plástico flexible comenzó a vibrar silenciosamente, aunque ni una sola gota de tinta caería en el depósito hasta que Lucía no estuviera sentada y preparada para recibir su número. La doctora Oyster se levantó del taburete y lo acercó a la camilla.  
—Siéntate aquí, cariño —señaló con el tono de voz que alguien usaría con una sobrina o la hija de algún vecino.  
Anton permaneció en silencio comprobando el equipo mientras Lucía se bajaba de la camilla para sentarse en el taburete y se acercaba hasta él impulsándose con los talones descalzos sobre el suelo de baldosas. Tap tap tap tap, y ya estaba allí frotándose el antebrazo derecho nerviosamente, inspeccionando la pistola y su aguja de metal oscuro y su complicado sistema de tubos y presión y vacío mientras la doctora Oyster la tomaba de la muñeca suave pero firmemente, colocando el brazo moreno sobre la superficie de plástico frío. Las correas pasaron hasta el último agujero en la muñeca y en el codo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento que no fuera balancearse en el taburete con el resto del cuerpo y abrir y cerrar los dedos de la mano.  
—Cuando no se usaban correas alguna gente se movía y cualquier error de marcado invalida el número —explicó Anton tomando una aguja más pequeña que la de la pistola de los tubos del techo y acercándola a la mano de Lucía—. Pero como te he dicho, apenas duele más que un corte superficial, así que no estés nerviosa. Esto es sólo otro Tester para registrarte como marcada.  
Solía omitir deliberadamente el detalle de que si había algún fallo en el marcado no habría modo de repararlo; la prueba de ADN en la pistola de tinta era única y exclusivamente para impedir que salieran dosis sin identificar de los depósitos de tinta especial en sus cámaras selladas del piso superior. Una dosis de cinco mililitros era toda la tinta que el código genético de Lucía Sweet permitiría, nada más, no importaba si la pistola fallaba de algún modo o la chica tenía la mala suerte de quemarse en la cocina o hacerse un corte accidental con cualquiera de las superficies oxidadas que cubrían Suburbia y sus alrededores.  
Desde luego era un alivio, sobre todo para los solicitantes, que el proceso se hubiera automatizado y el grabar los números ya no estuviera en manos del buen pulso del médico. Cuando la máquina aceptó la muestra de sangre como un solicitante apto y aún sin marcar, la pistola comenzó a separarse del cuerpo principal con un leve clic, estirando el tubo en el proceso, hasta rozar con la punta microscópica de la aguja la piel blanda del antebrazo. Lucía cerró el puño espasmódicamente cuando comenzó a dibujar su nuevo número, inclemente y sin pausa, marcándola de por vida con aquella sustancia de un azul oscuro y espeso, brillante como petróleo. La máquina giraba y se movía entre traqueteos de piezas minúsculas y ocultas, y dejaba a su paso unos números perfectos y apenas un poco de sangre sobre la carne enrojecida. Lucía se limitó a observar las evoluciones de la aguja con ojos vacíos y húmedos, ocho números que aprendería de memoria a fuerza de verlos cada día, a cada momento, extendidos ahora desde su muñeca hasta más allá de la mitad del antebrazo. O los odiaría o los convertiría en algo a lo que adorar, desplazando a las deidades pre-guerras que los habitantes de las Nethers todavía conservaban. Anton extendió un gel cicatrizante a lo largo del número y la piel lo absorbió en un segundo, sedienta.  
—Gracias —murmuró Lucía con tono ausente cuando comenzó a desabrocharle las correas. Apenas se miró el brazo recién liberado un momento antes de bajarlo.  
—De nada —respondió Anton. La chica parecía distinta ahora, como si al recibir su número hubiera perdido el miedo pero también algo que iba a echar de menos.  
La máquina de marcado volvió a su posición original. Otro zumbido, más agudo que el resto, indicó el proceso de evaporación de cualquier resto de tinta dentro de la cámara y los conductos, así como la esterilización en seco de la aguja. La doctora Oyster fue la primera en acercarse a la siguiente puerta, disimulada en el muro opuesto a la entrada, pero esperó a que Anton se deshiciera de los guantes y marcase su código en el panel y a que él y Lucía salieran a la última sala, donde todos los examinados volvían a reunirse procedentes de los cubículos de examinación.  
—Bueno, Lucía, aquí nos despedimos —explicó el doctor Kavanaugh recorriendo la estancia con la mirada. Un enfermero se acercó a ellos y miró a la doctora Oyster con curiosidad antes de saludar a Lucía e indicarle que le siguiera hacia la pared opuesta, pintada de negro, y la tarima junto a ella sobre la que había en esos momentos otros tres solicitantes. No; ya eran aspirantes a inmigrantes, ya tenían su número y lo mostraban con expresiones triunfales u oscuras para la fotografía que acompañaría su expediente—. Ahora acompaña a Haleh para que te tomen la foto y luego podrás irte a casa. Y si tienes suerte volverás a ver esa fotografía cuando te devuelvan el expediente dentro de la Franja.  
Lucía echó a andar tras Haleh un poco antes de que Anton terminase de hablar, pero cuando escuchó la parte sobre entrar en la Franja giró la cabeza hacia ellos y mostró, por primera vez, lo que podía ser una sonrisa muy, muy leve.  
—Gracias —volvió a decir. Anton asintió y la doctora Oyster incluso levantó la mano a modo de despedida, y luego ambos médicos se unieron al grupo de colegas que empezaba a dirigirse hacia el transportador situado al fondo de la sala.  
—Gracias por permitirme acompañarle el resto del examen, doctor Kavanaugh, ha sido, bueno, ¡un honor! —Ahora que se alejaban de las salas y los aspirantes, terminado el turno, Victoria Oyster volvía a ser la joven pizpireta y que se atragantaba con las palabras que Anton había conocido cuando llegó al curso de iniciación dos meses antes. Se rió, divertido, y sacudió la cabeza.  
—No exagere, doctora Oyster. Las máquinas lo han hecho todo y cualquier médico del complejo puede pulsar un botón. ¿En serio se encuentra bien? ¿Le conviene tomar el transportador ahora? Subieron la presión del subterráneo hace una semana por el aumento de las filtraciones de gas —añadió algo preocupado. La chica todavía estaba un poco pálida, seguramente por el susto.  
—Estoy bien, en serio. Es mi primer paciente con un ataque del TN y me sorprendió —reconoció mirando al suelo y uniéndose a la fila de médicos que acababan de terminar su turno y esperaban pacientemente al transportador subterráneo para volver a la seguridad de la Franja. Los que vieron a Anton le dirigieron saludos y gestos, y él se hizo a un lado para permitir que otros se unieran a la cola. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron intrigados—. Oh, ¿no va a la Franja?  
Anton suspiró imperceptiblemente, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba la señorita Oyster muriéndose de curiosidad al respecto.  
—No, empiezo un turno en la casa de salud de Suburbia dentro de una hora —explicó, como si ella no lo supiera, casi en voz baja. Algunos de los médicos presentes habían solicitado acompañarle en un par de ocasiones en lo que a Anton le parecía un afán de hacer turismo y ganar puntos ante compañeros y jefes más que de trabajar en un auténtico hospital, si es que a la casa de salud podía llamársele así. De cualquier modo Iris Hawkins conocía de sobra la opinión de su jefe de médicos al respecto y denegaba toda solicitud con un encogimiento de hombros y una explicación convincente. Posiblemente Oyster estaba considerando preguntarle a Anton directamente.  
—¿Incluso en día de marcado? Debe ser... —Pero Anton nunca se enteró de qué debía ser porque entonces el transporte llegó y la fila empezó a moverse a través de las barreras metálicas hacialos Testers que comprobaron que todo el mundo tuviera sangre de doctor de la Franja en las venas, y aprovechó el primer hueco en la fila para meter las manos en los bolsillos y seguir a los recién nombrados aspirantes a inmigrantes por las grandes puertas metálicas, al enorme recibidor por el que todo el mundo entraba y salía del edificio de los Números.  
La actividad era elevada, como cada día de numeración. Quienes habían pasado ya el examen entraban en los vestuarios con sus batas de hospital, mientras que los que aún estaban esperando pululaban sin rumbo, haciendo tiempo hasta que les tocara el turno para ser desvestidos, interrogados, pinchados y mangoneados por los funcionarios. Anton creía sinceramente que, dado que había que tener unos sorteos, se había llegado a un buen sistema de numeración y control, pero el edificio de los Números seguía dándole la impresión de un matadero, con reses en fila esperando a ser llevadas tras puertas blancas. A medida que se acercaba a las puertas se deshizo de la bata blanca, doblándola mientras caminaba, y el guardia del mostrador de la entrada le tendió su bolsa y un juego de abrigo y protecciones para el exterior. Aún no había terminado de enrollarse la bufanda al cuello cuando salió al sol radiante del erial que era el mundo más allá de la Franja, convertido en un suburbano más de los que abandonaban el edificio para volver a la ciudad con sus números a esperar al siguiente sorteo. Nadie podía reconocerle sin la bata blanca y con la camisa y la corbata cubiertas por las protecciones solares. Por supuesto la gente que acudía a la casa de salud se enteraba de vez en cuando de que el doctor Kavanaugh era en realidad un médico de la Franja, y los que se lo creían mostraban su sorpresa y luego, a veces, trataban de sobornarle como si él tuviera el poder de atravesar el Muro y las leyes que lo sostenían para depositarles al otro lado. A veces resultaba duro, la verdad. Sobre todo cuando pasaba tanto tiempo en Suburbia, tratando simbólicamente a pacientes desahuciados que en Utopia hubieran podido recuperarse en un par de semanas con una simple pastilla. De cualquier modo su turno ese lunes no sería largo. Él trabajaba en la casa de salud voluntariamente; no necesitaba el dinero de Suburbia. El de su sueldo como jefe de médicos de la Franja se iba acumulando en una cuenta de banco en una ciudad utopiana que no visitaba desde que sus padres murieron. Sin embargo, comprendía que los demás médicos y enfermeros no pudieran prestar sus servicios gratis, viviendo en Suburbia. Y el hospital ya tenía que luchar y suplicar suficiente al Muro y a sus escasos patrocinadores como para poder pagar a una plantilla permanente. Había días que simplemente tenían que cerrar. Un par de enfermeras se quedaban a cuidar de los pacientes pero no había médicos ni operaciones, ni consultas ni urgencias. En realidad los estudiantes de Medicina de la Escuela de Oficios Suburbana estudiaban y luchaban durante años para entrar en la plantilla de la única clínica privada de los alrededores, y si no lo conseguían solían buscar otra profesión. Anton le había hablado al director de la costumbre utopiana de obligar a los estudiantes a trabajar en hospitales durante sus estudios, y el director del hospital había hablado con el de la Escuela, y el Consejo de Suburbia había atajado la idea tan pronto como empezó a tomar forma con la excusa de que aquello distraería a los futuros médicos de sus estudios. Anton todavía se sentía indignado cuando pensaba en ello. Aquella era la egoista y estúpida forma de actuar del Consejo de Suburbia, que seguía una filosofía de patio de recreo cuyo lema podía ser "Si no es para mí no es para nadie". Por suerte algunos estudiantes de Medicina todavía escogían el curso por ganas de ejercerla. Algunos acudían a la casa de salud en su segundo año, cuando ya sabían distinguir una apendicitis de un ataque de intoxicación por nemoxicilina, ofreciéndose a aprender lo que hiciera falta y trabajar por nada en lo que querían hacer el resto de su vida.  
La mayoría del tiempo Anton sospechaba que los otros médicos de la Franja se ofrecían a acompañarle a Suburbia única y exclusivamente porque ya sabían que no había aceptado llevar a nadie con él en los últimos diecisiete años.  
Suspiró largamente. No eran malos chavales, desde luego. Unos cuantos eran médicos excelentes, mucho mejores de lo que él había sido a su edad, y con toda seguridad desempeñarían un papel fantástico y disfrutarían con ello, con su profesión, tanto en los edificios blancos de UC como en los barracones disfrazados de plástico y cristal que era la casa de salud suburbana. Pero Anton, aunque siempre afable, consideraba la casa de salud en el sector siete de Suburbia algo tan suyo que se hubiera sentido celoso de tener que compartirlo, de dejar de ser el único habitante de la Franja que pasaba allí casi tanto tiempo como dentro del Muro.  
Recorrió de memoria el laberinto de calles poco planificadas que llevaba al hospital. Plazas, bloques irregulares en forma de trapecios, una cuesta que no llevaba a ninguna parte o un hueco vacío en el que no cabía ninguna casa, y los espejos en todas las fachadas llevando el sol a cada rincón, aunque allí nada era blanco y luminoso, sólo había polvo y una luz amarilla que se te metía en los ojos.  
El edificio del hospital estaba en medio de uno de los solares que el crecimiento de Suburbia había rodeado de edificios altos, y estaba compuesto de cuatro naves colocadas casi al azar, como si tres de ellas formasen el patio entre ellas de pura casualidad, con la cuarta separada igual que un niño castigado. Alguien con ínfulas de arquitecto había cerrado la U con un muro y una puerta, y alguna cabeza pensante cubrió luego el patio con plástico azul para permitir pasar la luz y dejar fuera los rayos UVA, y así crear un acuario sin agua donde todo era azul y brillante, como Catherine en esos momentos.  
Después de tanto tiempo Anton había dejado de preguntarse por qué clase de presentimiento o ultrasonido siempre se encontraba localizando a Catherine en cualquier habitación, aún sin saber de antemano que ella estaba allí. Tal vez era la bata enorme de las enfermeras, con sus bolsillos mágicos, y el susurro distintivo de las zapatillas sobre el cemento. Pero Catherine no estaba andando en ese momento, así que no habían sido las zapatillas, ni tampoco llevaba puesta su bata azul celeste porque obviamente disfrutaba de su descanso para comer, sentada en el alféizar de una de las ventanas tapiadas del ala Este. Anton cambió su trayectoria, y lo que sí se preguntó fue por qué, a sus cincuenta y dos años, el corazón seguía bailándole como el de un colegial el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones cada vez que tenía delante a Catherine Buraglia, en esos segundos previos a saludarla al comienzo de un turno. Cuando ella todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, de que se acercaba, y seguía leyendo una de las publicaciones del hospital mientras mordisqueaba una zanahoria pardusca. Al llegar a su altura, y como ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta aún de que tenía compañía, no pudo evitar rozarle el pelo con un dedo, haciendo el gesto de apartarlos a un lado pero sin llegar a terminarlo.  
Catherine alzó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente al reconocerle, marcando arrugas que no se molestaba en ocultar en las comisuras de los labios y los ojos.  
—Buenas tardes, doctor Kavanaugh —saludó haciendo sitio en el alfeizar.  
—Buenas tardes, enfermera Buraglia —fue la respuesta de Anton, que ocupó el asiento después de librarse de las protecciones, el abrigo y la bufanda —. ¿Empieza el turno o lo acaba?  
—Ni una cosa ni la otra. Intermedio. ¿Quiere una zanahoria? —Anton negó con la cabeza cuando Catherine le ofreció la bolsa que descansaba junto a sus zuecos—. ¿Cómo fue el marcado hoy?  
—Oh, estupendo. Todos mis pacientes consiguieron números. —Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió una mirada de soslayo al antebrazo de la enfermera. Su jersey de lana gris estaba remangado casi hasta el codo, pero el número resaltaba bajo la luz azulada con apenas un destello del color rojo que hubiera cubierto la tinta de ser iluminada con una de sus linternas especiales.  
Catherine asintió complacida, royendo su zanahoria.  
—Eso es bueno. Debe de ser terrible viajar tantos kilómetros y descubrir que no se puede participar. Ayer por la noche entró otro intoxicado por tinta. Un conejillo de Indias suponemos.  
—¿Ixocilina?  
—No, ahora están usando un compuesto nuevo, asdasol. El resplandor bajo la luz negra es rojizo pero se descompone en apenas días y... bueno, el chico no pasó de la camilla de reconocimiento. La reacción es muy rápida. —Mientras hablaba la mirada de Catherine se desplazó a su propio número, siguiéndolo con un dedo largo y delgado de uñas cortas—. La Escuela de químicos sigue intentándolo en horario extraescolar supongo.  
—Quizá va siendo hora de hacer otra ronda de charlas —sugirió Anton mirándose las manos. Las frotó preocupado por la ligera rigidez que iba notando cuando tenía que salir de la atmósfera protegida de los edificios de la Franja, un anuncio de los achaques que vendrían en apenas unos años. Pensó también en todos aquellos chicos suburbanos a los que sus amigos dejaban en la puerta del hospital a toda prisa después de que el enésimo intento de falsificar la fórmula de la tinta que usaban en el Muro saliera mal.  
—Quizá, se lo comentaré al director. La verdad es que últimamente hay muchísimos más. Me pregunto cómo quieren pasar la prueba del ADN. No es suficiente con tener un número ganador.  
—Van poco a poco. Primero el número y luego pensarán en las pruebas sanguíneas... ¿se encuentra bien, Catherine?  
Los enormes ojos castaños de la enfermera se habían quedado fijos en un punto más allá de las baldosas del patio, oscuros y tristes, y Anton se permitió el lujo de colocar su mano áspera sobre la suya, blanca y suave. Y fría. Casi tuvo miedo de volver a moverla, por si su palma reseca dejaba un rastro de piel levantada en el dorso de la de ella.  
Catherine tomó aire y se encogió de hombros. Luego sonrió, volviéndose hacia él.  
—Sí, sólo un poco fatigada. No se preocupe doctor, no voy a escaparme del turno. —Giró la mano y acercó la otra, dándole unas palmaditas antes de retirar ambas y posarlas sobre el regazo de su falda. Los rizos que le enmarcaban la cara, espesos y brillantes, se deslizaron por su espalda hasta casi la cintura cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar al tejado semitransparente—. Supongo que deberíamos entrar de nuevo. Los de mantenimiento dicen que las planchas están comenzando a debilitarse y el índice de rayos ha aumentado en este patio. ¿Me acompaña?  
Anton se levantó y extendió la mano izquierda, cediéndola el paso. Aún así no pudo evitar una ligera sensación de malestar mientras Catherine le precedía dentro del edificio mal conservado, como si un millar o un millón de despedidas previas no hubieran logrado acostumbrarle al hecho de ver cómo se alejaba. Incluso si era sólo por un instante antes de que él la alcanzara. 


	5. 4 - Siete botellas a medias

**5 de Noviembre: Siete botellas a medias.**  
_ —¿Y qué vamos a hacer?_  
_ —¿Por qué tenemos que hacer algo?_  
_ —¡No podemos dejarla triste para siempre!_  
_ —No sé con quién has salido los últimos años, pero cuando le van las cosas bien tampoco es el alma de la fiesta precisamente._  
_ —Te lo estás tomando a broma._  
_ —Jamás de los jamases. El asunto me quita el sueño._  
_ —Yo creo que lo que necesita es un novio._  
_ —Oh, vamos, seguramente no quiere volver a ver a un tío en su vida._  
_ —Pues si te piensas que se va a pasar a la otra acera lo llevas claro. _  
_—Gracias a dios, lo último que necesitamos en este no-pais es otra lesbiana psicótica._

Aquella noche en "El loco" sonaba música pre-guerras, como siempre, y brillaban fotografías pre-guerras enmarcadas en recuadros que imitaban madera, llenos de polvo que no era de imitación. Nadie se preocupaba demasiado por la limpieza de los carteles de cine plastificados, las fotos de ciudades sumergidas o destruidas y los recuerdos de una vida que nadie había conocido. Sólo los dueños del local sabían si el detalle del polvo y los cuadros torcidos era un toque deliberado o falta de tiempo e interés. Podía parecer que en realidad sólo era un almacén distribuido al estilo de los bares de aquellas ciudades tal y como se habían conservado en películas y fotografías, con su desorden y la falta de practicidad incluidas, con su zona de billar y la de mesas y una barra larga protegiendo la pared cubierta de botellas llenas de líquidos de colores apagados y los vasos relucientes. El contraste entre la penumbra desordenada, con su música de más de cuatrocientos años, y los vasos siempre brillantes y esterilizados, llamaba la atención a los que entraban allí por primera vez. Jen, Sylwia y Klio prácticamente se habían criado bajo aquellas mesas de billar, así que casi todo dentro del bar había dejado de sorprenderlas.  
Roberto les dirigía miradas de vez en cuando desde detrás de la barra, como un profesor de preescolar que estuviera cuidando de que nadie se partiera la cabeza con un columpio durante el recreo. Repartía su atención entre ellas, la media docena escasa de clientes a esas horas y los vasos que iba limpiando metódicamente. Normalmente ese era el trabajo de Daniel, que sentía la misma satisfacción cuando salían las manchas pegajosas del cristal que otros al acertar con un dardo en el centro de la diana. A Roberto en cambio empezaban a dolerle las manos y de vez en cuando tenía que cambiar el sentido y la mano que sostenía el paño. Culpa de los vasos y de los movimientos repetitivos, se decía a si mismo cada vez que los dedos se le agarrotaban. Y del frío porque el radiador integral bajo el panel de la pared funcionaba cuando quería. El vaso que tenía entre manos empezó a emitir aquel sonido chirriante al frotarlo con el trapo esterilizador que indicaba que por fin estaba limpio, así que cogió el siguiente del balde y silbó al ritmo de la música, a mayor volumen del habitual, mientras se desplazaba al otro lado de la barra. Inspeccionó el armario de cristal plástico reforzado donde guardaban la colección de discos compactos anteriores a la Guerra. Tendrían un valor incalculable si alguien en Suburbia hubiera estado interesado en la historia más allá de las últimas leyes de Inmigración, y se mantuvo a prudente distancia como si sólo el hecho de estar limpiando vasos pudiera trasladar la suciedad a los discos. Tuvo que entornar los ojos para distinguir las delgadas letras en los lomos de plástico aunque no tenía intención de cambiar la música de momento. Le gustaba aquella especie de country por lo adecuado que resultaba en Suburbia, que parecía un decorado preparado para Sergio Leone cuando se levantaba el aire y la tierra.  
Roberto siempre había querido ser uno de esos vaqueros, incluso de los que iban en naves espaciales; no le importaba mientras pudiera llevar un abrigo largo, revólveres en cinturones de cuero auténtico y caminar por una calle desierta al ritmo de Johnny Cash, al encuentro de su destino o alguna de aquellas expresiones hechas de imágenes que habían creado los directores, antes de que la Guerra convirtiese la industria del cine en una sucesión de comedias descerebradas para adolescentes.  
—Si es que la música ya no es lo que era —suspiró Sylwia dramáticamente, aupándose sobre la barra hasta la cintura y fingiendo que se desmayaba sobre ella. Roberto la golpeó sin fuerza con el trapo de limpiar los vasos y ella continuó hablando con la nariz pegada al plástico imitación de madera—. Ni el sexo ni el cine ni las drogas ni las muertes. Todo era más bonito antes de que todo fuera fe-e-e-o.  
—¿Qué pasa con vosotras últimamente? —preguntó—. He oido que Brae salió a gatas de aquí el otro día. Las chicas no deberíais hacer esas cosas o un día os despertaréis metidas en un lío.  
—Pues no sé, _Hetfield_. —Sylwia recalcó el apellido adrede, por la costumbre de Roberto de no llamarlas nunca por sus nombres de pila. Había posado los labios en la barra accidentalmente y escupió un par de veces sobre un pañuelo de papel—. Pero si lo que te preocupa es que nos despertemos preñadas y tengamos que dejar de venir aquí a beber estate tranquilo. Por muchas y variadas razones eso no va a pasar.  
—Bueno, tampoco quiero ser quien lo compruebe —respondió Roberto sin dejarse intimidar. Últimamente las chicas aquellas estaban excediéndose, sobre todo Brae—. Hoy no se va a repetir, ve diciéndoselo a tu amiga. En cuanto empiece a tener dificultades para pronunciar la palabra "extraordinario" lo único que se le servirá en este bar será tonicafé.  
—Vamos, la mitad de tu clientela no podría decir eso ni sobria. —Con el comienzo de un paso de baile y un par de palmadas en la barra dio el tema por zanjado y recorrió la vitrina de las bebidas con la mirada, pensativa—. A mi ponme...  
—Un colavodka —concluyó Roberto con la experiencia que le habían dado las noches detrás de la barra. Agarró la botella casi sin mirar y llenó un vaso largo hasta que las burbujas amenazaron con derramarse—. Sólo os digo que tengáis cuidado. Si no es por vosotras, al menos por esos números que lleváis en los brazos. La cirrosis es una de las enfermedades excluyentes en el examen médico del otro lado de la Franja.  
—Nunca estuviste en la Franja, cielo. —Roberto no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.  
—Porque reclamé mi derecho a disfrutar de la cirrosis si se daba el caso. Tres cobres y medio, por ser tú.  
—¡Esa copa no vale más de dos!  
—Ya te lo he dicho, por ser tú. Así podrás seguir diciendo que no tienes dinero para comprarte la ropa completa —se rió Roberto señalando el jersey que no la cubría el estómago. Sylwia se lo palmoteó pero luego buscó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros para dejar cinco monedas.  
—Ponme "Hurt" y para "Ring on Fire" estaré lejos de aquí gritando cosas_ extraordinarias_ —susurró. La chica a la que señaló con el pulgar no podía verle los dedos a Sylwia desde su lugar en la zona de mesas—. Y un nombre, si eres tan amable.  
A Roberto le bastó alargar el cuello y un rápido proceso de eliminación para localizar a una chica morena que no solía pasarse mucho por allí, por lo que se podía explicar que Sylwia, a la que muchas veces confundían con alguna especie de relaciones públicas de El Loco, no supiera su nombre.  
—Creo que se llama Mira, pero no te lo podría asegurar. ¿Vas a dejar a tus amigas solas? —En la mesa de la esquina que solían ocupar las tres, Jen y Klio hablaban con las cabezas bajas, Jen como siempre de rodillas en el banco, acompañando su conversación de pequeños saltos. Sylwia les dirigió una mirada de soslayo y se rascó el estómago, subiéndose el jersey, volviendo a centrarse en Mira.  
—A ellas las veo todos los días y esta noche voy a triunfar —afirmó golpeando la barra con los nudillos antes de abandonarla vaso en mano. Era lo que tenían los particulistas, que decían esa clase de cosas sin fanfarronadas o tono esperanzado. Hacían que todo pareciera un hecho consumado incluso antes de que lo fuera.  
—Al menos déjale una nota en la almohada mañana —dijo Roberto, aunque no lo bastante alto para que Sylwia le escuchase.  
Desde la mesa de siempre, Klio desconectó unos segundos de la historia de Jen sobre algún bar nuevo que tenían que visitar aquel fin de semana si conseguía la noche libre y observó a Sylwia alejándose de la barra. Le llevó cuestión de segundos adivinar quién de entre el grupo de chicas recién llegado había llamado la atención de su amiga y supo que la pobre no tenía ninguna posibilidad de resistirse. Lo que tenía Sylwia, y Klio lo había presenciado más o menos de cerca unas cuantas veces, es que se limitaba a plantarse en medio del grupo o del campo visual de la chica que le gustase y decir algo como "Hola, me llamo Sylwia, ¿sabes que te pareces un montón a...?" y ahí insertaba el nombre de alguna actriz pre-guerras. Una de dos: o la chica demostraba ser un tremendo acierto y sabía de quién estaba hablando, poniéndoselo un poco más difícil y a la vez conectando por un dato poco conocido, o, lo que sucedía normalmente, ponía cara de intriga y preguntaba quién era. Y entonces Sylwia la cogía del brazo como si fueran amigas desde la guardería y la llevaba al retrato de aquella actriz en cuestión sobre las paredes del bar, que casualmente solía estar en la zona menos concurrida del bar.  
—Yo digo que hoy toca Lauren Bacall —sugirió Jen.  
—No, es Piper Perabo, fíjate qué mandíbula. Además hay una pareja dándose el lote en la esquina de la Bacall —explicó Klio aburrida. Observó a Jen de reojo—. ¿Has quedado con Brian?  
—Sí, dentro de un rato. —"Por supuesto", pensó Klio con cierta amargura, volviendo a centrarse en Sylwia, que ya se había colocado frente al retrato escogido. La canción que estaba sonando se terminó, pero la que tomó el relevo no era la siguiente en el disco. Roberto nunca cortaba canciones. Decía que era algo tan horrible como pegar a un padre.  
—Te dije que era Piper Perabo. Y ya tiene su música. Ya la hemos perdido.  
A Sylwia todo le parecia asquerosamente fácil. Sólo tenía que acercarse y hablar y sonreir, y la chica morena ya estaba dejando que la cogiera del brazo mientras Sylwia decía algo en su oido, después de señalar los altavoces con la barbilla. Al segundo siguiente estaban bailando, las manos de Sylwia en la cintura de la desconocida, y los dedos de ésta a punto de tocar la nuca descubierta de Sylwia, y Klio se sintió desagradablemente hipnotizada. Esperaba sinceramente que Sylwia no decidiera invitar a su ligue a unirse a ellas. Esperaba que se perdieran por ahí y que Jen se fuera con su queridísimo Brian y que ella pudiera ir a la barra y pedirle a Roberto unas cuantas copas más, aunque la mirada del barman había estado volviendo a ellas durante toda la noche y no parecía muy contento.  
—Ese chico te está mirando. —Jen le pinchó el costado con un dedo por debajo de la mesa, sin ningún disimulo.  
Klio ni siquiera se volvió.  
—Que mire lo que le dé la gana.  
—Klio...  
—¿Qué?  
—Que es bastante guapo, anda. Seguro que, si no vas tú, viene él.  
Pero en lugar de mirar al chico Klio se volvió a Jen incrédula.  
—¿Te has perdido mi vida en los últimos cuatro días? —susurró entre dientes—. Además, tú siempre eres la que dice que no deberíamos ligar con desconocidos en un bar.  
Jen no se amilanó lo más mínimo.  
—Bueno, pues hoy creo que te vendría bien divertirte un poco. Para olvidarte de Bastian.  
Eso sí que había sido demasiado. Las manos se le crisparon y no pudo evitar alzar el tono de voz, un graznido chillón e indignado.  
—¡JEN! ¿Qué demonios...? —No tuvo que mirar para saber que ahora no sólo la estaba mirando el chico del que hablaba Jen. Bajó la voz, más por no estropearle el ligue a Sylwia, que se ponía insoportable cuando algo así sucedía, que por discreción—. Eso no... ¡no pienso echar un polvo con un tío sólo para olvidarme de otro!  
—Pues con una tía.  
Era increíble. Todo. El hecho de que Jen, con su carita de niña pequeña, que muchos días se ponía coletas y horquillas de purpurina en el pelo y trataba a todo el mundo como si fueran algo delicado y precioso, hubiera sugerido eso, y que Klio todavía estuviera escuchándola.  
—No voy a hacerlo. Hoy no.  
"Y puede que nunca", canturreó una vocecilla insidiosa en su cabeza. Los últimos días le habían quitado las ganas de cualquier cosa que no fuera beber hasta quedarse inconsciente, más por la parte de quedarse inconsciente que por el alcohol en sí.  
Y además todavía esperaba un cambio. No podía reconocérselo a Jen, pero...  
—No va a cambiar de opinión, Klio. —Y después de leerle la mente Jen no la miró, pero la cogió de la mano mientras le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar—. Sé que es lo que esperas y te juro que me encantaría decirte que sí, que seguro que es sólo un error por la emoción del sorteo. Pero conozco a Bastian mucho menos que tú y aun así sé que no va a hacerlo. Tú tienes que... no sé, dedicarte a otra cosa. A otras personas. De todos modos se va esta semana y no es probable que vuelvas a verle en la vida. Ni siquiera si ganas otro sorteo —añadió al final, como si con eso pudiera arreglar todo lo que acababa de decir.  
Klio necesitó unos minutos para digerir las palabras, aunque eso no significase asumirlas. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo tomárselo.  
—No voy a "dedicarme" a otras personas —escupió. Jen se encogió de hombros y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Klio en una caricia imperceptible y fugaz, antes de echarle el pelo hacia atrás. Las puntas le rozaron el hombro que la camiseta de tirantes dejaba al desnudo y Klio contuvo la respiración. Se permitió inclinar la cabeza un segundo para que la mano pequeña y suave de Jen rozara también su mandíbula, y por suerte Jen supo que era mejor no decir nada más.  
—Vale, igual es un poco pronto todavía —concedió, volviendo a su vaso de concentrado chocolateado y sorbiendo por la pajita transparente mientras, obviamente, seguía pensando en el tema—. ¿Y montar un taller de arte dramático en el orfanato o algo así? ¿Tú no querías ser actriz? Distráete un poco. Busca algo que hacer.  
—_Tengo_ algo que hacer, por si no lo recuerdas. En una casa muy grande llena de críos psicópatas que sólo están esperando a cumplir los diecisiete para salir disparados de allí.  
—Eso es donde vives. No te concentras en absoluto en ello. —Jen se encogió de hombros—. Tú también podías haberte ido a los diecisiete y preferiste pedirle a tu jefa que te dejase quedarte como cuidadora. —De repente, Jen dejó la pajita y posó ambas manos en la mesa, poniéndose seria—. Por favor, Klio, dime que no te quedaste por Bastian.  
Se dio cuenta de que ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué no había dejado el orfanato a la edad habitual. No sabía si había sido por él o porque no quería buscar un trabajo y aferrarse a lo conocido era la mejor manera de seguir viviendo en Suburbia con los ojos cerrados, convencida de que el día que se fuera de allí sería al otro lado del Muro.  
—...puede —murmuró al final. Jen la observó en silencio y suspiró.  
—Pues vas a tener que buscarte otra excusa para quedarte allí ahora que se va. Y sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando, "A ver si deja de repetírmelo de una puta vez, que ya sé que se va" —añadió velozmente, levantando las manos como si Klio fuera a emprenderla a golpes contra ella—. Pero es que es verdad, y aunque deje de decírtelo no va a dejar de ser verdad y no soportamos verte así. Sylwia y yo. Aunque ahora mismo parezca haberse resignado con la lengua dentro de la boca de esa chica a la que no conocemos. Pero te aseguro que está preocupada. Enferma de preocupación.  
Jen y Klio observaron a la pareja en silencio durante tres segundos y medio exactos y entonces se echaron a reir a la vez, flojo, Jen sin preocupaciones y Klio sintiendo que acababa de enfrentarse a una decisión, la de reírse o echarse a llorar sobre la mesa.  
—Así que no me quiere —dijo con tono casual, mordisqueándose la piel seca junto a la uña del pulgar. Jen sacudió la cabeza.  
—No te quiere —repitió claramente—. Y tampoco es que se vaya a volver a congelar Atlanta por eso, ¿eh? Lo del despacho fue una casualidad horrible y todo eso pero ya está. Haz otra cosa. Seguro que tienes un montón de cosas pendientes que no incluyen lloriquear con una botella en la mano. Haz una lista. Y no incluyas "lloriquear con una botella en la mano" ni demás variantes. A ver, ¿qué tienes que hacer antes de que termine la semana? Estamos a martes así que puedes hacer como si fuera lunes porque casi no cuenta.  
—Tengo que pedirle perdón.  
—¿A quién?  
—A Bastian.  
Los enfados de Jen eran escasos y breves, pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando sucedieran y que a Klio siempre la cogieran por sorpresa.  
—¡Deja de pensar en él! —Cuando se enfadaba, la voz que de normal se mantenía suave y aniñada se volvía un rugido de alta frecuencia. Klio estaba secretamente convencida de que cuando Jen chillaba, en algún lugar de las Nethers los perros salvajes se echaban a llorar.  
Y, contrariamente a su costumbre, Klio la hizo caso. Se encontró asintiendo azorada y buscó otra respuesta. Una alternativa, la primera que se le ocurriese.  
—Pedirle perdón al chico del Muro. Eso dijo Tru.  
Jen asintió, todavía seria pero más satisfecha.  
—Ése al que le diste un susto de muerte antes de escupirle.  
—Ése mismo.  
—Vale. Ve. Venga.  
—¿Qué?  
—Que vayas. Te acompaño hasta las afueras, yo me voy a ver a mi novio músico lleno de talento y tú te vas a ver al soldado que podría haberte matado sin complicaciones después de que te volvieras loca —explicó Jen mientras cogía su abrigo y las protecciones térmicas. Klio se echó atrás en el asiento hasta que su espalda se golpeó con la pared..  
—¿Al Muro? ¿Ahora? ¿Estás loca?  
Jen alzó una ceja.  
—¿Cuántas veces fuiste a hablar con Suri siendo de día?  
Klio no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla malhumorada, aceptando que tenía razón. Que había elegido una mala excusa. Jen comenzó a ponerse sus prendas de abrigo y luego se inclinó para alcanzar las de Klio y tendérselas tranquilamente.  
—Venga, no es tan terrible. Seguro que se te pasa la depresión en cuanto empieces a enfadarte.  
Caminaron hacia la puerta lentamente, Jen despidiéndose con la mano de Roberto, que seguía limpiando vasos, y Klio buscando a Sylwia. El bar era grande pero hubiera sido difícil que en el camino desde las mesas hasta la puerta se les escapase de la vista algún rincón; Sylwia se había marchado con su nuevo ligue, así por las buenas y sin avisar. No era la primera vez, pero Klio había mantenido la esperanza de que propusiese un cambio de planes, aunque fuera con la desconocida a cuestas.  
—Sabes que en condiciones normales te mandaría a la mierda y me quedaría aquí aunque fuera sola, ¿verdad? —preguntó débilmente junto a la puerta interior. Jen asintió, concentrada en la decena de correas de su grueso abrigo.  
—Sí, estoy aprovechándome de tu falta de sueño. Sylwia me dijo que ella no quería ocuparse de este asunto o te pegaría de bofetadas... ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? ¿Asusto?  
Los brazos de Klio se detuvieron a mitad de camino de colocarse la bufanda. Jen, convertida en una bola de tejido sintético y prendas térmicas, se adelantó anadeando para enrollársela alrededor del cuello. Sacudió la cabeza todavía con la boca abierta, y agitó los brazos, momento que Jen aprovechó para enrollarle desde el pecho a las caderas otra bufanda mucho más ancha de tejido aislante, reciclada en una especie de faja.  
—¡Deja de vestirme! —acertó a graznar por fin, en el momento que Jen le calaba el gorro hasta las cejas.  
—En el Muro hace muchísimo más frío que dentro de la ciudad y no quiero que se te congelen las orejas... espera. —Y sin más se quitó sus orejeras de peluche rosa, encasquetándoselas a Klio y después dio otro par de pasos torpes hacia atrás, apreciando su obra—. Ya puedes salir.  
Y sin más la empujó al otro lado de la puerta interior, donde el frío gélido que las esperaba al atravesar la exterior ya empezaba a hacerse notar.  
Fiel a su advertencia, Jen la abandonó en las afueras para irse a algún garaje con los amigos músicos de su novio músico, repitiendo una y otra vez contra las súplicas de Klio que el Muro le daba miedo, y que sólo iba a los sorteos porque era por la mañana y además una tradición, y las tradiciones se tenían que conservar. Cada vez que decía cosas así, Klio tenía ganas de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. A veces parecía que Jen no estaba ni remotamente interesada en entrar en Utopia, que sólo se había registrado en el sorteo porque en Suburbia era lo más parecido a una transición oficial a la edad adulta. Como si le gustara vivir en Suburbia, en las Nethers. El pedazo de mundo que sólo parecía un sitio habitable visto de noche y de lejos, con la oscuridad profunda del desierto que se prolongaba hasta conseguir estrellas y las luces blancas de la ciudad apuntando al suelo. En plena tierra de nadie, Klio se giró para caminar de espaldas, tropezando de vez en cuando con piedras o baches, sin separar la vista de la silueta difuminada de los edificios. Conocía el camino de memoria y podría haberlo recorrido de espaldas hasta la propia Puerta de haberlo querido, pero mirar a Suburbia podía ponerle de mal humor a gran velocidad y no necesitaba eso en aquel momento. Tomó aire y giró, encarando la oscuridad y el resplandor lejano. No podía enfadarse con Suburbia ni con su mala suerte si tenía que pedir perdón al chico aquel, porque entonces no le pediría perdón y la hermana Gertrude volvería a preguntarle si se había disculpado, otra vez, cada día un poco más impaciente, y Klio no podía mentirle. Tru veía a través de ella como si fuera un pedazo de vidrio. Así que tendría que pedirle perdón al soldado y volver a cerciorarse de que Suri ya no estaba allí y...  
A pesar de que sabía que detenerse de noche en medio del desierto era una invitación abierta a la congelación por mucha ropa que llevase encima, no pudo evitarlo. Necesitó unos cuantos segundos para librarse del gruñido de rabia y frustración que le había parado los pies.  
Y es que Suri se había ido sin despedirse. Era su única amiga al otro lado del Muro, la única con la que podía hablar sin la sombra de Suburbia, su acento, sus ideas adueñándose de cada frase. Con Suri hablaba como si ambas estuvieran dentro, no separadas por una frontera de alambre.  
Aún así, no le había dicho nada. La había abandonado sin avisar, a traición.  
Tuvo que obligarse a caminar, y cuando el ritmo no fue suficiente, a correr. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, con el aire helado entrándole a oleadas en la garganta y dejando un rastro casi congelado en su camino a los pulmones, para olvidarse de todas las traiciones de los últimos días y de cómo el destino parecía empeñado en seguir riéndose de ella incluso quince años después del golpe maestro que la había condenado a aquella vida de mierda. Corrió por encima de las piedras, sin tropezar, y las luces que había creído un espejismo se volvieron reales, y no necesitó aminorar el paso lo más mínimo para dirigirse un poco más al este, esquivando las zonas de los soldados desconocidos y sobre todo la de Caussade, que había querido pegarle un tiro desde la primera vez que la vio acuclillada junto a la alambrada, susurrándole secretos a su amiga huida. En los últimos metros tuvo la sensación vigorizante, eufórica, de que con sólo aumentar un poco más la velocidad con la que se movían sus piernas hubiera podido elevarse, corriendo sobre los muros y usando los brazos a modo de timón, cruzando la frontera sin necesidad de loterías de ninguna clase.  
La alambrada detuvo la carrera, aterradoramente sólida y pegada al suelo. A pesar de la fuerza con que la golpeó, los reflejos de Klio actuaron mejor que en los últimos días, a pesar del cansancio, y se encontró aferrada a la reja con las manos en lugar de rebotada y caída en el suelo.  
Cerró los ojos y recuperó la respiración con dificultad, recolocándose la bufanda con una mano, aspirando el aire filtrado y caldeado por la defensa térmica del tejido. Casi había olvidado por qué estaba allí, y cuando escuchó la voz de Aedan casi volvió a dejarse llevar por el enfado contra aquel sustituto no deseado.  
—¿...Hola? —Sonaba elevado, sobre su cabeza, en la zona a la que Suri siempre se refería como el gallinero. Klio abrió los ojos a medias, pero las escasas luces la cegaron. Lo único que pudo ver fue una sombra.  
—Hola —respondió apoyando la frente en el alambre. Escuchó pasos indecisos, aunque no el sonido de un arma apuntándola, que era lo que estaba esperando. Llevaba esperándolo días, a decir verdad.  
Más pasos. La luz debía mostrar sólo un montón de ropa desde una perspectiva complicada, así que el chico debía de estar preguntándose qué hacía alguien de Suburbia allí y si se había olvidado de ella no tenía por qué pedir perdón.  
—Eres la chica del otro día, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, bueno. No es que vengan muchas más. Pero eres la que buscaba al cabo Daswani, ¿no?  
—Un irlandés con buena memoria. —Klio medio sonrió, aunque no se estaba divirtiendo en absoluto. Se balanceó cogida de la verja, mirando al suelo—. Baja, no te voy a escupir. A menos que te lo merezcas.  
—No soy irlandés. Soy utopiano. —Era la primera frase que el chico pronunciaba sin aquel temblor en la voz que no era obvio pero estaba siempre latente. Luego oyó el crujir familiar de la escalera mientras bajaba a su nivel —. ¿Qué quieres? El otro día... bueno, no sé si me oirías. Pero Daswani no está. La trasladaron. Yo no llegué a conocerla. La sustituí pero no la conocí. Lo siento.  
Klio esperó a que descendiera dentro de la luz para observarle, y preguntarse cómo no se había dado cuenta de que no era Suri la primera noche. La poca piel alrededor de los ojos que dejaba ver el casco y la malla y todas aquellas protecciones militares era blanca en vez de tostada, y los propios ojos más pequeños, más juntos y redondos, de algún color claro. Y, además, Suri era bajita y menuda, y este chico era más alto que ambas. Volvió a balancearse, suave, curiosa.  
—Pues tienes acento irlandés. Y te apellidabas O'Algo, ¿no? —recordó repentinamente. El chico había gritado su nombre completo en una presentación histérica aquella noche. Si Klio no hubiera estado tan enfadada seguramente le habría parecido gracioso.  
—O'Malley —aceptó casi a regañadientes. Luego, como si recordara sus modales, casi hizo el gesto de tenderle la mano y añadió—: Aedan O'Malley. De Chitek. En Utopia.  
—Y no eres irlandés —se burló Klio. Después ella también recordó sus modales, o algo similar—. Yo soy Klio Brae.  
El nombre suburbano le salía ya sin pensar en cada presentación y documento, por pura costumbre, porque nadie habría creído su historia de tener que explicarla y de todas maneras su auténtico apellido no significaría nada en las Nethers. Cuando conoció a Suri esperó de alguna manera que a lo largo de sus conversaciones terminase preguntándole si era verdad, si se llamaba Klio Brae, pero nunca lo hizo. Posiblemente tampoco la creía. Aedan se limitó a asentir.  
—Encantado de...  
—Sí, seguro —interrumpió Klio con una carcajada y un golpe a la valla. Recordó que posiblemente Caussade no andaría demasiado lejos y bajó la voz a un volumen apenas superior al de un susurro—. Encantadísimo.  
Aedan ladeó la cabeza y no necesitó verle la cara para saber que se sentía bastante confuso.  
—Oh vamos. Te escupí. ¿Se te ha olvidado? Porque entonces igual no debería dicho nada.  
Cuando él se llevó la mano a la mejilla supo que no la había olvidado.  
—No. No se me olvidan las cosas.¿Qué quieres?  
Klio se separó un poco de la verja y le dio la espalda, apoyándola en el metal y dejándose resbalar con un tintineo hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo. Solía adoptar esa postura con Suri también, cuando la contaba cosas que la entristecían o avergonzaban. Sí que estaba avergonzada por el espectáculo que le había montado al pobre chaval, aunque sólo fuera un poco. —Que siento lo del otro día —soltó de un tirón. Aquellas cosas había que quitárselas de encima sin rodeos.  
—Ah. Bueno, yo... —Más pasos, a un lado y a otro, aunque no más cerca—. No sé. Estabas buscando al cabo Daswani. Y obviamente estabas... nerviosa.  
Klio se echó a reir intentando no levantar la voz otra vez.  
—La verdad es que si no tuvierais toda esta parafernalia de alto voltaje para mantenernos fuera, te habría sacado los ojos.  
Silencio, unos segundos.  
—Ah. Pues gracias.  
Klio sonrió y giró la cabeza un poco, para mirarle de reojo, aunque sólo hubiera podido verle hasta las rodillas por mucho que hubiese estirado el cuello.  
—¿Por qué no me disparaste? —preguntó cuando volvió a mirarse los pies. Todo el mundo se hacía la misma pregunta. Hacía mucho que nadie moría cerca del Muro porque los suburbanos no tenían mucho que hacer por allí y los soldados, la mayoría, se tomaban las cosas con calma. Pero Klio sabía que ella sí que habría disparado.  
—No... —Aedan dudó un poco—. No sé. Ya parecías tener bastantes problemas. Sin que te disparasen. ¿Qué...?  
—No tientes a tu suerte, irlandés. —Klio notó cómo su voz se volvía seca y cortante pero no hizo nada por detenerlo—. Te he pedido perdón y no te he escupido pero no eres mi puto psicólogo.  
—No, no, ¡no! —La sombra de Aedan movió los manos tan rápido que Klio se percató por primera vez de su existencia, ahí, achatada y triplicada por las otras luces—. No quería que me lo contaras. Sólo que eso. Que qué haces aquí. No tenías que volver.  
—Ah. Eso. Vale. No sé, es de buena educación hacer esas cosas. Y Tru me iba a volver loca si no lo hacía, independientemente de mi buena educación. Además tú no tienes la culpa de que la zorra de mi amiga se haya ido sin avisar.  
—No se fue. Daswani. La trasladaron. No suelen avisar mucho de esas cosas —explicó Aedan, como si tuviera que defender el honor de Suri o algo parecido—. Casi seguro que se enteró un par de horas antes de que saliera el transporte. No sé... ¿Vienes todas las noches?  
—Pues claro que no —contestó Klio, ofendida—. No sé qué pensaréis ahí dentro pero no vivo debajo del desierto, ¿sabes? Tenemos una ciudad. Con bares. Y más sitios donde pasar el rato. Además esto es una jodida cámara frigorífica y tu compañero de turno está loco de atar.  
—Ya lo sé. Lo de que tenéis una ciudad. No quería decir que no tuvieras una vida por ser de Suburbia o algo así...  
—¡Y no soy de Suburbia! Para tu información, soy utopiana. Más que tú, de hecho —volvió a interrumpir Klio, definitivamente de mal humor.  
Que el chico se arriesgase a ignorar aquel trozo de información fue toda la prueba que necesitaba Klio para saber que él tampoco la creía.  
—A lo que me refiero es, —tomó aire a mitad de la frase, como si le costase pronunciar una larga—, a que si no vienes todas las noches tal vez quería decírtelo y no pudo y cuando volviste ya se había ido. Y era época de sorteo. Aquí dentro eso es un caos. En serio. Seguro que quería decírtelo.  
Tenía su sentido, después de todo. Klio nunca se acercaba al muro los días justo antes y justo después de un sorteo porque los ánimos andaban caldeados y la seguridad se incrementaba. Al menos eso era lo que se notaba de cara al exterior. Aedan podía tener razón. De hecho lo de ir a buscar a Suri sólo dos días después había sido una excepción.  
—Puede ser —admitió al cabo de un rato. Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Aún así le hubiera gustado poder despedirse, pero Aedan no iba a ofrecerse y ella no pensaba pedírselo. Esa norma estaba ya tan arraigada dentro y fuera del Muro que nadie trataba de saltársela, igual que nadie intentaba atravesar el Muro de otra forma que no fuera ganar el sorteo desde antes de que Klio naciera.  
De repente se dio cuenta que llevaba siglos sin fumar. Con la exactitud que le había dado la práctica, buscó a través de los abrigos, las bufandas y las protecciones hasta dar con el bolsillo de su sudadera y sacó la cajetilla y un mechero eléctrico, impaciente. Estaba tan concentrada en la nueva tarea de encender el cigarrillo y aspirar profundamente antes de soltar el humo hacia el cielo que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de Aedan acercándose un poco más. Tampoco se hubiera percatado del chasquido del obturador si un relámpago no hubiera estallado a apenas veinte centímetros de su cara, un relámpago silencioso y artificial.  
—¡JODER! —exclamó, atragantándose con el humo e impulsándose hacia delante para girarse, de rodillas sobre la tierra—. ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!  
Aedan, en cuclillas, trasteaba desesperado con algo que se movía tan rápido en sus manos que Klio no acertaba a verlo.  
—Perdona, lo siento, pensé que... —comenzó a disculparse, las palabras saliendo a trompicones—. Creí que estaba desactivado y... Es sólo una foto. Mira. Sólo una foto.  
Una cámara. Y el relámpago que todavía se repetía en las esquinas de su campo visual había sido el flash. Al menos no se le había caído el cigarrillo. Se lo puso en la boca y gateó hasta la verja otra vez, observándole desconfiado.  
—¿Una foto? ¿Eres alguna especie de pervertido? Joder, seguro que sí. —Suri siempre llevaba su bolsa llena de novelas pornográficas. Hablando de pervertidos, se dijo Klio, sonriendo para sí misma, por lo de las novelas y por el obvio atolondramiento de Aedan.  
—¿Qué? No, ¡no! ¡Es sólo una foto! Una fotografía instantánea, mira... —Y acercó la cámara con su fotografía colgando, aún borrosa y blanquecina. Klio tuvo un breve momento de nostalgia; no veía una cámara Polaroid desde las que llenaban las vitrinas de casa de su tía abuela, que coleccionaba aquel tipo de cacharros electrónicos. Pero el soldado no la creería si decía eso.  
—Como las de los expedientes —murmuró en su lugar.  
Aedan asintió con vehemencia.  
—Este es un modelo un poco más antiguo. Pero usan la misma película. Siento haberte asustado. Pensaba que el flash estaba apagado. Lo siento. De verdad.  
Klio le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, larga y lenta, considerando la cámara y a su dueño, sin saber si enfadarse o pedirle la fotografía.  
—Mejor lo del flash —concedió, magnánima, incluyendo un gesto de la mano del cigarrillo para indicar que no tenía importancia—. El hacer fotos con el flash desactivado para que la gente no se dé cuenta sí que es de pervertidos. Por si no lo sabías. La próxima vez avisa.  
—Pró... no, no. Sólo necesito una. Para recordarte. —Y tras decir eso, algo tan raro, pareció que se arrepentía—. Bueno, lo hago con todo el mundo. Un álbum. De recuerdos. ¿Próxima vez?  
Por un momento Klio le observó desconcertada, sin saber a qué se refería. Le costó otra calada y unos segundos mirándole manipulando la cámara el caer en que, efectivamente, había hablado de una "próxima vez".  
—Me habrá traicionado el subconsciente. —Se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse demasiado por si podía volver o no. El chico era raro pero durante aquellos minutos de rareza reconcentrada ella había pensado más bien poco en Bastian, como si simplemente fuera una nube que no se inmiscuía, sólo flotaba alrededor de cada palabra y gesto. Si Jen también resultaba tener razón siempre como Gertrude su vida iba a ser un desastre—. Igual es que voy a volver a escupirte, sólo que aún no lo sé en mi yo externo.  
A Aedan le costó un par de instantes de confusión el darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Klio hubiera jurado que oía algo que podía ser o una tos o una risa grave y muy breve, y que desde luego no se repitió. Decidió levantarse. Parecía que el chico iba a tener un ataque de algo si seguía metiéndose con él, y además sólo había ido a disculparse. Ahora podía volver al orfanato y preparar la parte difícil, la de Bastian, pero antes igual podía meterse en su habitación a dormir una noche en condiciones, si llegaba antes del toque de queda. La tierra se quedó pegada a los guantes cuando se la sacudió de las rodillas.  
—Me voy, pero igual vuelvo a por mi foto —amenazó. Tampoco esperó a que él se despidiera, pero sí que le oyó, la voz grave diluyéndose mientras se alejaba.  
—La... sí, claro. Vuelve. Cuando quieras.


	6. 5 - Dejar de esperar

**5.**  
**7 de Noviembre: Dejar de esperar.**  
_—Pero eso no sería justo._  
_ —¿Por qué? Todos los números están en el ordenador._  
_ —No me jodas, no sería justo, en realidad tampoco es justo que toda esa gente entre mientras yo me quedo aquí._  
_ —Igual has ofendido a algún dios o grupo de partículas con esa boca que tienes y es su manera de castigarte._  
_ —Seguro que sí. Y una zarza me prenderá fuego cuando menos me lo espere o algo así._  
_ —Se nota tu no-educación atea. De todos modos si entrase antes que tú no podrías repetirme eternamente lo injusto que es. Porque ya me habré ido._  
_ —Y una mierda. Yo me iré primero. _  
_ —Una pequeña apuesta, ¿de acuerdo? El primero que se vaya tendrá que comprarle al otro un kilo de cigarrillos._  
_ —¡Si tú no fumas!_  
_ —Pero me iré primero, y tú sí._  
_ —Graciosísimo. Que sea chocolate. De todos modos tendré que dejar todo mi dinero suburbano aquí cuando me vaya. Lo donaré al orfanato para que le pongan una placa con mi nombre a alguna mesa del comedor._

Klio había vivido en esa habitación durante los últimos cinco años, desde que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y "ascendido", por así decirlo, de interna a trabajadora del orfanato. Y aún así todavía podía distinguir una infinidad de nuevas formas en el techo irregular con sus marcas de sequedad, nuevas siluetas dibujadas por las sombras dependiendo del momento del día y de si su cabeza estaba un milímetro a la derecha o a la izquierda sobre la almohada. Era casi mediodía y el techo color crema sólo mostraba gente sin cara moviéndose al ritmo de las nubes. Las paredes habían sido de un amarillo brillante cuando heredó la habitación de una cuidadora a la que siempre había odiado y que demostró además tener un gusto horrible. Todavía recordaba el edredón estampado y las docenas de discos que había tirado alegremente por la ventana a la media hora de tomar posesión del cuarto. La muy zorra de Verana no se lo había tomado demasiado bien al volver al día siguiente y encontrarse con el encogimiento de hombros inocente de Klio y con Sylwia, que había pasado dos horas esperando en la puerta de su habitación al otro lado del pasillo sólo para presenciar la escena. Un rapapolvos de Tru y dos semanas después la habitación era azul y completamente suya.  
Era el único sitio de Suburbia donde se sentía tan segura como se había sentido en su casa de Utopia, e incluso aquello se tambaleaba algunas noches. Desde los seis a los diecisiete años, cuando compartía el dormitorio con otras cinco niñas, sus compañeras detenían las pesadillas con un golpe de almohada y algún "Klio, cállate ya". Entonces ella despertaba del todo y se fingía enfadada, y posiblemente la noche acababa con un par de golpes y muchos tirones de pelo, cuando en realidad quería agradecerles que la despertasen. En el dormitorio privado, en cambio, había descubierto pronto que la sensación de seguridad no duraba todo el día. Los sueños siempre eran parecidos, siempre la puerta abierta, las sombras entrando. Había descubierto que la sensación de seguridad era ficticia incluso en Utopia, así que mucho más en Suburbia, donde se veía obligada a compartir su casa con hijos de criminales o inmigrantes de todas partes de las Nethers que sólo tenían en mente entrar en Utopia a cualquier precio.  
Incluso en ese momento se enfadó al pensarlo. Muchos entraban en Utopia y estaban fuera para el siguiente sorteo porque simplemente no podían contenerse y hacían las mismas estupideces en Utopia que en Suburbia, y en Utopia las cámaras de vigilancia trabajaban a todas horas y en todos sitios, y el sistema _funcionaba_. Fuera una pintada en la pared o un atraco a mano armada, no importaba, volvían al exterior para no volver. Pero para entonces ya habían desperdiciado un número en el sorteo que podría haber sido el suyo.  
La música sonaba a todo volumen desde la consola pasada de moda. Lo de cantar era una costumbre que Tru le había inculcado bien. Un truco para controlar los pensamientos obsesivos, le había explicado cuando era una niña obsesionada con que sus padres volverían a buscarla en cualquier momento. Klio no le creía, pero aún así cantaba porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Las únicas personas del orfanato que parecían entenderla o soportarla eran Sylwia y Bastian. Sylwia tenía tres años más y durante un tiempo aquello fue un obstáculo insalvable. Tres años eran prácticamente la diferencia entre una niña que acababa de quitarse el mordedor y una que empezaba a pintarse para ir a ver una película los martes por la noche. Y Bastian era un cuidador y tenía otras cosas que hacer, por mucho que a Klio siempre le hubiera parecido injusto.  
Seguía pareciéndole injusto. No era justo que Bastian tuviera otras cosas que hacer que estar con ella en ese momento, cuando sentía que todas las manchas de la pared querían hacerle llorar a la vez. Aunque fuera culpa suya. No era justo que Bastian estuviera preparando su marcha con su jodida esposa mientras ella lloraba a intervalos irregulares mientras gritaba letras de canciones que se sabía tan de memoria que ya no recordaba su significado. Oyó pasos en el pasillo y encogió el estómago, conteniendo la respiración, pero aún asi hizo todo lo posible por no dejar de cantar. Era difícil porque no cantaba bien y prefería no hacerlo cuando había gente cerca, para que no dijeran estupideces al respecto, pero esperaba que fuera Bastian. Y Bastian siempre sabía que cantaba cuando no estaba bien, y Klio quería que él supiera que no estaba bien. Y que era por su culpa. A veces no tenía ningún problema en reconocerse a sí misma que todavía esperaba hacerle sentir tan culpable como para que cambiara de opinión.  
Los pasos se perdieron al otro lado del pasillo sin detenerse junto a su puerta. Era ridículo. Debería bajar al comedor, donde se estaba celebrando la despedida oficial, y abofetearle. No era justo. Le había mentido y la había engañado y era ella quien se encerraba en su habitación practicando técnicas de distracción que no servían de nada y esperando contra toda esperanza, todavía, que volviera a decirle que era todo un gran error. Veía la escena en su cabeza continuamente, con detalles que cambiaban dependiendo de su humor y escenarios que cambiaban dependiendo de dónde estuviera en ese momento, pero el argumento general y el desenlace permanecían igual. Él llamaba a la puerta y le pedía perdón y reconocía que estaba equivocado y Klio se comportaba como una auténtica zorra y le mandaba a la mierda. Al menos un par de días, los suficientes como para que les diera tiempo a casarse antes de irse juntos a Utopia. Una noche incluso soñó que le daba igual, que simplemente se casaban pero perdían la ventana temporal y se tenían que quedar en Suburbia, y en el sueño le daba igual de verdad y todo era perfecto, pero cuando despertó tenía la frente perlada de sudor y la garganta llena de miedo hacia la ciudad fronteriza que se estaba inmiscuyendo de aquel modo en sus fantasías de escape.  
Llevaba casi cuatro horas allí tumbada y nadie había ido a buscarla. Ni Sylwia, ni Gertrude, ni Bastian ni ninguno de los internos. A todo el mundo le daba igual si estaba en la fiesta o no, y nadie se preguntaba por qué en los últimos días había dejado de hablar con Bastian cuando antes pasaban juntos la mayor parte del día. ¿Qué sentido tenía que Klio se quedase en el orfanato o no? ¿Qué diferencia había con que estuviera en esa habitación o se fuera a vivir a las calles, sobre las rejillas de los generadores en el barrio de las fábricas, como todos los deshechos humanos que habían perdido su derecho a sorteo por ser adictos terminales a las drogas o tener toda clase de enfermedades incurables después de que las Nethers terminasen con su salud como un vampiro hecho de falta de oxígeno y radiación? Posiblemente el ordenador también estaba ignorándola por eso.  
Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se encogió sobre su vientre, con la cabeza colgándole del borde y el pelo alborotado balanceándose cerca del suelo. Tumbada así se ganaría un dolor de espalda en cuestión de minutos, pero a veces le ayudaba a ver las cosas más claras, y era cómodo de una forma extraña. Como si pudiera hacer que sus huesos se doblasen y se amoldaran a una postura que no resultaba natural para alguien con el esqueleto en su sitio. Y le gustaba que la respiración tuviera que buscar su camino a través de su garganta, sin ponérselo fácil. Apenas podía cantar, sólo le salía un susurro ahogado y profundo que no tenía mucho que ver con la melodía real pero no importaba lo más mínimo.  
Otra vez, pasos en la escalera y por el pasillo, y otra vez se calló, esta vez del todo, y mientras una parte de su cerebro le aseguraba que no se trataba de Bastian, igual que no había sido él las últimas doscientas veces que Klio había esperado que lo fuera, la otra seguía esperándole.  
Los pasos se detuvieron junto a su puerta. Seguía convencida de que no la buscaban a ella incluso cuando llamaron con los nudillos.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó devolviendo la cabeza al colchón, todavía encogida pero encarando la puerta. Bastian entró sin contestar.  
Klio se incorporó casi de un salto, recogiendo un libro que andaba tirado por el suelo y que ni siquiera recordaba haber cogido de la biblioteca. Hacía días que no le miraba si podía evitarlo. Desde que había ganado el sorteo sólo habían tenido otra conversación, incluso más desastrosa que la primera.  
—¿Qué tal estás?  
—Bien.  
—Seguro que sí —asintió Bastian con un atisbo de cansancio en el tono. Dejó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda junto a la puerta y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la mesa, casualmente, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero. Luego se sentó junto a ella, a los pies de la cama—. No pareces estar muy bien.  
—Estoy bien. —Klio utilizó el tono de voz más seguro que pudo, sabiendo perfectamente que ninguno de los dos se lo creía. Se concentró en el libro. Un libro sobre particulismo. Eso no había salido de la biblioteca; Sylwia tenía la extraña noción de que si dejaba aquellos panfletos científico-religiosos diseminados por el cuarto de Klio, algún día le daría por leerlos y tal vez creérselos.  
—Klio, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.  
Era increíble que se atreviera a decir algo así.  
—No quiero hablar —se limitó a decir. "No quiero hablar y menos de todo contigo" hubiera sido infinitamente más adecuado.  
—Pero creo que lo necesitas. Mira, entiendo cómo te sientes, yo en tu situación...  
Cerró el libro de un golpe y tuvo que esforzarse para no mirarle, colérica.  
—Vete a la mierda, ¿qué coño sabes tú de mi situación? Joder, Bastian, ¡estás _casado_! ¿desde hace cuánto, eh? —le gritó a la pared de enfrente, pero perdía parte de su fuerza si no podía mirarle a la cara. Pero si lo hacía tal vez no podría enfadarse todo lo que necesitaba enfadarse para no llorar.  
—Tres meses y medio. —Durante años había pensado que era una buena cualidad, la capacidad de Bastian para no perder la paciencia ni los estribos jamás, para estar siempre tranquilo incluso cuando los internos gritaban, quemaban cosas, se peleaban o amenazaban con clavarse un cuchillo en la garganta. Ahora descubrió que lo odiaba. Que quería que él se enfadase o se mostrase avergonzado o cualquier cosa excepto aquella tranquilidad y el tono de comprensión que le había visto usar con un centenar de críos enrabietados.  
—Tres meses y medio —murmuró primero, en un susurro, y ya estaba llorando otra vez—. ¡TRES PUTOS MESES Y MEDIO!  
—Lo siento, Klio. Siento no habértelo dicho pero... sencillamente no queríamos ese tipo de atención. Y lo del sorteo fue... —Klio tuvo que girarse a mirarle.  
Ganar el sorteo no parecía haberle sentado muy bien. Siempre había sido alto y delgado, como la propia Klio, pero no famélico o cansado. Parecía cansado en ese momento, mucho, con las ojeras destacando sobre la piel blanca y el pelo rubio alborotado, e incluso su jersey de lana gris, el mismo con el que Klio había dormido cada vez que se lo había encontrado en la secadora, parecía colgar más lacio. El enfado impidió que se preocupara.  
—Júrame por la puta de tu esposa que...  
—Klio —advirtió, y ni siquiera entonces perdió la paciencia. Sólo sonó cansado. Klio continuó como si nada.  
—...no tenías ni idea de... no, déjalo, joder. Era obvio. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía! —Alzó los brazos, incrédula—. Y algunos incluso creían que tú...yo creía que... joder, ¿por qué estás aquí todavía? ¡Vete a tu puta fiesta de despedida con tu esposa de mierda!  
Nada. Como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo. Klio se secó las lágrimas con el borde de su sudadera, dejando un reguero blanquecino en la manga, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta.  
—De alguna manera me siento culpable por todo esto —explicó Bastian. Klio se volvió hacia él otra vez, incrédula.  
—¿"De alguna manera"? ¡De alguna manera! —repitió riéndose a carcajadas, mirando al techo, y se detuvo tan bruscamente como había empezado—. Claro que tienes la culpa. Y no de alguna manera. Tienes la culpa de todo, joder, de mentirme y de que hiciera el ridículo y de que esté así, y me da exactamente igual lo que te digan Tru o tu querida mujer, no es "alguna manera", son todas las maneras posibles. Toda la culpa. El cien por cien de ella, así que no te hagas ilusiones de ser sólo un factor insignificante. Y no quiero volverlo a repetir, ¡que te vayas de mi habitación!  
Al terminar de hablar Klio tenía la garganta tan reseca como papel de lija y la respiración agitada. Ya no podía mirarle más. Pero por suerte Bastian pareció obedecer. Aunque no le veía, con la cabeza encerrada entre los brazos, notó su peso levantarse de la cama.  
—Lo siento de verdad, Klio. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido aquí y lo último que quería era despedirme de esta forma. —La voz se iba alejando poco a poco pero no escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Sí notó un nuevo peso en la cama, no tan intenso como el de Bastian—. Nos vamos a las cinco. Me gustaría que bajaras un rato.  
—Puedes esperar sentado. —Esperó hasta que escuchó sus pasos y, esta vez sí, la puerta al abrirse, para mirar a su lado. Había dejado la mochila allí, donde había estado sentado un segundo antes. Miró hacia la puerta justo cuando empezaba a cerrarla—. ¡Hey!  
—Es tuyo. —Y como siempre, cerró con cuidado de no dar un portazo.  
Klio se quedó unos segundos mirando a la puerta, consciente de que era la última vez en su vida que veía esa escena, la de Bastian marchándose de su habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertarla o distraerla. Cuando consiguió apartar ese pensamiento se giró hacia la mochila y la golpeó con el puño, y sollozó abiertamente, con lágrimas de verdad, y el contenido se desparramó por el suelo en una lluvia de barras de chocolate en envoltorios de colores. Un kilo, concretamente.  
No podía hacer eso. No podía seguir siendo Bastian hasta el final, preocupándose por ella y cumpliendo todas las promesas estúpidas que le había hecho por alguna clase extraña de sentido del honor obsesivo. Quería odiarle y quería que se comportase como un desgraciado, y lo único equivocado que él se había dignado a hacer fue ocultar a todo el mundo que se había casado. Así nunca iba a dejar de estar enamorada de él. Porque lo único que podría recordar era que incluso al final, cuando le había chillado e insultado, él había cerrado la puerta con cuidado para no molestarla después de darle chocolate.  
Se abrazó a la mochila y lloró hasta que pareció que no le quedaba ninguna lágrima más, y luego siguió tumbada mientras algunas de las chocolatinas se deshacían bajo sus brazos, oyendo la música sin escucharla. Pensaba en términos de "el último". La última vez que se había reído con alguna de las bromas de los internos mientras Bastian estaba delante, la última vez que habían tenido una conversación civilizada, el último trozo de envoltorio que se habían tirado mientras veían la televisión. Todo tenía más de una semana de antigüedad. Luego estaba lo último que le había gritado y lo último que él había visto.  
Y no era como cuando un interno se marchaba porque había encontrado casa o trabajo o lo que fuera en Suburbia y se pasaba una semana señalando "esta es la última vez que lavo los platos delante tuyo" y cosas así. Porque los antiguos internos viviendo en Suburbia tenían casas que se podían visitar para verles fregar los platos.  
Bastian se iba a Utopia, y Utopia significaba que no volverían a verse jamás. Que aquellos últimos detalles estúpidos eran los últimos de verdad, sin trucos ni dobleces. Y lo último que había visto de ella habían sido lágrimas, insultos y odio.  
No sabía si se arrepentía, aturdida como estaba por el dolor de cabeza y de garganta, y las náuseas que le había provocado tanto llorar, pero sí que sabía que no quería que Bastian la recordase así. Lo último que ella recordaba de Utopia era un bosque y un lago de verdad, y eso hacía que todas las cosas malas que hubieran podido suceder antes de aquel bosque y aquel lago se quedaran siempre en un segundo plano cuando se acordaba de su casa.  
El mundo le dio vueltas en el momento en que se puso en pie y tuvo que alargar las manos y apoyarse en la pared unos segundos. Trastabilló hasta el baño con pies de barro. El espejo sobre el dispensador de las toallas le devolvió una imagen terrible que se parecía a ella sólo en los ojos y la forma de los huesosTenía las mejillas irritadas y el blanco de los ojos oculto casi por completo por un montón de venillas y nubes rojizas, además del pelo desordenado y disparado en todas direcciones igual que el nido de algún pájaro en los documentales antiguos. Arrancó una de las toallas y la presionó contra los párpados pero el frescor no duró mucho. Se sentía como un radiador. También se peinó con los dedos y se apartó el pelo de los ojos, recogiéndolo en una coleta baja. La sudadera estaba sucia de mocos y lágrimas y babas, sobre todo en las mangas, pero no tenía otra que no fueran las protecciones para el exterior, y se asaría igual que un pedazo de carbohidrasa si se las ponía dentro del orfanato. Frotó las manchas con toallitas y saliva hasta que fueron menos obvias y respiró hondo. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque fuera lo último que le apeteciera en el mundo. Así que se miró al espejo decidida y tuvo la tentación de decirse algo que la animara, algo que le hiciera pensar que tenía razón. Nunca había hablado con el espejo así que no supo qué decirse, y mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo, saltando los últimos tres escalones de cada tramo, sintió cómo toda la decisión que había tenido en el lavabo iba diluyéndose hasta el momento de empujar las puertas del comedor, cuando ya no quedaba ni la más mínima gota.  
Algunos de los internos levantaron la cabeza y volvieron a sus conversaciones, peleas y comida sin demasiado interés. Bastian la miró unos segundos y a Klio le pareció que intentaba no sonreír antes de volverse para seguir hablando con alguna trabajadora de otra organización de la que Klio no recordaba el nombre. Dos personas, sin embargo, la miraron casi sin pestañear desde que entró en la habitación hasta que tomó asiento en la mesa más cercana a los homenajeados; la hermana Gertrude, con la sombra de unas arrugas de preocupación yendo y viniendo sobre su frente, y la propia Rea, inexpresiva como siempre, los brazos cruzados grácilmente sobre la ropa negra. Klio miró a todos lados menos a ellas y descubrió que Sylwia no estaba por ninguna parte. La mayoría de la comida sobre la mesa había desaparecido, aunque todavía le duraban las náuseas y no hubiera podido tragar bocado. Antes de que pudiera enterarse de qué estaba hablando el grupo con el que se había sentado, Rea se sentó a su lado sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, pasando una de sus larguísimas piernas a un lado del banco y encarando a Klio, que trató de actuar como si no quisiera tirarle la jarra de acuol que tenía enfrente por encima.  
—Hola, Klio —saludó Rea casualmente. Klio no sonrió porque hubiera sido demasiado hipócrita, y no habló porque no estaba segura de que le saliera la voz. Rea no sonreía; Klio no recordaba que lo hiciera a menudo, claro que siempre que la había visto era porque algo iba mal y tenía que ir al orfanato a arreglarlo en persona. Tenía ojos de gato, azules, enormes, incluso más claros que los de Bastian, que eran del color del océano que mostraban los satélites en la antigua Tierra, y una boca enorme. A Klio se le ocurrió que parecía un sapo de pelo rubio claro con los pómulos demasiado salientes y sin maquillaje. A Sylwia le había gustado Rea por un tiempo. No dejaba de tener gracia—. ¿Qué tal estás?  
Klio entornó los ojos, desconfiada, y miró a Bastian de soslayo. Seguía inmerso en su conversación. Pero Rea debía de saber lo que había pasado. Estaban casados, así que seguro que se lo había contado todo. Seguro que se habían reído de ella y de lo imbécil que había sido.  
—Bien. No tanto como tú. —Rea sí que sonrió cuando dijo eso, sólo un poco, con las comisuras de los labios, mientras estiraba brazos tan largos como sus piernas para coger una barra de proteínas y cereales de la mesa y dar un par de mordiscos pequeños.  
—Ya empezaba a pensar que no ibas a bajar a despedirnos. —Klio la miraba incrédula, calculando que era la conversación más larga que habían tenido cara a cara en todos esos años de tratarse exclusivamente por consola o comunicador para hablar de lo que necesitaba de comida el orfanato esa semana. A través de los auriculares su voz no parecía tan profunda ni rasposa, ni tenía ese acento extraño y leve que percibía ahora. Había oído alguna vez que Rea estaba muy metida en un grupo cultural sobre la antigua Alemania, pero no hubiera creído que era uno de aquellos psicópatas que mantenían idiomas extraños como parte de los grupos culturales.  
—Ya ves, Aurelia, soy así de sorprendente —murmuró Klio usando su nombre real y encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de fingir indiferencia mientras miraba a su alrededor desesperada por que alguien la rescatase. No tenía la más remota idea de por qué Rea hablaba con ella, a no ser que quisiera ponerse en modo territorial y pedirle que se alejase de su marido. Lo que hubiera sido profundamente estúpido ya que en un par de horas iban a ser ellos los que se alejaran de manera definitiva.  
Rea mostró otra de sus extrañas sonrisas, siempre sin enseñar los dientes, y Klio no supo si la estaba mirando con simpatía, algo parecido a la pena o simplemente tenía esa expresión idiota porque se estaba reprimiendo de empezar a dar saltos sobre las mesas gritando a carcajadas, que era lo que hubiera hecho ella.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
—¿Por qué imaginas que quiero algo? —respondió Rea, en un tono que a Klio le hizo pensar que la veía como una niña de cuatro años.  
—Porque te conozco desde hace siete años y es la primera vez que me preguntas cómo estoy, por eso.  
Tan lenta y segura como un gato, otra vez, Rea posó las manos en el borde de la mesa y luego la mejilla sobre esas manos, y Klio tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de la ropa de lesbiana militante con su camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones negros y nada de maquillaje y la seriedad, era cierto. Rea era increíblemente hermosa y Klio no tenía nada que hacer frente a ella con su pelo enredado y los ojos enrojecidos.  
—Yo fui quien le dijo a Bastian que no te dijera que nos íbamos a casar —ronroneó muy bajo, moviendo un hombro, haciendo que el pelo fino y claro se deslizase por el cuello de alabastro muy, muy lentamente, y si Klio no hubiera querido abofetearla tal vez habría deseado recolocarle el cabello, del que no parecía preocuparse lo más mínimo mientras se posaba en la mesa sucia—. Él quiso decírtelo en cuanto nos prometimos y yo le dije que no lo hiciera. Que no había por qué. ¿Había por qué, Klio? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?  
Klio tragó saliva y supo que daba igual lo que dijera, y daba igual que Bastian no le hubiera contado nada, porque aquel demonio de ojos pálidos podía ver a través suyo como un personaje de película de terror. Y se alegró al pensar que en unas horas iba a perderla de vista para siempre.  
—No. No hubiera cambiado nada —aceptó, obligándose a mantenerle la mirada. Rea asintió incorporándose con un codo apoyado en la mesa.  
—Me alegra ver que estamos de acuerdo. Te vamos a echar de menos. —Y sin más se levantó con el mismo silencio con que se había sentado, alejándose hacia el grupo de Bastian, caminando como si lo hiciera sobre las puntas de los pies, pero no era ni un andar femenino ni zancadas masculinas. Klio jamás la había visto durante tanto tiempo y de repente se daba cuenta de que Rea daba un poco de miedo. Por ser hermosa o por ser rara o porque decía las cosas mirándote a los ojos y la forma en que parpadeaba cámara lenta resultaba inquietante.  
De cualquier modo, Klio fue capaz de meterse en la conversación de Fern, Maria y Snieg, los tres internos más cercanos, con algo de naturalidad. Tampoco tuvo que fingirlo durante mucho tiempo. En una de las incontables veces que miró de reojo a la mesa en el centro del comedor se dio cuenta de que empezaban los abrazos y los apretones de manos, y que aquello estaba terminando. Muchos de los internos ya ni siquiera estaban allí, totalmente indiferentes ante el hecho de que uno de los empleados fuera a marcharse para siempre. Algunos se quedarían en el comedor un rato más, terminando por completo con la comida. Un solo vistazo fue suficiente para hacer un rápido recuento de quiénes se estaban levantando camino del ropero, para salir a despedirles al exterior; una veintena de internos y trabajadores, y algunos de otras organizaciones que Klio sólo conocía de oídas, media docena de integrantes del grupo cultural y, por supuesto, Gertrude. El grupo salió por la puerta principal y se extendió a lo largo de la calle charlando, gente con las manos en los bolsillos, y algunos comenzaron ya a despedirse. Algunos abrazaban a Bastian. A Rea siempre le daban la mano.  
En cuestión de minutos sólo quedaban Gertrude, Bastian, Rea, Klio y unos pocos de los internos más antiguos parapetados bajo un par de sombrillas enormes. A los suburbanos no les gustaban las despedidas si no eran para ellos. Klio había permanecido a un lado de los internos pero sin mezclarse con ese grupo ni con el de trabajadores. Se acercó mientras la hermana Gant le ponía las manos en las mejillas a Bastian, con una sonrisa triste, y le decía algo que Klio no podía escuchar desde su posición. Luego trazó la señal de la cruz sobre su frente y finalmente le abrazó durante un buen rato. Gertrude había ocupado toda la atención de Rea cogiéndola de los codos antes de abrazarla también, aunque mucho más brevemente. No pudo evitar notar que a ella no la bendijo. Klio colocó junto a Bastian y no necesitó carraspear para anunciar que estaba ahí. Bastian le pasó la mano por los hombros como había hecho infinidad de veces y Klio tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar.  
—Gracias por bajar —le susurró al oido justo antes de besarle la frente. En Utopia estaba prohibido tener hermanos pero sospechaba que aquel era un típico gesto fraternal, y no se sintió demasiado afortunada.  
—De nada —respondió con un hilo de voz. Bastian la sacudió un poco y Klio se giró para abrazarle, la crema solar derritiéndose contra las tiras sintéticas de su chaquetón. Tru no tenía toda la atención de Rea, porque pudo sentir sus ojos de gato del demonio quemándole en la espalda mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas—. Tu esposa es una bruja.  
Y Bastian se rió. Klio estaba segura de que era una risa triste, sin tener que mirarle a la cara, sólo por el modo en que sonó, tan cerca que tal vez sólo lo oyó ella.  
—Seguro que sí.  
—Lo digo en serio. Ten cuidado con ella. —Respiró hondo, consciente de que era la última en despedirse y de que todavía tenía que hacer algo. Pareció que Gertrude se lo recordaba telepáticamente o algo así—. Lo siento mucho.  
Las manos de Bastian le rascaron la nuca por última vez mientras se inclinaba a susurrarle al oído.  
—Vale. No pasa nada. —Y no hizo ningún gesto por apartarla pero Klio supo que tenía que empezar a pensar en hacerlo ella misma. Ni siquiera se molestó en ser tan hipócrita como para acercarse y abrazar a Rea. Unos segundos después ambos emprendían lo que parecía el camino al centro de Suburbia. En realidad era el que les llevaba fuera de ella para siempre.  
Gertrude le dirigió una sonrisa de ojos húmedos mientras volvía al interior, cogiéndole de la mano brevemente al pasar a su lado, y los demás volvieron ruidosamente, comentando el día y lo que harían ellos como despedida si alguna vez salía su número. No todos, descubrió Klio, cuando la sombra de uno de los parasoles la cubrió y otro brazo que conocía la rodeó casi como si fuera Bastian.  
—Eres una estrella —le dijo la voz desdentada de Andy en uno de sus cambios de humor, y Klio sonrió, agotada, sin importarla que su malestar hubiera sido tan obvio como para provocar la compasión de un interno, y se dejó llevar de vuelta al edificio. Durmió el resto del día, y al anochecer saltó de la cama sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería hacer. Que cambiasen las circunstancias no significaba que tuviera que dejar de hacerlo. No tardó ni diez minutos en vestirse y despedirse, y apenas media hora de carrera en atravesar el desierto, quizá cubriendo algunos de los pasos por los que Bastian se habría marchado horas antes.  
Al llegar a la verja la sacudió suavemente como si estuviera llamando a la puerta de alguna casa de visita.  
—¡Ey! ¿Irlandés? ¡Eo, irlandés! —llamó sin alzar la voz demasiado. La sombra de Aedan empezó a descender desde el gallinero y Klio se sentó de espaldas a la alambrada y se sacó un cigarrillo de uno de los dobleces del gorro, encendiéndolo y dando una larga calada, expulsando el humo hacia el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos—. Cuéntame cómo te ha ido el día, y que sea interesante y con flores porque el mío ha sido una mierda.


	7. 6 - Todas son casas vacías

**6.**  
**20 de Noviembre: Todas son casas vacías.**  
_—__Gracias, pero es una pena no poder conseguir los ingredientes reales. Así todo sabe a sustitutivo vitamínico._  
_ —__Anda, no digas tonterías y sírvenos otro plato._  
_ —__¿Qué necesitarías especialmente? Es decir, no vamos a poder conseguirte una pierna de cordero pero quizá algo que sólo esté ligeramente modificado._  
_ —__¿Habláis en serio?_  
_ —__¿Para qué íbamos a ofrecer algo que no podemos conseguir? Desde luego que a veces pareces tonta, niña._  
_ —__Sólo me parece increíble. Unas patatas servirían, los copos de almidón sólo mantienen las vitaminas, no el sabor..._  
_ —__No te hagas ilusiones, no creo que podamos conseguir más de cuatro o cinco._  
_ —__Con cuatro o cinco valen, sería perfecto. Acércame el plato, por favor. _  
_ —__Es una pena que ya no dejen ceder los números, hubiéramos podido mandarte de vuelta a tu tierra de las patatas._  
_ —__Qué ganas de joderle el día a la chica diciendo estupideces._  
_ —__No, déjalo, no pasa nada. Aquí tenéis, ¿en serio os gusta incluso sin patatas de verdad?._

Catherine se mudó al edificio de paredes verdes y apartamentos desiguales poco después de cumplir los veinticinco años, cuando ahorró lo suficiente en su trabajo limpiando los pasillos de la Academia Profesional de Suburbia como para permitirse no tener que escabullirse cada noche en alguna de las fábricas abandonadas que el crecimiento de la ciudad había dejado diseminadas por el centro. No fue un gran cambio. Por supuesto que lo era el poder dormir a pierna suelta, aunque eso le llevó años, sin temer que alguien le quitase hasta las botas, y tener su propio salón de techos altos y una cocina pequeña con infinidad de compartimentos para los sobres de preparados alimenticios, y un baño de verdad con recicladora y todo. Fue interesante acostumbrarse a estar sola cuando quería estar sola, y el poder llevar a casa a algunas amistades espontáneas sin tener que inventar excusas. Nadie se dio cuenta de que había pasado de ser una aspirante sin techo a una aspirante con trabajo y piso propio de alquiler ridículo en una casa que podría haber existido en cualquier ciudad, en cualquier momento quinientos años antes. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible, cómo nadie se había dado cuenta de quesu ducha diaria se la daba usando los dispensadores de los baños de la Academia según llegaba, a las seis de la mañana antes de que llegaran el resto de los alumnos. Eso parecía. Cuando, después de terminar Enfermería, consiguió trabajo en la Casa de Salud ya no tenía sentido hablar de que durante diez años después de que la sacaran de Utopia había pertenecido a una especie propia y exclusiva de las Nethers.  
Vivir en las calles sólo le dejó una idea más aproximada de lo que podía llegar a ser un invierno sin nieve, la costumbre de cubrirse por completo con el edredón al dormir y un par de cicatrices que dolían cuando iba a llover. Considerando que la lluvia que caía sobre Suburbia quemaba las pupilas y se comía la tierra de las calles, consideró una suerte poder saber con un poco de antelación y más seguridad que los partes meteorológicos si tenía que prepararse a conciencia antes de salir a la calle. Los once años entre la muerte de sus padres y la casa de la escalera verde parecían apenas un mes cuando pensaba en ello. Los veinte siguientes, con la Casa de Salud y libros en el salón, y una puerta con llave, poco más de un año. No pensaba demasiado en Utopia.  
Sólo el doctor Kavanaugh se acercaba de vez en cuando con pedazos de noticias que ni siquiera le habían interesado mientras vivía con sus padres, porque Utopia era grande pero sus montañas siempre se habían sentido aisladas. .  
Daniel sabía todo eso, tal vez. Sí. Daniel jamás habría admitido que conocía a Catherine Buraglia mejor que la práctica totalidad de sus compañeros de trabajo, y mucho menos se hubiera referido a ella como a una amiga, pero cuando se la cruzó en la escalera se echó a un lado, todavía corpulento a sus sesenta y tres años, pegándose a la pared. Ella volvía del turno de noche y él bajaba a abrir el bar.  
—Buenos días, niña. —La propia Catherine le había comentado una vez, al poco de llegar y sin atisbo de miedo o reproche, que era extraño cómo casi todas sus frases parecían llenas de desprecio, aunque fueran para algo como pedir que le pasaran el edulcorante en la mesa. Roberto se había echado a reír en carcajadas y Daniel se había encogido de hombros. A él no se lo parecía, y punto.  
—Buenos días, Daniel, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó Catherine a su vez, apenas aminorando el paso y llegando a su altura.  
—No va mal. Qué, ¿a dormir? —Catherine asintió y Daniel asintió también, y reanudó su camino escaleras abajo mientras ella alcanzaba el descansillo de su piso.  
Aquella solía ser la duración típica de sus interacciones cuando no sucedían en una mesa llena de comida. Daniel se detuvo en el portal y, en vez de salir al exterior, donde empezaba a amanecer, abrió la puerta sencilla que había junto a los contadores de energía y luego las rejas, y entró directamente en el bar gruñendo su enfado, concentrado, realizando metódicamente todas las tareas necesarias antes de abrir la puerta principal. Colocó las sillas en el suelo, todavía a oscuras, y no encendió las luces hasta que no hubo encendido la música. Después volvió al armario del equipo, cambió el CD que había dejado Roberto y buscó uno de los suyos en la estantería superior, subió el volumen e hizo oídos sordos a los golpes en la puerta principal. Clientes pesados que querían comprar tabaco, como todas las mañanas, y, como todas las mañanas, Daniel se paseó por la barra preparándose un desayuno de galletas de centrino, barra de chocolate proteínico y una pinta de leche de soja con un montón de edulcorante. Lo llevó en una bandeja a una de las mesas visibles desde la puerta y se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno, ya que no había tenido muy buen despertar. En un día normal no se habría tomado tanto tiempo para untar el chocolate en las galletas, masticarlas a conciencia y beberse la pinta a pequeños sorbos, paladeando el dulzor artificial, pero aquella mañana necesitaba a aquella familiar media docena de adictos a la nicotina tan enfadados como él. Era más fácil entenderse con su propio mal humor cuando los demás a su alrededor no estaban haciendo bromas o riéndose de tonterías.  
Roberto le había sugerido alguna vez a Catherine que dejase la casa de salud para trabajar con ellos en el bar, y Daniel no se había mostrado en contra pero ella sí. Era una pena porque la chica todavía era lo bastante guapa como para atraer clientela no sólo por la comidao. Así que El Loco Afortunado no servía nada que no viniera en lata, bolsa o botella.  
Un rato después de abrir el bar volvió a vaciarse. Silbando entre dientes al ritmo de la música, Daniel se ocupó del inventario de cada miércoles, apiló los envases vacíos y arrastró las cajas hasta el patio cubierto del edificio, que usaba el bar en exclusividad. La luz se filtraba a través del parapeto lleno de suciedad, tres pisos sobre su cabeza, convertida en algo inofensivo. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar la respiración, inclinado, con un dolor punzante atravesándole la espalda y en cierto modo aliviado porque Roberto no estuviera allí para burlarse de lo que parecían achaques de la edad. Claro que Daniel sabía que no se trataba de eso porque ya hubieran querido muchos suburbanos de cuarenta años tener la forma física que él conservaba. De repente un grito y el sonido de algo que se rompía interrumpieron su discusión interna.  
La barra cayó desde el tercer piso, giró un par de veces en el aire y se clavó con estruendo de cristales rotos en la caja junto a su cabeza.  
—¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder! —exclamó sin aliento. En cuanto pudo reaccionar volvió al centro del patio, alzando la cabeza para comprobar que no caía nada más, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿Quién ha sido el hijo de la gran puta?  
La cabeza de Roberto se asomó por la ventana del segundo piso, a su derecha, el pelo rizado y canoso todavía sin peinar, y la furia de Daniel aumentó por segundos, sobre todo cuando Roberto preguntó:  
—¿Qué demonios está pasando?  
—¡¿Estás intentando matarme o algo así, desgraciado?!¿Así es como se arreglan las putas discusiones ahora?  
Roberto abrió los ojos e inspeccionó el patio, cayendo en la cuenta de la barra plana y de metal, clavada entre un montón de botellas destrozadas.  
—No tengo ni...  
—Lo siento —murmuró la voz de Catherine desde el tercer piso. Se asomó un poco, lo justo para que la vieran, aferrándose al alfeizar—. Lo siento... estaba intentando cerrar las cortinas y se ha desprendido.  
Daniel gruñó. Roberto permaneció en silencio un momento.  
—Obviamente eso necesita un vistazo —decidió antes de desaparecer.  
Junto a la ventana de la cocina, Catherine se limpió las manos sucias de tocar la pared exterior y comprobó el destrozo que la barra había causado. Una de las cortinas debía de haber caído también, y además los pedazos de cristal de la ventana hecha añicos se habían esparcido por todo el suelo. También había gotas de sangre entre ellos, y Catherine tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que al caerse, agarrándose a la cortina, también se había cortado. Se miró la mano y comprobó bajo la luz que no quedaban pedazos de cristal en los cortes. Antes de que pudiera acercarse al dispensador de desinfectante escuchó tres golpes fuertes en la puerta de la calle. Era de imaginar que Roberto o Daniel fueran a aparecer tras aquello. Se envolvió la mano en una toalla limpia y se sacudió la falda descubriendo con alivio que no tenía heridas de importancia, sólo pequeños rasguños en las piernas y una cocina hecha un desastre.  
Nada más abrir la puerta, Roberto entró de dos zancadas y echó una mirada alrededor y luego a ella, y la venda improvisada fue lo primero que llamó su atención.  
—A ver, siéntate y déjame ver eso.  
—No tiene importancia —comenzó Catherine, que tras haberle echado un rápido vistazo a los cortes estaba segura de poder curarse con el material que tenía en casa. Roberto sin embargo la rodeó con un brazo y la empujó sin discutir hacia la mesa de la cocina.  
—No te he preguntado si es grave, te he dicho que me dejes verlo —recalcó Roberto haciendo que se sentara en la silla y cogiendo otra para sentarse a su lado. Catherine extendió el brazo sobre la superficie de plástico con docilidad, y Roberto desenvolvió la mano herida rápidamente. La sangre ya había empapado gran parte de la tela dejando manchas de un rojo brillante y luminoso, de aspecto artificial. Roberto meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? ¿Intentando agarrar la barra?  
—Me caí encima de los cristales. —Observó a Roberto abrir y cerrar armarios con total familiaridad, hasta encontrar el botiquín—. Roberto, llevo años siendo enfermera, no necesito ayuda con unos cortes en la mano.  
Por supuesto, Roberto la ignoró mientras inspeccionaba los contenidos de la caja blanca, ordenados, etiquetados y actualizados escrupulosamente. Abrió un paquete de paños desinfectantes y otro de tejido coagulador y se puso manos a la obra después de usar una de las toallas para limpiarse él mismo, con la misma concentración de un niño jugando a vendarle la pierna a su juguete preferido.  
—A ver si comes más, que no tienes carne ni en las palmas. Te estás quedando en los huesos niña, y se te vuelve la piel blanda y las rodillas de goma —barruntó mientras arrastraba el desinfectante a lo largo de las heridas sin demasiado cuidado, usando las yemas de los dedos para separar los bordes y cuidar de que todo quedase limpio y seco al aplicar los pedazos de cicatrizante. Catherine tuvo que arrugar la nariz un par de veces, aunque al ser heridas recientes el dolor no fuera insoportable, y Roberto se lo echó en cara de inmediato—. ¿Sabes?, a tu edad ya estás mayorcita para dejar de ingerir proteínas por alguna manía de presumida, como todas esas crías tontas que vienen al bar. Unos buenos empujones y un plato de sopa es lo que necesitan. —Se detuvo de improviso para pasar su atención de la mano a la cara de Catherine, que se había empezado a recostar en la silla tanto como le permitía aquella postura, y alzó una ceja con expresión severa—. Cat, no estarás preñada, ¿verdad?  
A Catherine se le escapó una risa sorprendida y se tapó la boca con la mano, atónita ante lo mucho que Roberto le había recordado de repente a su padre, sobre todo porque ella había sentido la misma vergüenza infantil que si la pregunta la hubiera hecho él. No hubieran podido ser más diferentes, Roberto con su piel del color del café con leche y los ojos azules, y su chaqueta de lana sintética sobre un pijama de anciano impecable como recién comprado. El padre de Catherine era alto y de piel blanca, con los ojos marrones y una nariz aguileña, y la ropa siempre sucia de tierra de verdad. Una versión masculina de Catherine, en realidad. Roberto no parecía verle la gracia a todo aquello, sin embargo, y todavía esperaba su respuesta.  
—Por supuesto que no, Roberto. ¿Cuándo me has visto traer un hombre a casa?  
—¿Te crees que soy una abuela para dedicarme a espiar por la mirilla quién entra y quién sale? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. No creo que estés menopáusica todavía y por Dios que no pienso preguntarte, pero si dices que no, me lo creeré. De todos modos, como si necesitarais hombres ya para esas cosas. Sobre todo trabajando en un hospital. A ver si te piensas que nací ayer.  
Sin mover la mano herida, Catherine se acercó hasta poder apoyar el otro codo en la mesa, con la sensación de que podía quedarse dormida allí mismo mientras Roberto se quejaba.  
—Ya sé que no. Es sólo cansancio, los últimos inmigrantes parecen dispuestos a subir las estadísticas de todos los accidentes posibles y yo ya no tengo treinta años. Acabo de llegar del turno de noche —añadió a modo de excusa. Roberto asintió terminando de curarla.  
—De acuerdo, eso te disculpa. Pero hay un cabrón en ese bar de ahí abajo al que le has dado un susto de muerte con la dichosa barra y tu mala puntería...  
—¡Roberto!  
—...y yo en tu lugar bajaría a disculparme. En cuanto hayas dormido un rato —terminó Roberto sin hacer caso del tono de reproche de Catherine—. Ya te preparará algo de comer en cuanto lo haya hecho.  
—No tengo hambre —protestó Catherine débilmente, doblando el codo y echándole un vistazo a las curas para comprobar que los cortes no iban a empezar a sangrar otra vez sin avisar, mientras dormía.  
—¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? Si hay que comer se come, y punto. Vete a la cama y deja de decir chorradas, que te está afectando el cansancio. —Y nada más decirlo Roberto se puso en pie y la obligó a hacer lo mismo, agarrándola del codo. Catherine hizo un breve y leve intento de valerse por sí sola pero finalmente claudicó y dejó que la acompañase hasta la puerta del dormitorio, donde Roberto se despidió con un beso en la coronilla y un buenas noches.  
Despertó apenas seis horas después, totalmente descansada y con la mano latiéndole, pasado ya el adormecimiento de los primeros instantes de un trauma. Abrió y cerró los dedos y las tiras de tejido se arrugaron, amoldándose a los pliegues de la palma, con un dolor fresco y soportable. No parecía haber sangrado más pero Catherine podía notar cómo los bordes de las heridas, con su sangre coagulada y el comienzo de la cicatrización, pugnaban por abrirse con cada latido. Durante unos días le resultaría incómodo utilizar esa mano, la izquierda, para agarrar todo lo que requiriese de un poco de presión y precisión, pero no resultaría un gran problema. No podría ayudar en quirófano pero si de algo andaba sobrada la casa de salud de Suburbia era de trabajo en todas sus plantas. Nada más levantarse de la cama recogió cada uno de los pedazos de cristal, arrodillada en el suelo, todavía en pijama, con un aspirador de mano que luego vació en el compartimento adecuado de la recicladora. Después se las arregló para desnudarse y lavarse sin apenas tener que valerse de la mano izquierda, aunque la parte de vestirse fue algo más complicada. Siguiendo una ley universal para las heridas, cada una de las hebillas que se clavó, o las cremalleras que le rozaron, o las gomas que saltaron antes de lo previsto, tomó la palma de su mano izquierda como objetivo. Para cuando se observó en el espejo para revisar que todo estaba en su lugar, la falda limpia y sin arrugas, la chaqueta bien abotonada y las medias nuevas opacas sin un solo rasgón, podía notar un par de gotas solitarias intentando bajarle por la muñeca. Sacó del botiquín un spray de anestesia y se lo aplicó en las heridas sangrantes. Tal vez esas necesitarían un par de grapas una vez que llegase al hospital.  
Recogió su abrigo y las protecciones porque no tenía ninguna razón para volver al piso entre su visita al bar y el siguiente turno. Aunque sólo tenía que salir del portal por los cuatro segundos necesarios para meterse en la puerta contigua, se ajustó todo cuidadosamente en su sitio antes de salir a la luz de la tarde. El edificio estaba situado en lo que había sido una de las calles principales de Suburbia cuando Suburbia intentó convertirse en una ciudad auténtica, con calles y un centro económico. El problema era que poca gente quería quedarse allí para convertirla en una auténtica ciudad, y la falta de interés comenzó a vaciar el centro a medida que la gente con dinero construía casas de mejor calidad en las afueras, y los recién llegados se veían obligados a acampar en los barrios de inmigrantes. El centro eran bares y tiendas y casas vacías que crujían bajo el viento con cada tormenta.  
Catherine entró en el bar y la envolvieron los sonidos familiares de los parroquianos discutiendo las noticias que pasaban por las pantallas mudas junto a la barra, la música elegida por Daniel, que tendía a ser más ruidosa que la que Roberto ponía cuando podía elegir, y el propio Daniel gritando precios, bebidas y órdenes, golpeando botellas contra la barra paraabrirlas.  
Se quedó de pie en la entrada, algo aturdida, con el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza empezando a latirle en la nuca al mismo ritmo que las heridas. Era la hora de comer y después el local se vaciaría, y podría hablar con Daniel con tranquilidad. Mientras tanto se dirigió al grupo de mesas más alejado de la barra, aliviada al reconocer un rostro familiar. La hermana Gant había tenido que ir a la casa de salud tantas veces que Catherine se sentía lo bastante cómoda con ella como para acercarse a saludarla. Sus huérfanos eran una fuente inagotable de cortes, quemaduras, contusiones y comas etílicos, y Catherine había pasado ya unas cuantas horas sentada con ella en el patio, esperando altas y escuchando historias.  
—Buenas tardes hermana Gertrude —saludó al llegar a la mesa. La hermana Gant leía el periódico con un vaso de orangina a su lado, retorciéndose una trenza fina entre los dedos.  
—Hola Catherine, ¿qué tal estás? —Los ojos negros e inquisitivos de Gertrude se centraron de inmediato en la mano vendada, aunque no perdió la sonrisa.  
—Tuve un pequeño accidente en la cocina, pero estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Te importa si me siento contigo un rato?  
La sonrisa de Gertrude se ensanchó como si le hiciera gracia que Catherine preguntase.  
—Por supuesto que no —afirmó apartando una silla con el pie. Catherine dejó su bolsa en la mesa y se sentó mirando a Gertrude, con las manos sobre las rodillas—. Yo a punto de cerrar el orfanato y convertirlo en un casino. Como de costumbre.  
Ambas se echaron a reír. Catherine jamás le había ocultado a Gertrude cuánto le habría gustado que el orfanato hubiera estado allí desde siempre, desde el momento en que Suburbia empezó a necesitarlo, aunque sin decirle que, de haber sido así, ella habría podido ser una de sus internas. Lo que sí era seguro es que la hermana Gant moriría con las botas puestas antes de cumplir sus amenazas y bromas sobre cerrarlo.  
—Ese chico al que conocías se marchó ya, ¿no? ¿Era un cuidador? —preguntó Catherine, recordando su última conversación, un par de días después del sorteo.  
Gertrude suspiró y asintió. Seguía sonriendo, pero para Catherine fue obvio que se había perdido la ligereza de las bromas de unos segundos antes.  
—Sí, Bastian. Va a ser difícil reemplazarle, llevaba conmigo casi desde el principio... ocho años de interno y once de cuidador —concretó, asintiendo para sí misma. Después abrió la boca y se golpeó el labio inferior con un dedo encallecido, de uñas cortas, antes de mirar a Catherine entornando los ojos—. Ha habido un par de problemas a raíz de eso y estaba pensando... a una de las cuidadoras le vendría bien cambiar de aires una temporada. Es una chica joven. Utopiana.  
Catherine no se molestó en intentar disimular su sorpresa. Se inclinó hacia delante, interesada.  
—¿Utopiana? —Y en el último momento se contuvo de hacer más preguntas. Cuando niños de Utopia acababan en un orfanato o viviendo en las calles, el tema solía ser delicado. Asintió y levantó las manos un poco, en un gesto a la hermana Gertrude para que continuara hablando.  
—Sí, ella te contará la historia si la conoces, supongo. Verás que no necesita que la interroguen demasiado para ello... El caso es que creo que podría aprovechar una temporada como voluntaria en la casa de salud. ¿Seguís escasos de personal?  
—Siempre, ya lo sabes. —Catherine cruzó los dedos sobre la falda y sonrió—. Creo que sería estupendo tener a alguien con experiencia con los huérfanos... conocería a muchos de nuestros pacientes. ¿Quieres que hable con el director? Aunque no creo que haya problemas viniendo recomendada por ti.  
Ante esas palabras, Gertrude pareció elegir las suyas cuidadosamente.  
—Catherine, no te entusiasmes con ella todavía, te lo pido como un favor personal —pidió al final—. Es más responsable y caritativa de lo que le gustaría, pero puede ser difícil. Todavía no he hablado con ella y no me cabe duda de que pataleará y gritará, aunque confío que se limite a los confines de mi despacho. Y posiblemente la veas de mal humor más a menudo que contenta.  
—¿Quieres que pierda el contacto con el orfanato? —preguntó Catherine, intrigada. Ya habían tenido voluntarios difíciles, y desde luego pacientes, así que aquello no suponía un gran problema. Gertrude negó vehementemente.  
—No, en absoluto. Seguiría viviendo y comiendo en el orfanato, no quiero que pierda eso. Además dudo que quisiera asentarse en cualquier otro lugar de Suburbia, se lo tomaría como si quisiéramos mandarle alguna clase de señal diciendo que va a quedarse a vivir aquí y eso sería un desastre. Está obsesionada por marcharse.  
—Creo sinceramente que eres la única persona en todos estos años que ha considerado Suburbia como la meta del viaje, y no como el camino a la meta.  
—Es una pena —coincidió Gertrude mirando a su alrededor—. Este lugar se cae a pedazos en todos los sentidos porque todo el mundo lo toma como una pensión de carretera. Es una ciudad, no un maldito trampolín. Disculpa mi lenguaje.  
—Descuida, no pasa nada. No creo que eso vaya a cambiar en un futuro próximo, Gertrude. Pero volviendo a lo de esa chica... —Catherine extendió la mano derecha hacia ella y ladeó la cabeza.  
—Klio —respondió Gertrude.  
—Klio. Puedo decirte casi con toda seguridad que no será un problema encontrarle algo que hacer en la casa de salud. Mientras no sea violenta podemos soportar un poco de terquedad y mal humor.  
—Grita mucho, y muy fuerte —se limitó a añadir la hermana Gertrude, volviendo a sonreír un poco.  
—Perfecto, también tenemos pacientes medio sordos. —Catherine posó la mano derecha en el brazo de Gertrude, que parecía preocupada al respecto, y recibió una sonrisa divertida que rejuveneció el rostro de la monja unos diez años.  
—Muchísimas gracias, Catherine. Te mantendré al corriente —aseguró Gertrude antes de recoger su abrigo del respaldo de su silla y ponerse en pie—. ¿Vas camino del hospital? Tengo que ir al Registro, te puedo acompañar.  
Catherine miró a su alrededor. Daniel miraba las noticias mientras limpiaba los vasos.  
—Si me esperas cinco minutos sí, tengo que hablar con Daniel —pidió a Gertrude, que asintió e hizo una seña hacia las puertas.  
—Te espero fuera.  
Gertrude se colocó el abrigo, plano y negro, de syntec barato, sobre la ropa, y se esparció protección por la cara mientras se acercaba a la puerta interior. Catherine a su vez se dirigió a la barra y se colocó dentro del campo visual de Daniel, esperando a que le prestase atención. Odiaba que le interrumpieran las noticias.  
Pasó un resumen del último partido de balonmano de la exigua liga suburbana, y la lista definitiva de inmigrantes de aquel sorteo. No se había tenido noticia de ningún secuestro, aunque dos o tres de los números elegidos no se habían presentado en ninguna de las puertas. Después comenzó la breve sección de espectáculos, y Daniel, que detestaba la industria del cine suburbana, la miró de soslayo mientras continuaba frotando vasos.  
—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo?  
—Sí, mucho mejor. Sólo me corté un poco la mano —explicó Catherine pasándose el saco al otro hombro. Daniel asintió, sin nada que decir al respecto—. Siento mucho el susto y el destrozo, pásame la factura en cuanto pue...  
—Bah, qué montón de tonterías —interrumpió Daniel dejando el vaso a un lado y apoyando las manos en la barra—. Tú come más e instala unas ventanas de plástico y déjate de facturas y chorradas, que no eran más que botellas vacías y no me ha dado ningún infarto. —Con estrépito, colocó cuatro o cinco latas enormes, una detrás de otra, sacándolas de debajo de la barra y sobre ella—. A ver, ¿cuál prefieres?  
Catherine sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
—Me tengo que ir ya al hospital, pero muchas gracias. —Le bastó el modo en que Daniel siguió mirándola fijamente para saber que iba a empezar a gritarle de un momento a otro, así que se dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta—. Hasta luego, Daniel.  
—Maldita señorita del pan _pringao_ —le escuchó gruñir en lugar de los gritos, que ya no tenían sentido y, arrebujándose en las protecciones que Gertrude le tendió, salieron por la puerta principal sin una palabra más.


	8. 7 - Mal de Watsow

**7.**  
**2 de Diciembre: Mal de Watsow.**  
_—__El problema es que al cabo de un tiempo ya no me afecta._  
_ —__¿Lo dices en serio?_  
_ —__Creo que sí. Es decir... llega un momento en que se convierte en un juego de "a ver quién dice la burrada más gorda". Así que tengo una especie de baremo y si no lo pasan, no me impresiona..._  
_ —__A ti no te parieron, te sintetizaron, ¿verdad?_  
_ —__Joder, no me digas que después de todos estos años se te siguen llenando los ojos de lágrimas cada vez que alguien habla de sus padres moribundos por intoxicación de benzanol._  
_ —__Pues sí, ya ves, es lo que tiene ser así como medio humano._  
_ —__Muérete, Sylwia._  
_ —__¿Eso te impresionaría?_  
_ —__No, pero me dejaría quedarme con tu cuarto_.

Odiaba el primer turno de desayuno. Cada vez que se arrastraba desde debajo de los edredones a primera hora de la mañana camino del comedor se preguntaba cómo era posible que algunos cuidadores eligieran ese turno a propósito, como si tener que madrugar y vigilar que los internos no se mataran por un cuenco de omnicereal fuera algo envidiable. Pero no todo el mundo era masoquista, y a Klio todavía le tocaba apechugar con esas dos horas de vez en cuando, porque no llevaba trabajando allí lo bastante como para estar de las primeras a la hora de preparar los horarios semanales. Era una gilipollez. Entre los años de interna y los de cuidadora llevaba allí bastante más que la mayoría, exceptuando media docena de gente en su misma posición. Y tampoco es que hubiera tantos momentos en que la plantilla estuviera obligada a controlar las zonas comunes. Tampoco vivían tantos cuidadores en el orfanato. Mientras bajaba las escaleras a la carrera atándose la chaqueta, porque ya llegaba tarde, refunfuñaba al respecto. La mayoría ni siquiera se veían obligados a vivir allí. Venían, prestaban algo de atención a los internos y volvían a sus apestosas casas en la apestosa Suburbia. Y sin embargo Klio, o Sylwia, o Bastian antes de irse... ellos trabajaban a todas horas porque vivían en su trabajo, pero daba igual. Tenían que aguantar los peores turnos del mismo modo que los que podían descansar lejos del orfanato tras ellos. Klio se quejaba de vez en cuando, unos días casualmente, como si no le importase, y otros con intensidad, persiguiendo a la hermana Gant por los pasillos y las escaleras, repitiéndole lo injusto que era, explicándole los miles de ejemplos en los que los cuidadores que vivían allí se veían obligados a atender a los huérfanos incluso durante los días que supuestamente tenían libres.  
Pero nunca servía de nada, claro. Jen se reía de sus intentos de cambiar las normas como si fueran la revolución de un niño de preescolar tratando de conseguir caramelos gratis en todos los recreos. Para ella era muy fácil porque sus padres se habían encargado de que no acabase en un orfanato, porque para eso era suburbana de sexta generación, decían. Jen había nacido en Suburbia y sus padres la habían mandado al colegio en Suburbia, y después al instituto en Suburbia, a uno en el centro para que viera lo que era la vida, decían ellos. Sylwia se reía junto con Klio en esos momentos, por una vez, porque si los padres de Jen pensaban que el instituto era la vida en Suburbia es que no vivían en Suburbia sino en alguna especie de universo alternativo con el mismo nombre. Se suponía que si estabas allí al menos tenías un mínimo de interés en seguir aprendiendo a leer. Los fichados no solían llegar hasta allí. La mayor parte de los huérfanos tampoco.  
Y sin embargo algunos de ellos conseguían salir de Suburbia. Durante todos sus años en la escuela Klio volvía llorando al edificio rojizo el día después de cada sorteo porque ese o aquel compañero estaba camino de Utopia y ella no.  
Se presentó ante la monitora de aquella mañana, una cuidadora externa de la que no recordaba el nombre, y se aseguró de que apuntaba el minuto exacto en que había llegado. Las seis y cincuenta y ocho, concretamente. Dos minutos antes de lo que debía. Intentó convencer a la mujer, una matrona redonda y de cara quemada, de que añadiera una nota sobre disminuir su turno por pronta aparición, pero aquellas cosas sólo funcionaban muy de vez en cuando. Y generalmente les funcionaban a otras personas. Klio respiró hondo y se dirigió a las mesas con las manos en los bolsillos.  
Al menos los internos mayores no solían estar en el comedor tan pronto. Calculó a simple vista que, como de costumbre, la edad media de los madrugadores estaba entre los siete y los once años, y aceptó a regañadientes que tampoco era tan mal trabajo para un par de horas. La mayoría se habrían ido al colegio en cuestión de minutos, y el resto, los que no iban a la escuela, temían demasiado a los cuidadores como para discutir sus decisiones u órdenes directas. No dejaba de ser curioso que al cabo de unos años fueran los que más problemas dieran. Klio se paseó perezosamente por entre las mesas a medio llenar, recordando su época de comensal a aquellas mismas horas. Las cuidadoras nunca le habían dado miedo porque sabía que Gertrude despediría a cualquiera que les pusiera una mano encima, y en cuanto a las regañinas, bueno, siempre había tenido la capacidad de vaciar la mente y dejar que las palabras hirientes entraran y salieran a toda velocidad mientras se terminaba el desayuno.  
Claro que la insistencia de Gertrude en seguir unas normas morales que nunca habían existido en Suburbia a veces podía volverse en su contra. Los niños podían sacar de quicio a cualquiera, sobre todo cuanto más tiempo llevasen en el orfanato, y a menudo Klio tenía que salir de alguna habitación dando un portazo para fumar sentada en las escaleras hasta que le doliera la garganta, todo para contenerse de repartir bofetadas. Y el turno del desayuno. El maldito turno del desayuno que siempre le coincidía con noches en las que daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir hasta las tantas de la madrugada, o en las que podía hablar con Suri de cualquier cosa hasta que de repente el horizonte se volvía morado y regresaba al edificio rojo dejando a su espalda una sarta de juramentos. Parpadeó recogiendo su bandeja. No había vuelto de madrugada esa noche. O casi. Mientras recorría las mesas localizando a su grupo de aquella mañana, intentó recordar a qué hora había vuelto del Muro. La mayoría de los bares seguían abiertos así que no podía ser _tan_ tarde. Pero la tienda de comida basura había cerrado ya así que desde luego no era tan pronto como hubiera querido. Y le había dicho claramente al irlandés que no tenía mucho tiempo para él y no la entretuviera, nada más llegar, pero había sido tan divertido observar su reacción cuando Klio dijo que la línea de actuación del embajador Kessler a comienzos del siglo veintiuno había sido la mejor posible que se resistió a negarse ese pequeño placer.  
Ahora el cansancio y las pocas horas de sueño pasaban factura hasta a aquellos minutos de carcajadas. El tal Aedan sabía un montón de historia utopiana y pre-Utopia, y fingirse una suburbana inculta era demasiado entretenido. Además parecía que el discutir sobre un tema que obviamente le interesaba también eliminaba el trastabillar de palabras y el miedo que Klio estaba segura de inspirarle cada vez que aparecía al otro lado de la verja. Y en Suburbia apenas estudiaban la historia anterior al último cambio de numeración, unos ciento cincuenta años antes. Todo el resto, la Guerra, la Reafirmación, las nuevas fronteras... en cualquier colegio suburbano cualquiera de esos temas sonaba a historia tan antigua como Grecia, Roma y Constantinopla. La única persona con la que Klio había podido mantener conversaciones de más de tres segundos sobre gente que llevaba muerta siglos y lugares que habían desaparecido de la faz del planeta era Tru, y Klio ya conocía de memoria cada una de las opiniones de Tru. Y Tru tendía a defender a todo el mundo, incluso al jodido embajador Kessler, como si alguien pudiera encontrarle excusas al imbécil que inició el conflicto diplomático entre los antiguos Estados Unidos y China por no saber comunicarse con seres humanos. Como si el mundo no hubiera estado ya lo bastante jodido por aquel entonces con la Tercera Cruzada o "liberación y democratización de los países petroleros tiranizados", como la habían llamado algunos.  
—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó una de las niñas pequeñas en cuanto Klio se sentó a la mesa. Pequeña, pecosa, con pelo muy largo y moreno. Klio parpadeó una vez y recordó su nombre. Verónica. Luego se dio cuenta de que en algún momento de su camino hasta las mesas se había puesto a sonreír.  
—No lo entenderías —respondió empujándola para que dejara sitio en el banco.  
—Igual Klio tiene novio. —Justo enfrente de ella otra cría se puso de rodillas en su asiento, y su coleta rubia se balanceó al moverse.  
Klio se limitó a mirarla unos segundos sin siquiera molestarse en localizar su nombre, la sonrisa totalmente desaparecida de su cara, y luego al plato vacío en la bandeja y al vaso de plástico transparente todavía con su colección de pastillas de colores.  
—Si no te tomas eso la carne se te despegará de los huesos por falta de proteínas y posiblemente te quedes ciega antes de agonizar durante varias semanas —explicó en voz lo bastante alta para que la oyeran por encima de las risitas estúpidas, y vaciando su propio pastillero en la palma de su mano se metió las pastillas en la boca y tragó. Aún podía notarlas discurriendo por su garganta cuando volvió a hablar—. "Agonizar" significa morir muy lentamente mientras te sangra el cerebro, por si no os enseñan nada en el colegio.  
Normalmente no tenía que dar detalles. Se sentaba, señalaba las píldoras aún presentes sobre la mesa y a sus dueños y añadía que a ella le daba exactamente igual si morían. No hacía falta mucho más. No es que los niños del orfanato le tuvieran miedo a la muerte, pero sí que se sentían amenazados ante la idea de dejar su cama libre para otro, aunque fuera después de morirse. El problema es que de repente tenía ganas de coger a la rubia aquella de las coletas y abofetearla hasta que le sangrase la nariz. Y ni siquiera la conocía, decididamente. Esperó a que tres o cuatro de los niños se tomaran sus vitaminas en silencio, acompañadas de un trago de acuol anaranjado, incluyendo a la rubia ocurrente.  
—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó señalándola con la barbilla, ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que la niña supiera su nombre. Mejor aún. Un poco de humildad y de saberse ignorada no le vendría mal.  
La niña seguía arrodillada en el banco y, al contrario de lo que esperaba Klio, el saberse el centro de atención de la mesa en ese momento no la catapultó a ninguna clase de frenesí de respuestas estúpidas.  
—Audra.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes?  
—Trece.  
—Pues parece que tengas nueve —observó Klio ladeando la cabeza. Audra se limitó a encogerse de hombros y apartó la mirada por primera vez. Klio todavía la observó unos momentos, mientras se terminaba su propio desayuno, y resolvió que la estaba mintiendo. Tenía todavía la nariz redonda de una niña, los ojos grandes de una niña y el cuerpo famélico y sin redondeces de una niña de las Nethers, toda huesos y piel y cuello de tortuga. En cuanto los mandara al colegio y se librara de ellos iría a las oficinas y buscaría en los archivos de recién llegados para saber cuántos años tenía en realidad.  
Klio todavía no había terminado de masticar su tercera cucharada de soja y fructes cuando tres mesas más a la derecha se desató un alboroto lleno de patadas en el suelo que le hizo temer alguna otra pelea como la de la semana anterior. Se giró pausadamente, convertida en una experta en disimular cualquier clase de susto delante de unos niños ya hiperactivos de por sí, y dirigió una mirada reprobadora a Sylwia, que dirigía entre chillidos de deleite una ronda de "El caballo de John Wayne" golpeando la mesa con más ruido que cualquiera de los críos.  
—¡Curva a la derecha! —exclamó Sylwia ahogada por la risa, y todo el mundo en su mesa y algunos de las más cercanas aumentaron la velocidad de sus golpes mientras se inclinaban peligrosamente a la derecha o a la izquierda, dependiendo de su capacidad para distinguirlas. Un par perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo entre empujones y carcajadas. Nunca había lloros cuando era un juego lo que causaba los cardenales.  
Dos puestos a la derecha de Klio, uno de los gemelos Selkins comenzó a golpear la mesa con sus manos de uñas rotas a ambos lados del cuenco, y pronto Adelle Ho, sentada frente a él, le imitó. En apenas segundos y antes de que Klio pudiera decidir si el Selkins era Christian o Leonard, la mesa al completo estaba imitando al jodido caballo de John Wayne, salido de su tumba en alguno de los bajíos de la antigua California para hacer de su desayuno un infierno con migraña. Tomó aire para gritarles que se callasen y terminasen los malditos cereales transgénicos y su montón de pastillitas de colores y desaparecieran de su vista, y entonces descubrió que estaba demasiado harta como para preocuparse. La sonrisa de Sylwia era tan brillante y burlona al mirar en su dirección, ordenando saltar a todos sus acólitos alborotadores, que Klio reunió ganas para mostrarle ambos dedos medios. Sylwia respondió con una elaborada imitación de recoger un beso en el aire y guardárselo en el centímetro del sujetador que le asomaba al borde de la camiseta. Si hubieran estado en el turno de mayores posiblemente se lo habría guardado en las bragas.  
—Muy bien, ahora terminaos los cuencos y las pastillas, por favor —murmuró Klio apoyando los codos en la mesa y masajeándose las sienes en cuanto la propia Sylwia tuvo que tomarse un descanso, las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes, casi febriles, por la actividad física.  
Los niños obedecieron hablando entre ellos en un tono de voz casi tranquilo. La niña llamada Audra permaneció silenciosa, su plato terminado y el vaso de plástico de las pastillas vacío, y sin embargo no se levantaba.  
—¿Tú no vas al colegio? —le preguntó Klio, y como eran las dos únicas ocupantes de la mesa que no estaban hablando con nadie, Audra supo de inmediato que se dirigía a ella.  
—Voy al instituto. Pero no sé cómo se va así que estoy esperando al resto para seguirles y ellos desayunan más tarde.  
—¿Y por qué tú desayunas ahora?  
Klio sabía la respuesta perfectamente. "El resto" eran niños de doce a dieciséis años que podían volverse bastante desagradables con los pequeños si sentían que estaban invadiendo sus privilegios, como el desayunar media hora más tarde. Por lo visto Audra había decidido que Klio no era estúpida porque se limitó a mirarla gravemente sin responder durante unos segundos.  
—Ya sabes por qué desayuno ahora. —Audra contestó en un susurro dirigido más hacia la mesa que hacia Klio, paseando la cuchara por el borde del plato y arrancando un suspiro metálico de la superficie desgastada.  
Las manos de Audra correspondían al tamaño del resto del cuerpo, igual que sus coletas correspondían a una niña y no a una alumna del instituto, y sin embargo sólo el comentario sobre tener novio había sido infantil y lanzado a la ligera. Todavía la observó de reojo mientras se incorporaba dando una palmada suave sobre la mesa.  
—Muy bien, venga, todo el mundo a dejar los platos en su sitio y a coger las cosas al ropero — anunció al grupo.  
Entraron al vestuario en una fila irregular y desorganizada, y allí el alboroto aumentó. No alcanzaba la intensidad de lucha encarnizada de otros días, pero Klio sabía hasta dónde podían llegar por un simple guante, así que decidió dejar claro desde el principio que esa mañana iban a organizarse. Se metió dos dedos en la boca y silbó tan fuerte como pudo.  
— Dejad de coger protecciones —ordenó cuando pararon de pitarle los oídos.  
Casi todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla con curiosidad. Klio reaccionó deprisa, sabiendo que aquellos primeros segundos de atención inconsciente no volverían a repetirse. Alargó la mano hacia el perchero más cercano, y sus dedos se cerraron en torno al cuello plástico de una cazadora roja. Clavados a la pared los percheros de metal dibujaban líneas más o menos paralelas a lo largo de las paredes, hasta la esquina, donde la estancia continuaba formando una L que recorría toda la fachada oeste de la planta baja. Una fila a la altura de los hombros para cazadoras y jerseys, capas y chubasqueros, otra sobre la cabeza con gorros y capuchas de distintas formas, gafas integrales y bufandas. Los cajones bajo los bancos estrechos guardaban las botas para la lluvia, sólo en tallas adultas porque Gertrude no permitía que los niños salieran si llovía. Tampoco alcanzaban para coger los gorros o las gafas, y muchos se habían encaramado ya a los bancos a empujones. Klio cogió una capucha sin preocuparse de que fuera la perteneciente a la cazadora, y alzó ambas por encima de su cabeza. Incluso fingió pensar unos segundos con un dedo apretándose el labio inferior, la vista paseando sobre el montón de cabezas de distintos colores y la sensación de que podría echarse a chillar bajo el peso de tanta curiosidad infantil.  
— Tú. Esto es perfecto para ti. —Señaló a un niño al azar, y éste se abrió paso rápidamente y recogió su cazadora y su capucha como si fueran una placa conmemorativa. Quizá era alguna figura influyente en su clase de quinto grado, porque tras él el resto fueron increiblemente fáciles. Klio sólo tenía que hacer como que decidía de verdad quién iba a llevar cada prenda y desfilaban uno tras otro desde esquinas inverosímiles con las manos extendidas.  
Era el método más lento del mundo y después de la primera docena de "atar chaqueta, esparcir protección, tapar cabeza, subir cuello" los dedos empezaron a dolerle por tanta cremallera y botón, pero cualquier cosa era preferible a la anarquía del vestuario. Además los niños sonreían cuando les señalaba, e iban a marcharse al colegio y Klio podría irse a ver la tele y dormitar en alguna sala común. Dejó que creyeran que los escogía por alguna razón más que el que parecieran de la talla adecuada, y al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta satisfecha de que los primeros metros de percheros de la larguísima habitación ya se habían vaciado.  
Durante todo el reparto Klio evitó cuidadosamente siquiera mirar en la dirección de Audra, que después de todo había entrado en el vestuario con el grupo de la escuela primaria, mientras empujaba al resto hacia el recibidor. Allí quien quiera que estuviese al cargo ese día de los turnos de líder llevaría al montón de chaquetones blindados de medio metro hasta el colegio. Al final sólo quedaban Audra y Verónica en la habitación, además de dos chicos mayores que habían entrado durante el reparto y buscaban con insistencia una chaqueta en particular cerca de la esquina. Klio eligió un largo abrigo azul y un gorro con orejas puntiagudas tejidas de forma irregular y algo chapucera, y le hizo una seña. Audra no sonrió al saberse elegida para ser la anteúltima, pero Verónica sí. Sin decir nada tomó las manos de Audra e introdujo una en la manga. Se acercó a ella para pasar el abrigo por su espalda y Audra amagó un paso atrás, al parecer por puro reflejo.  
—Ven aquí, que no tengo brazos de goma —susurró Klio ignorando el movimiento. Audra tragó saliva y obedeció, dejándose hacer con docilidad. Siguió observándola al calarle el gorro, manchando el borde de pomada, y también cuando comenzó a rehacerle las coletas. Entonces Audra habló, por fin.  
—Es el Mal de Wastow —reconoció fijando la vista en el recibidor, más allá de la mirada inquisitiva de Klio.  
Lo niños nunca debían saber que a veces resultaban sorprendentes o chocantes. Eso decía la hermana Gertrude. Todos tenían que sentirse normales, así que Klio siguió trenzándole el cabello con rapidez. El pelo de Audra era fino y suave, y aquello hacía que pareciera escaso al tacto.  
— Aham... — asintió pocos segundos después, tratando de mostrarse neutral.  
La verdad es que no servía para escuchar. Se lo había dicho a Tru, a Jen, a Sylwia, incluso a Bastian en alguna ocasión con alcohol y defensas bajas de por medio. No sabía qué decir y, más concretamente, no sabía qué esperaba Audra de ella en aquel momento. Otro interno hubiera seguido hablando de sí mismo, el tema preferido de cualquier habitante del orfanato, pero Audra debió de considerar que ya había dicho bastante o que Klio no era digna de oirlo.  
En realidad a Klio ya le bastaba. Ató las bandas de las trenzas y la despidió con otro empujón hacia la puerta, observándola salir del vestuario con su auténtica edad asfixiada por aquel aspecto de niña de escuela.  
—Es rarísima, ¿verdad? —preguntó Verónica, aunque tuvo la delicadeza de bajar la voz para que Audra no oyera nada. Apoyando las manos en las rodillas, sin levantarse aún, Klio chasqueó la lengua.  
—Todos somos raros, Verónica. Tú eres tan rara como ella. —Mentira. Verónica había tenido una casa en Suburbia donde la habían educado con cierto esmero y fue la mala suerte lo que terminó llevándola al orfanato. Casi como Klio. Igual por eso tenía un poco más de paciencia con ella. O más bien porque Verónica siempre había seguido volviendo como un perrito pecoso, pegada a sus piernas, incluso cuando Klio chillaba o era desagradable. Sin embargo todos los niños tenían que sentirse iguales, y Klio se puso seria—. No me gusta que digas esas cosas, ¿te gustaría que yo las dijera de ti?. ¿Qué abrigo quieres?  
A pesar de la pequeña reprimenda, el ofrecimiento de elegir impidió que la niña se enfadase. Como Klio había previsto, escogió todo lo que pudo encontrar en verde, y al echar a correr para unirse al grupo que ya salía por la puerta parecía una espinaca saltarina.  
Había terminado el turno. De pie en el vestuario no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma y balancear los brazos doloridos, recogiendo un par de abrigos del suelo. Salió al recibidor vacío y se detuvo apoyando la mano sobre el comienzo de la gran barandilla. En el siguiente descansillo, doce escalones sobre ella, la cara seria de Audra la observaba entre dos balaustres.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Klio mientras subía los escalones y llegaba a su altura. Contuvo el deseo de tomar asiento.  
De nuevo, una pregunta de la que ya sabía la respuesta. Y de nuevo Audra que la miraba como preguntándose por qué la hacía entonces.  
—Esperar al grupo del instituto.  
—No salen hasta dentro de una hora —señaló Klio. Aquello era una colección de obviedades.  
—Ya.  
—¿Me vas a contar qué te pasó? —Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, había empezado a sentir curiosidad.  
Supo de inmediato que no debía haber preguntado directamente. La expresión seria en la cara de la niña se volvió oscura una milésima de segundo, con algo a medio camino entre el enfado y la confusión, o la sorpresa. Entonces mostró una sonrisa desagradable que devolvió a Klio las ganas de ponerla en su sitio.  
—¿Y tú tienes novio? —preguntó Audra, la propia voz convertida en algo distinto y artificioso.  
Klio ni siquiera consideró necesario mandarla a la mierda.  
Subió hasta el primer piso saltando las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta el segundo a ritmo normal y antes de llegar al tercero tuvo que detenerse y sacar el administrador de oxígeno del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Las dos dosis tardaron unos segundos en recorrer el camino hasta sus pulmones y devolverles el aire. El corcho del pasillo que llevaba al despacho de Tru le dio la excusa perfecta para detenerse, inspeccionando los horarios y las noticias sobre diferentes actividades para los próximos meses, y listas de niños nuevos y habitaciones y un montón de información que Klio solía recibir de Sylwia, que sí que tenía por costumbre leer las circulares a menudo. Aún notaba el resuello en los pulmones cuando llamó a la puerta de vidrio en un gesto simbólico, entrando inmediatamente después.  
—¿Cuándo demonios piensan arreglar la jodida generadora? —exclamó al entrar, alzando los brazos y recorriendo apenas en tres zancadas la distancia hasta la mesa. Sentada tras ella, la hermana Gant le señaló los auriculares de la consola que mantenían en ese momento la maraña de trenzas apartada de su rostro, y continuó hablando.  
—No, una cuidadora, dime... sí... necesitamos al menos el doble, Marie. Ya lo sé... — La voz de Tru tenía el tono paciente y comprensivo que adoptaba cuando tenía que explicar las necesidades del orfanato cinco veces seguidas a cinco personas distintas en alguno de los pocos negocios u organismos medianamente oficiales de Suburbia. Además todos la conocían. Y todos se interesaban por el orfanato. Y todos sabían aquella historia hilada a parches por el resto de Suburbia sobre cómo Gertrude Gant había creado un orfanato a partir de cabezonería y un edificio en ruinas, aunque la propia Tru se negara a contar su versión.  
Si se hubiera podido creer a los suburbanos que colaboraban, la hermana Tru tendría alas y una aureola resplandeciente en lugar de su cabello crespo y canoso.  
Klio puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que Gertrude tenía para rato y se paseó por el despacho con familiaridad. Se acercó al enorme archivador de metal azul que contenía las fichas más recientes y tiró de una de sus manillas. Cerrado. Suspiró desilusionada y recorrió las superficies de madera de mentira, con sus vetas de mentira, tamborileando con la yema de los dedos. También había un expositor con algunas fotos. Y un crucifijo no muy grande colgado de la pared. Klio siempre se ponía de mal humor al mirar el crucifijo, porque parecía existir sólo para recordarle que el despacho de Tru, a pesar de su limpieza de olor a limón y su eficiencia de archivadores cerrados, seguía estando en Suburbia. Decía "Si esto fuera Utopia yo no podría estar aquí".  
No había nada nuevo allí. Nunca había nada nuevo, así que al final terminó sentándose en una de las dos butacas acolchadas del otro lado de la mesa, recostándose y mirando al techo. Pronto empezó a sentirse más arrullada que molesta por la larga conversación. Eran sólo sonidos, pero un sonido que en aquellos momentos identificaba como algo relajante. Cuando por fin Gertrude pulsó unos cuantos botones en su consola y se quitó los auriculares de la cabeza, Klio gruñó un poco.  
—Buenos días —Klio se incorporó para apoyar los codos en la mesa y alargó la mano hasta alcanzar uno de los bolígrafos que Gertrude acababa de alinear junto a las carpetas de plástico—. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
—¿Qué pasa con la depuradora? —repitió Klio, echándose hacia atrás de nuevo y mordisqueando la punta del bolígrafo por simple manía. Después empezó a hacerlo girar entre los dedos—. Cada vez que hago algo más que andar como una abuela empiezo a ahogarme.  
—No creo que tu abuela fume un paquete de tabaco al día. —La leve sonrisa desapareció de su rostro tan pronto como había aparecido cuando continuó—: No tienen dinero para repararla y nadie quiere darlo, no hay generadora Este. Al menos en un futuro próximo.  
—Hijos de puta...  
—Tendrás que aprender a no ir corriendo a los sitios. Y no creo que en la Franja haya más oxígeno que aquí, así que se me escapa la razón por la que podrías ir a buscarlo durante la mayor parte de la noche.  
A modo de advertencia, o de señal de que no pensaba entrar en esa discusión de nuevo, Klio arrugó la nariz y se golpeó los labios con el bolígrafo. Luego optó por un cambio de tema radical.  
—¿Qué le pasó a Audra? Pequeñaja, rubia, ojerosa... con el mal de Watsow —puntualizó. Esta vez fue Gertrude quien se recostó un poco en su silla, el mismo modelo que la de Klio, y cruzó las manos sobre sus rodillas.  
—¿Te lo ha contado ella? —preguntó. Klio negó con la cabeza levemente.  
—No, sólo que tiene el mal de Watsow. No me lo creí.  
La mirada de Gertrude rodó por la carpeta, la mesa y los brazos de Klio sobre ella, algo preocupada.  
—Pues deberías, porque tiene el mal de Watsow. Se le desarrolló hace cinco años.  
Klio hizo girar sus manos y ladeó la cabeza.  
—Y bien... ¿Por qué?  
La respuesta de la hermana Gant fue inmediata aunque no brusca.  
—Si Audra no te lo ha contado no voy a ser yo quien lo haga, Klio. Y tampoco voy a dejarte el archivo. —Dando el tema por zanjado, Gertrude abrió una de las carpetas apiladas en la mesa, la de plástico azul rebosante de impresos, y fue pasando las esquinas de una en una hasta que encontró la que buscaba. La extrajo sin esfuerzo, cerró la carpeta y sacó un nuevo bolígrafo del cajón, ya que el suyo continuaba en manos de Klio. Durante unos segundos se limitó a rellenar y firmar lo que parecía, por el color verdusco del celuyx, alguna clase de petición oficial a la policía, y entonces dejó de escribir y entrelazó los dedos, mirando a Klio de nuevo—. Pero ahora que me acuerdo, tenía que hablar contigo.  
Klio había decidido no insistir pero quedarse en el despacho un rato, simplemente pensando y escuchando el ir y venir de la directora y el murmullo de conversaciones a las que nunca prestaba atención. En aquel momento estaba pensando que tal vez debería hacerlo. La posibilidad de que Tru se hubiera enterado del matrimonio de Bastian y Rea Kauffman en alguno de esos momentos en que Klio vegetaba en el despacho, perdida en sus propias preocupaciones, se le había metido en la cabeza y amenazaba con adueñarse de todos sus pensamientos durante las próximas horas. Se removió en la silla y concentró toda su atención en Gertrude, apoyando las manos en los brazos acolchados, casi incorporándose.  
—¿El qué? —Cualquier tontería, seguro. Llevar a alguien a algún sitio o cambiar su turno con cualquiera o...  
—El martes empezarás a trabajar en la casa de salud.  
O que estaba despedida.  
Klio abrió la boca. La cerró. Apoyó ambos pies en el suelo como si necesitase un asidero en el despacho. Al otro lado de la mesa, Gertrude seguía hablando sin romper el contacto visual.  
—Te dará una nueva perspectiva y te será muy útil en cualquier aspecto de tu vida. He hablado con Catherine Buraglia, la jefa de enfermeras, de Admisiones, y ella te acompañará y te enseñará todo lo necesario. Por supuesto no tendrás que...  
¿Por qué? ¿Por no saber escuchar? ¿Porque Audra no le había querido contar nada? ¿Por el Muro, por Bastian, porque odiaba a los bebés llorones y gritaba a los mayores insolentes? La capacidad de Klio para formar frases regresó de donde fuera que se había metido, aunque la voz le sonó ahogada.  
—Tru, ¿me estás despidiendo? —preguntó, sólo para confirmarlo. Habría querido hacerlo con un tono más intenso, enfadada, indiferente o llena de desprecio, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida y asustada para otra cosa.  
Gertrude se detuvo y negó con la cabeza rápidamente, una sola vez, muy suave, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Klio no iba a tener que hacer.  
—No, Klio. Seguirás viviendo con nosotros y haciendo algunos turnos pero tu trabajo prioritario será en la casa de salud, como auxiliar voluntaria.  
Siempre le había sorprendido la manera que tenía Tru de localizar y neutralizar de inmediato qué parte dolía o asustaba. La mitad de la frase que iba después de "Seguirás viviendo con nosotros" le entró a Klio por un oído y le salió por el otro.  
No tenía que marcharse. No tenía que establecerse en Suburbia, que convertirse en una suburbana con trabajo, sueldo y un piso mugriento para el resto de su vida. No tenía que ser uno de ellos.  
Ahora ya podía enfadarse.


	9. 8 - Podría ser peor

**8.**

**3 de Diciembre: Podría ser peor.**

_— Igual es lo que necesitas._

_— Igual me vas a visitar en camilla, por lista. Pásame eso._

_— ¿"Eso" el qué?_

_— ¿Y yo qué sé? Eso marrón que voy a echar sobre lo que sea que vamos a comer hoy._

_— ¿La palabra mágica, Miss Simpatía?_

_— ¿Dejadetocarmelasnaricesypásamelputobote?_

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

Todavía era raro. Todo. El que la suburbana, "Klio", siguiera viniendo. El que lo hiciera de noche, y el que ya no golpease la verja a no ser que se enfadase más de lo normal. Era raro que estuviera siempre enfadada en lugar de alicaida por vivir al otro lado, y también que cuando no estaba enfadada fuera burlona y ácida como un chaparrón en las Nethers.

Lo más raro era que Aedan todavía no había empezado a evitarla y de hecho participaba en sus monólogos de vez en cuando. Como entonces. Había intentado resistirse y no interesarse demasiado en la enérgica interpretación de la charla de Klio con la directora de su casa, para no tener que hablar o dar una opinión que a ella le parecería estúpida y externa o algo así, pero al final había cedido y preguntado.

—Le dije que "y una mierda" —respondió la chica, volviendo a pasearse por sus dos metros de escenario imaginario. Agitaba las manos al hablar y sobre todo cuando gritaba—. Le dije "¿Voluntaria? ¿¡Ni siquiera me van a pagar!?", ¡y va y me dice que no! ¡Que no me van a pagar! Joder, en el orfanato ya me están explotando pero al menos me dan comida, techo y una asignación de mierda a cambio de explotarme.

Aedan se limitó a asentir y a seguir sus pies con la mirada. Los pasos eran irregulares. Una zancada y luego dos pasos pequeños, media vuelta. Un paso, una patada al suelo tan repentina como un calambre, media vuelta. Nunca completaba los tres metros con el mismo paso y Aedan no podía contarlos. Calculaba que unos cinco en total, pero podían ser cuatro. Quizá ni siquiera era un número redondo. No había líneas que explicasen por qué Klio siempre se volvía en el mismo sitio y los números no casaban, no coincidían, no era lógico.

—¡EH! ¿Me estás escuchando? —Los pies se detuvieron y se lo estaba preguntando a él, claro. Aedan la miró, asintió, cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

—Sí.

—Vale —respondió Klio, sin pedirle que repitiera lo último que había dicho. Reanudó su explicación como si no la hubieran interrumpido—. Así que me dice que "Klio, en eso consiste un trabajo de voluntariado", y luego añade que es un caso o algo así de caridad cristiana. ¡CARIDAD CRISTIANA!

Aedan dio un pequeño respingo ante la expresión, familiar, y ante la última palabra, más familiar aún, con el mismo sonido plagado de imágenes de su madre primero enseñándole a rezar y después de sus lágrimas al tener que abandonar todas sus reliquias en una bandeja en la Puerta de Hermosillo, en las puertas de Utopia. Al otro lado de la verja Klio, presa de la indignación, había abierto los brazos en cruz, gritándole al cielo, y le pareció irónico. Casi gracioso. Incluso sonrió un poco bajo las protecciones. De alguna manera Klio pareció vérselo en los ojos.

—¿Te parece gracioso? Tú eres irlandés, a los irlandeses siempre les han gustado esas cosas. ¿Eres católico? ¿Cristiano? ¿Eres religioso? ¿Te estoy _ofendiendo_? —La chica abandonó su ruta para apoyar ambas manos en la valla y acercar la cara al metal, y dobló y estiró las rodillas haciendo que las celdillas crujieran bajo su peso, y Aedan negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. —Ningún cristiano iría nunca a las colonias.

—No me has dicho que no eres irlandés.

—No soy irlandés —añadió azorado. Lo había pensado, o eso creía, pero no, no había llegado a decírselo. Desde su puesto tras la valla electrificada le pareció que los ojos de Klio se reían. Dio un par de pasos hacia la derecha, para no tenerla directamente frente a él.

—Ahora ya no me vale, mi pequeño monaguillo de Cork.

Las reacciones contradictorias de Aedan parecieron luchar por manifestarse a la vez, y terminó dando otros dos pasos a la izquierda, indecisos, y mirando al suelo en lugar de a ella, y riéndose suavemente, todo seguido. "Monaguillo de Cork", sonaba gracioso. Se preguntó qué podía saber una suburbana sobre un lugar de la antigua Europa, quinientos años antes. No preguntó. Miró a Klio de reojo y vio que se incorporaba un poco como si cogiera aire, como si fuera a decir algo más, y por una vez fue más rápido que ella.

—¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer? —Todavía no había oido el final de la historia. Todavía no sabía cuántos pasos de Klio había en tres metros de Franja. Cuando ella se puso en cuclillas supo que posiblemente no lo averiguaría esa noche y le invadió la inquietud.

—¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?

—Sobre el hospital. ¿Vas a ir? —Tenía que averiguar aunque fuera a cuánto equivalía uno de sus pasos en comparación con los suyos propios. Si ella se sentaba no lo sabría. Dio media vuelta y caminó unos cuantos metros en dirección a la esquina del Muro, hasta que no pudo ver los ojos de Klio.

—¿A dónde coño vas? —preguntó ella casi gritando, pero se levantó y le siguió. Bien. Levantó la mano y Klio se detuvo en el sitio algo dudosa.

Bien, cuando estaba callada sí que caminaba como las personas normales. Daba pasos grandes para ser una chica, como si tuvieran un propósito al que había que llegar haciendo temblar la tierra, y con el cuerpo echado hacia delante. Entre tantas protecciones Aedan tuvo que suponer que lo hacía con las manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos. Cuatro pasos y medio. Bajó el brazo y negó con la cabeza retrocediendo parte del camino hasta volver a situarse frente a ella.

—Nada. —Y se encogió de hombros, más tranquilo, mientras Klio entornaba los ojos y se acercaba tanto a la verja que de no llevar protecciones las celdillas se le hubieran podido marcar en la frente. Permaneció así unos segundos, ella en silencio y el metal quejándose y silbando con cada respiración.

—Pues es que no me hace ni puta gracia tener que limpiarles el culo a gilipollas suburbanos lo bastante idiotas como para terminar en esa mierda de hospital. —Aedan se preguntó cómo había conseguido decir todo aquello en apenas segundo y medio a la vez que se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el suelo, recostándose contra la valla. Examinándose las manos con desinterés, Klio giró un poco la cabeza como para mirarle—. ¿Tú qué harías si fueras yo?

—Supongo que iría —respondió Aedan acuclillándose y rozando el suelo con las yemas de los dedos. El tejido de sus guantes era una patente militar utopiana que daba la sensación de que no había nada entre piel y suelo. Se preguntó si Klio, con sus guantes de lanex baratos, podría notar lo compacta que era la tierra bajo la primera capa superficial de gravilla y arena.

—Por supuesto que irías. Pero no me refiero a qué harías si fueras tú mismo. Ya sé que te apuntarías de cabeza a ponerles la mano en la frente a todos los infectados por el temblor negro. Joder, ¡si viniste al Muro voluntariamente!

Aedan empezó a descartar las piedras que tenían más de cinco aristas en un radio de un metro.

Todo era más fácil cuando no le miraba. Y cuando no gritaba o se colgaba de la valla como si pudiera echar abajo el cemento del Muro ella sola. Tal como Aedan esperaba, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio Klio terminó tomando la decisión por sí misma.

—Pero supongo que tampoco me queda más remedio, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros y bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que casi un gruñido quejumbroso, enfurruñado—. Además Tru puso bien de cuidado en no mencionar que me quiere fuera para que no me quede llorando por las esquinas. Como si no me diera cuenta.

Las manos de Aedan bajaron hasta el cierre de su bolsa, abriéndola en silencio, buscando la cámara mientras aquel momento poco común se detenía en el aire, con Klio silenciosa más allá de la falta de palabras. Toda ella se había callado, los gestos y la respiración, la burla y la fuerza contra la valla. Incluso el metal chirriante perdió sus sonidos. Estaba pensando. Había pasado otras veces, un par, y Aedan siempre echaba mano de la cámara. Nunca había sido lo bastante rápido. Klio siempre sacudía la cabeza y soltaba una risa que era casi un ladrido, desechando la simple idea de dar explicaciones. O se daba cuenta de lo que él pretendía y se parapetaba tras protecciones y telas gruñendo insultos.

Consiguió sacar la Polaroid de la bolsa sin que el momento pasara, todavía en vilo sobre sus cabezas, y dio un par de pasos a la derecha buscando un ángulo que no fuera sólo gorro, algo de pelo oscuro disparándose aquí y allá y la sombra de un perfil que apoyaba la barbilla en las rodillas. Se iba a ver un montón del vacío de la Franja, se lamentó, pero al menos podía evitar que el flash se reflejara en las barras cromadas de la segunda barrera, la eléctrica. Ya estaba. No podía esperar más o lo perdería.

Klio se volvió justo en el momento en que apretó el obturador, lentamente y sin perder del todo la tranquilidad extraña que Aedan esperaba encontrar en la fotografía.

—Sabía que ibas a hacer eso —suspiró parpadeando. Se dio media vuelta sin levantarse—. ¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Y tú por qué ibas a estar llorando por las esquinas? —preguntó Aedan a su vez sin preocuparse demasiado en qué decía, concentrado en recoger el papel. Abrió un poco la cremallera de su chaleco y la guardó en el bolsillo interior. Tal como esperaba, Klio no contestó.

—Sabes, cualquiera creería que estando dentro os darían películas decentes, de las que no necesitan temperatura mínima para revelarse.

—Es una partida defectuosa, creo.

Claro que no iba a responder. Ninguno de los dos. Normalmente Aedan no tomaba tantas fotografías delante de Klio como hacía cuando estaba a solas, a no ser que no pudiera evitarlo, como la que acababa de meterse en el bolsillo. Sin embargo el pensar en explicárselo cuando parecía haber vuelto a su forma de ser original le provocó un escalofrío y se encogió sobre sí mismo. De repente se sentía como si estuviera en medio de un escenario, con Klio a unos metros abrazándose las rodillas y siguiéndole con la cabeza. Se concentró en dar los pasos iguales y en no respirar demasiado fuerte, esperando que ella volviera a hablar, como siempre sucedía.

Nada. Aedan dio cinco largas zancadas hacia la zona de Caussade y luego diez hacia la esquina y otras cinco para llegar al punto de partida, todas idénticas, y Klio siguió mirándole como alguna clase de animal de documental a punto de pegarle un picotazo a la cámara. Con cierta desesperación Aedan intentó recordar qué había sucedido antes de la foto y las preguntas que no querían responder, la boca seca y la familiar sensación de no ser capaz de formar palabras comenzando a adueñarse de sus cuerdas vocales.

—El... —comenzó, y se detuvo. No sabía continuar la frase pero tampoco sabía qué era lo último que había dicho ella. Algo sobre el trabajo pero no recordaba la frase exacta. No lo recordaba. Un pánico más profundo se instaló en su garganta mientras la memoria se vaciaba—. Oh Dios...

Tuvo la descabellada idea, por un segundo, de que en algún lugar de Utopia acababa de encenderse una luz roja con su nombre ante la última palabra. El pánico pareció retroceder sustituido por el enfado hacia sí mismo, hacia el hecho de que después de años en colegios, institutos y academias utopianas las palabras de una religión extinta todavía acudían de forma instintiva. Olvidó que no estaba solo y se golpeó la frente lleno de frustración. Lo recordó casi a la vez que el golpe y el sonido del golpe, y si Klio podía ver a través de sus protecciones en esos momentos vería que se había puesto rojo. Klio, o al menos los ojos de Klio, parecían más confusos que dispuestos a reírse de él.

—¿Has acabado de agredirte a ti mismo o prefieres que te deje solo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Yo... no, estoy bien. Me pasa a menudo —admitió Aedan estirándose, con una sensación dolorosa en el plexo solar. El tema de conversación regresó a su mente, inesperado y dos minutos tarde—. Es que si no fueras al hospital... bueno, si lo que tu jefa quiere es que trabajes... no sé qué trabajos hay en Suburbia.

—Trabajos de mierda en una ciudad de mierda —canturreó Klio encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Dio una larga calada y Aedan continuó de pie, ni dándole la espalda ni la cara, pero tampoco caminando—. Jen siempre ha querido que me meta en la plantación de pollos de sus padres. Yo siempre le he dicho que se puede meter sus pollos por el culo, que posiblemente le hagan más servicio que comiéndoselos.

—¿Tu amiga Jen tiene una...? —A Aedan le costó un poco recordar la expresión, y frunció el ceño extrañado—. ¿"Plantación de pollos"?

Klio golpeó la reja suavemente con la punta de las zapatillas y dio otra calada, asintiendo, alargando el cuello para observar el cielo característico de la Franja, con su negrura absoluta y las estrellas tan brillantes como focos, sin la Nube del sur o la humedad artificial de Utopia. El humo del cigarrillo se perdía apenas al medio metro de altura, asfixiado por el frío.

—La segunda más grande de Suburbia, y la más limpia. Dos millones de pollos, diez millones de huevos diarios, "Casi como en corral es nuestro lema" —anunció Klio con voz monótona, de anuncio de televisión, aunque terminaba las palabras con un atisbo de burla que no se preocupaba por disimular—. ¿No sabes lo que es una plantación de pollos? ¿Tan patético era el sitio donde vivías antes de convertirte en un irlandés de incógnito?

—Sí, bastante. —No le fue difícil responder a esa pregunta con sinceridad. Sus recuerdos del desierto podían ser los de un niño de seis años, pero incluso como niño de seis años Aedan había prestado atención a lo que le rodeaba, y sabía que la metrópolis metálica de Hermosillo, semienterrada en la arena vulcanizada, no había visto nada ni remotamente parecido a un pollo al menos desde la Guerra. Dio un par de pasos y tras dudarlo unos segundos decidió sentarse en el suelo, a una distancia prudente de la verja eléctrica. Cuando se hubo limpiado la arenilla de los guantes con una toalla desinfectante, colocado su bolsa de forma que la cámara no quedara boca abajo y cruzado las piernas, con las manos sobre las rodillas, se decidió a preguntar—. ¿Cómo es?

—¿La granja de pollos? —Otra calada y tos. Aedan asintió. Le pareció que al morderse los labios Klio estaba considerando si compartir la información o limitarse a seguir despotricando sobre ella. Al final se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando.

—Es un edificio enorme. Creo que de los más antiguos de Suburbia, porque cuando lo construyeron estaba en las afueras y ahora resulta bastante céntrico, pero el centro está muriéndose de todos modos... Tiene tres pisos y todo lo que hay son jaulas de pared a pared y de techo a techo todas llenas de gallinas suburbanas. Las gallinas suburbanas son... joder, no sé. Como gallinas normales pero sin plumas y con unas patas pequeñas, atrofiadas como una bola. Las tienen a todas allí en hilera con un tubo en el pico y otro en el culo y se pasan así toda su vida. Y huele fatal. No a mierda, es un olor dulzón como a... ¿embrión de gallina? O placenta de pollo o lo que sea. Y se mezcla con el olor del desinfectante y todas esas mierdas que usan para que no huela a gallina ni a la basura transgénica que les meten. Imagínate, un edificio tan grande como... como el antiguo hangar de UC oeste, pues lleno de esas cosas que no son animales ni plantas oliendo todos a la vez y... no sé, no se puede explicar. Cuando fui con el colegio terminé vomitando todo el desayuno.

Podía creerla, porque sólo la descripción había hecho que su garganta comenzase a cerrarse con una sensación de náusea. Había algunas granjas de aves cerca de su casa en Utopia, pájaros de los que no sabía el nombre comiendo posiblemente la misma basura transgénica de la que hablaba Klio, pero al menos esas tenían plumas y patas en condiciones dentro de sus jaulas, y nada de tubos. En ningún sitio.

—Y el sabor... —continuó Klio. Ahora hacía muecas de asco o sacudía la cabeza incrédula, el cigarrillo completamente olvidado esparciendo ceniza sobre sus pantalones—. Saben igual que darle un mordisco a una barra de ferromina o algo parecido, dependiendo de lo que hayan comido. ¡Gallinas de sabores! No sabes lo que daría por carne de verdad... ¿tenéis carne en la Franja?

—Sí, de vez en cuando. Pero yo no como carne. —No quería interrumpir el cuento de Klio con una opinión personal que podía enfadarla. No pasó nada, excepto que ella ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

—¿Voluntario o resignado? Si eres resignado no cuentas...

—Resignado antes de entrar —aclaró Aedan—. Voluntario después. Mi madre no cree ético fabricar animales para un aporte de proteínas que puede solucionarse con los suplementos normales.

—Ya, la mía es igual. A mi padre le encanta la carne. O le encantaba, no tengo ni idea...

—¿No están muertos?

Klio le miró. Dos segundos, cuatro, seis, lo bastante tranquila como para que Aedan no apartase la vista. En realidad fue ella quien lo hizo primero.

—No que yo sepa.

Aedan se sintió incómodo. Klio mencionaba de vez en cuando datos insignificantes sobre Utopia, la clase de datos que se escapaban en una conversación, como lo del hangar, pensó de repente. Pero vivía en Suburbia, en un orfanato, y tenía un número escrito en el brazo. Sus padres posiblemente la habían abandonado o habían muerto en el desierto o alguna de las historias que contaba sobre los niños a los que cuidaba. Una de las primeras cosas que les habían enseñado en su entrenamiento al llegar al Muro era a no creer ni una palabra proveniente de Suburbia, y por supuesto a no transmitir ni una palabra más allá de la Franja. Se quedó callado, mirándola.

De repente, Klio levantó la cabeza, como si hubiera sabido todo el rato que la estaba mirando. Aedan fingió que barría el exterior con la mirada. Klio sonrió y se rascó la mejilla.

—Hazme una foto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Klio se impulsó hacia delante y en un solo movimiento se puso de rodillas, agarrándose a la verja con la mano libre y levantándose. Aedan la imitó mientras se sacudía la arena de los pantalones.

—Que me hagas una foto. —Klio lanzó el cigarrillo a la oscuridad que la rodeaba y se cruzó de brazos pensativa. Al cabo de un momento levantó el izquierdo y entrelazó los dedos con las celdillas de metal, pegándose a la verja—. Como la de mi expediente.

Las manos de Aedan ya estaban sacando la cámara. Los funcionarios del registro se encargaban de tomar la foto de los aspirantes, pero Aedan recordaba la normativa de verla en los carteles. Así que si Klio quería una fotografía como la de su expediente sería lo más parecida posible.

—Tienes que... vale, el brazo derecho abajo y el izquierdo puedes dejarlo así. No te quites el guante pero tiene que vérsete el...

—No —se negó Klio sin siquiera mirar a la muñequera que cubría su número—. Da mala suerte.

Otra de las supersticiones de las Nethers. Aedan lo dejó pasar. Se colocó directamente frente a ella, lo más cerca de la valla electrificada que le permitían las normativas de seguridad, y se acercó la cámara a los ojos, sin pegársela a la cara, lo bastante como para poder distinguirla a través del visor.

—Baja la barbilla un poco y relaja la mandíbula —ordenó, mirándola por momentos a través del visor o por encima de la cámara. Klio obedeció y entreabrió la boca, tomando aire imperceptiblemente. Aedan contó hasta siete y apretó el disparador.

El obturador y la maquinaria interna sonaron prácticamente a la vez, el primero con un clic breve y la segunda con un zumbido ruidoso al expulsar la fotografía. Aedan tiró de ella con suavidad y encontró otras dos en el bolsillo interior al guardarla. Una era la de Klio detenida en mitad de un giro para mirarle, la silueta recortada sobre el fondo negro. La cámara no podía recoger las estrellas si utilizaba el flash y una velocidad de obturación tan alta, pero Klio jamás se estaría quieta el tiempo necesario para que la película absorbiera las constelaciones de las Nethers. La otra era de su plato de la cena aquella noche. Garabateó la fecha en ambas y las metió en la bolsa.

—¿Para qué quieres tanta foto? Todo el día con la jodida cámara a cuestas como si fueras un reportero. Tendría más sentido que todo eso de querer ir al espacio.

Aedan carraspeó mientras guardaba la cámara, poniendo cuidado de que no se vieran las ocho o nueve fotografías que había tomado a lo largo de la tarde.

—No creo que dejaran a los reporteros subir hasta aquí...

—...ni aunque quisieran. —Klio terminó la frase por él. Aedan había había creido que Klio, como suburbana, encontraría el comentario ofensivo. Parecía que en Suburbia eran más conscientes de su falta de importancia que lo que habían sido los viejos vecinos de Aedan, que aún esperaban un cambio en la política de inmigración y la apertura de las cuatro Puertas.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia bailándole en los labios Klio se levantó el cuello elástico del abrigo hasta la nariz y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha.

—¿Puedo quedarme la foto?

Aedan miró a su alrededor sabiendo que no había manera de dársela sin atravesar las puertas de la barrera electrificada. Klio siguió su mirada por encima del alambre de espino, de los tres metros de alto voltaje, y asintió más allá, al propio Muro.

—Ya veo.

—Te la puedo dar cuando ganes —aventuró Aedan.

Klio golpeó la alambrada con fuerza, con las palmas de las manos.

—Claro que sí, irlandés. Que te sea leve.

La última patada que dio a la verja todavía resonó varios segundos después de que Aedan la perdiera de vista y sacase la fotografía de su bolsillo. La superficie se había convertido ya en las ojeras y la mano de Klio, tras una barreraque parecía alzarse a miles de kilómetros de distancia.


	10. 9 - Faltas menores

**9.**

**Quince años antes: Faltas menores.**

La mujer era baja y menuda, con la ropa ligeramente deslavada para una habitante de Utopia y una melena espesa que iba desde el naranja hasta el amarillo con naturalidad. No llevaba maquillaje pero tenía una cara agradable, la nariz respingona y los ojos verdes, y sostenía a la niña dormida con ambas manos, la cabecita morena descansando en uno de sus hombros y llenándoselo de babas, los brazos echados alrededor de su cuello. La niña llevaba un vestido de verano y la piel llena de protector solar, aunque empezaba a anochecer, y sus pies descalzos se balanceaban con cada paso de su portadora. Quizá por eso la mujer, Rose, aceleró el paso mientras atravesaban las calles veraniegas de Saskatoon, brillantes y cálidas por sus célebres generadores de calor subterráneos, casi tan luminosas de día como de noche. Aspiró el olor de la niña con una sonrisa y se entretuvo mirando el interior de los cafés y las luces de colores. Jamás había estado en Saskatoon, que había decidido sólo unos años antes disputarle a UC el honor de ser la ciudad más agradable de Utopia. Claro que antes de que Saskatoon decidiera presentar batalla, UC no tenía competencia.

El hombre que la seguía se llamaba Jaime y llevaba el pelo rubio algo más largo de la moda vigente aquel año, y las manos en los bolsillos. Le sacaba una cabeza y media a Rose y como sus piernas eran muchas más largas no necesitó apresurarse cuando ella lo hizo. Había nacido en Saskatoon y no tenía demasiado interés en la ciudad, así que se limitó a seguirla a ella y a la niña durante un buen rato. Después del viaje en tren magnético desde las montañas se agradecía poder dar un paseo por algún lugar que no amenazase con la congelación después del atardecer. Mientras atravesaban una de las plazas principales, en la que el gobierno incluso se había permitido el lujo de plantar árboles de verdad, acortó en dos zancadas la distancia que le separaba de Rose y la pasó la mano por los hombros con cuidado de no golpear a la niña. Pero ésta estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera notó cuando los dedos largos del hombre le apartaron el cabello de la cara, antes de inclinar la cabeza para besar a Rose en la coronilla.

—¿Crees que irá todo bien? —preguntó Rose. Lo hizo en voz baja, distrayendo su atención de la ciudad y sus gentes para concentrarse en la niña y en la respuesta de Jaime.

—Claro que sí. Lo más difícil ya ha pasado, y ha salido bien. A partir de aquí sólo puede ir a mejor.

—Es una niña guapísima, ¿verdad? Igual un poco flaca y larguirucha —preguntó Rose, cambiándola de un brazo a otro. La niña continuó profundamente dormida.

La pareja torció a la derecha al terminar la plaza, y luego a la izquierda otra vez un par de bloques más adelante, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta iban de camino a un control policial.

Jaime soltó un juramento que resonó delator por toda la calle e hizo que al menos dos de los siete policías que componían la patrulla repararan en ellos.

Contra toda lógica utopiana y física, la reacción de Rose fue echarse a correr. Fue algo instintivo, aunque ella no supiera que en la edad de piedra o en la sabana africana aquella había sido la defensa más común de cualquier madre con una cría, mucho más que sacar una pistola y disparar, como había crecido pensando. Para los inmigrantes la historia había comenzado cuatrocientos años atrás, con una guerra nuclear, y antes de aquello sólo existía el paraíso. Pero de alguna manera casi tres mil años de instinto de supervivencia se concentraron ahí, en ese momento, cuando supo que tenía que correr aunque Jaime no lo hiciera, y aferró la nuca de la niña y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas.

Rose había pasado sus primeros veintitrés años viviendo muy cerca de la antigua central minera de Nuevo Phoenix y pronto el instinto se encontró con la oposición de sus pulmones. Los policías, utopianos, sanos, con sus uniformes brillantes, parecieron surgir de todas partes. De la siguiente calle, del portal más cercano, de un agujero negro a su espalda, hasta que le fallaron las rodillas y se dejó caer en el asfalto. Jaime se resistía detrás, y resistirse también era un crimen. Una falta menor, como todas de las que había escapado ella alguna vez, cosas como recoger una cartera del suelo y no devolverla, cosas que veían las cámaras de las ciudades y que se registraban pero sólo quedaban en los testers que los controles policiales llevaban consigo.

Se encogió sobre su estómago, la niña todavía pegada a ella, todavía dormida, y lloró a voz en grito, despertando a los vecinos y sacando a los clientes de los bares y las tiendas. Porque habían estado tan cerca, increíblemente cerca, y al destino no le había dado la gana dejarles el paso libre.

Les llevaron a los tres a la comisaría más cercana, a apenas tres manzanas del lugar donde Rose se había rendido, aunque les costó al menos veinte minutos conseguir que dejara de aferrarse al suelo como un peso muerto. Al final cuatro policías tuvieron que arrastrarla a lo largo de las calles mientras los otros tres se encargaban de conducir a Jaime por delante, y los dos refuerzos se hacían cargo de la niña. Lo más difícil había sido desprenderla de la niña, que ahora tenía el vestido empapado de lágrimas y seguía inexplicablemente dormida. Al oficial médico de la comisaría le bastó un segundo mirando dentro de sus pupilas castañas para distinguir que no era un sueño natural, y los cargos por administrar estupefacientes a un menor se agregaron a los de desacato a la autoridad e intento de fuga. Los milagros de la información centralizada hicieron posible que en un nanosegundo las consolas de toda la red de Utopia almacenaran en sus archivos el dato de que Rose y Jaime Lamb habían sido señalados para la deportación. Las comisarías de Saskatoon no tenían celdas sino una eficiente red de transportes hasta las estaciones que recorría el transporte de la Puerta de Suburbia; menos de una hora después de su detención, la familia Lamb se encontraba a bordo del tren magnético diario al Muro.

Les separaron al llegar allí, Rose y Jaime a las celdas de detención que saldrían por la puerta gris, la niña al centro de examinación hasta que despertara y fuera enviada a Suburbia. Como la mayoría de los menores nacidos en Utopia su ADN no había sido registrado; el equipo de médicos la transportó en la cámara sellada que unía la sala de examinación con las instalaciones de la Franja, y comenzó a despertar cuando estaba a medio camino, bajo el suelo del desierto. Cuando la depositaron en el salón de entrada la hermana Gertrude ya estaba allí, avisada por uno de los médicos, preparada para llevársela al orfanato en lugar de dejar que, siguiendo el procedimiento habitual, se limitasen a darle un par de protecciones y señalarle el camino a Suburbia.

Lo primero que pensó Gertrude Gant fue que la niña había tenido sin duda una vida horrible, porque parecía cansada y aturdida más allá de las drogas, y que con suerte el salir de Utopia no sería un castigo sino una mejora. Se arrodilló junto al banco en que la habían tendido y le masajeó los pies helados, le peinó el cabello y se ocupó de que no hubiera mucho ruido a su alrededor mientras empezaba a despertar. La niña la miró con los ojos medio abiertos durante un buen rato, confusa, y Gertrude se inclinó hacia ella.

—Me llamo Gertrude, la hermana Gertrude, ¿me oyes? —Tardó unos segundos más de lo que hubiera tardado un niño sano, pero la niña asintió, brevemente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos—. Te voy a llevar a mi casa pero antes tienes que volver a abrir los ojos y decirme cómo te llamas. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Lamb, qué más?

—...no —murmuró sin abrir los ojos. La hermana Gertrude tenía experiencia con los niños, y aquel "no" de una niña que estaba despertándose de los efectos de la droga, aunque fuera débil, le intrigó.

—¿No? ¿Cómo te llamas? —Hubo movimiento de labios, desde luego, pero el sonido que surgió de ellos no parecía lo bastante fuerte. Gertrude se acercó más, pegándose a ella—. ¿Me lo puedes repetir? Venga, un último esfuerzo.

Lengua de trapo y todo, la pequeña escupió lo que sí que parecía un nombre y luego cayó en un sueño profundo que no tenía nada que ver con las drogas. Gertrude la levantó en brazos y luego la cubrió con sus protecciones, con ganas de llegar al orfanato cuanto antes. La niña apenas pesaba y ahora que no estaba drogada murmuraba en sueños, y en un par de ocasiones hasta lloró, mientras recorrían la explanada desértica. De vez en cuando Gertrude respondía a sus murmullos sin sentido, le pasaba la mano por el pelo y hacia sonidos tranquilizadores.

—Tranquila, sshhhh, tranquila, Klio... todo va a salir bien —aseguró.

La niña no se recuperó del todo hasta tres días después. Durante esos tres días durmió en una cama gemela en la habitación de la propia Gertrude, un lujo que solía reservarse a los niños más pequeños y recién llegados, y sólo por un breve periodo de tiempo. Normalmente no pasaba mucho antes de que incluso el niño más pequeño descubriera que compartir habitación con otros niños de su edad era infinitamente más interesante que hacerlo con una monja que roncaba. Klio no fue consciente de eso durante los primeros días, en los que sólo durmió y se agitó en sueños, y se consumió de fiebre, y cuando por fin abrió los ojos y no había drogas ni delirios en el iris castaño, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por sus padres.

—Lo siento mucho, Klio, pero no creo que puedas verlos en una temporada.

Y la niña la miró, tremendamente sorprendida, con los pies sucios y las ojeras marcadas.

—Esos no eran mis padres. Y yo no me llamo Klio.


End file.
